Blue Eyes
by lucinhasky
Summary: Severo conhece na juventude uma garota estrangeira que mudará a sua vida.rnE quero agradecer a essa grande pessoa chamada Karla Malfoy que me ajudou na fic e ajudou a publicála.
1. Novos Vizinhos

Blue Eyes  
Cap 1 - Novos vizinhos 

O verão inglês sempre fora conhecido como algo ameno, mas naquele verão as temperaturas estavam altas demais nem as cidades litorâneas escaparam, em um desses dias na cidade de Liverpool no bairro de Castle na zona norte da cidade, um jovem de cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz adunco, branco e magricela tentava fugir das luzes fortes do sol e do calor sentado em um canto de seu quarto de paredes e móveis escuros, ele estava entretido na leitura do livro "_A Arte das Trevas através dos séculos_", estava lendo um capítulo intitulado _"Sacrifício de Mestiços e Trouxas"_, foi interrompido por um barulho que vinha de fora mais precisamente da casa ao lado, alguém havia se mudado para a mansão dos Lestrange, Severo Snape foi até a janela abriu um pouco da cortina escura e viu várias pessoas carregando móveis. Sua observação foi interrompida por uma voz feminina e suave que vinha chegando em seu quarto, ele logo tratou de esconder rapidamente o livro que estava lendo em um lugar qualquer.

Filho vem almoçar, já está pronto! - A mãe de Snape tinha cabelos castanhos claros, assim como os olhos e era branca, não muito alta e bem magra, estava trajando um vestido que parecia ter sido tirado dos anos 50, ela aparentava ter uns quase quarenta anos tinha uma aparência sofrida, era bruxa mestiça.Victória Snape foi até onde estava o filho e também notou o burburinho na casa vizinha.

Ahhh! Os novos vizinhos já chegaram, achei que ninguém ia ficar na casa, ouvi dizer que os Lestrange lançaram magia das trevas pra ninguém ficar nela, mas pelo visto foi boato, tomara que essa família não mexa com essas coisas que seu pai gosta, não suporto essas pessoas que ele traz aqui, esses Lestrange, os Malfoy e aquela família Mcnair. Snape olhou e falou rapidamente para a mãe.

Mãe, vamos descer? Vamos almoçar vamos! - Afinal ele não queria que a mãe visse o livro que andava lendo por ordens de seu pai, os dois saíram rapidamente do quarto e desceram as escadas e escutaram um barulho vindo da sala, o Senhor Snape acabara de chegar do Ministério para almoçar. O Sr Snape era exatamente como o filho só que um pouco mais alto e mais velho, tinha cabelos já um pouco grisalhos e era mais forte, aparentava ter uns cinqüenta sempre ele havia chegado com sua cara de poucos amigos, e falando.

Fez um almoço decente? Sua palerma!

Fiz pudim de carne, salada de rúcula e batatas.- Falou ela de cabeça baixa. Os Snape não tinham elfo doméstico o senhor Snape para humilhar a mulher, queria que ela mesma fizesse todas as tarefas da casa e fazê-las bem feita.

Mas de novo? Você não sabe fazer nada sua inútil, imprestável! Eu só vou almoçar aqui por que estou com muita fome mesmo, e você seu moleque não me olhe com essa cara de palerma. Snape estava parado ao lado da mãe, infelizmente ele estava acostumado com os xingamentos e humilhações que via seu pai fazer com sua mãe e com ele. Homero Snape como sempre obrigava os dois a almoçar e jantar com ele, na cabeça de Homero essa era a forma de dizer quem mandava naquela casa. De repente ele mudou de assunto. – Fiquei sabendo que a família que mudou para a casa dos Lestrange é mestiça, Humpfff! Os Lestrange quando souberem disso vão matá-los, e é bem feito, onde já se viu este quarteirão que sempre acolheu as famílias mais tradicionais agora está sendo invadida por essa gente, essa gente está se achando no direito de ficar aqui neste quarteirão, não se contentam em ficar perto de Penny Lane onde é o lugar deles esses adoradores de trouxas e fiquem sabendo que não quero que vocês falem com essa gente, disse ele olhando mortalmente para a esposa e o filho.

Sim senhor eu não vou chegar perto deles. - Falou Severo, que não chamava seu pai de pai, era sempre de senhor. Ele acabou seu prato e se preparou para levantar da mesa, nisso o seu pai também se levantou e voltou a dizer algo agora e olhava em direção da esposa. – Faça uma janta decente mulher! - Victória o olhou e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente e respondeu com um tímido sim.

Na casa do lado a mudança já havia sido feita, a casa estava toda arrumada, a família Scabello estava vindo de Cingapura, na casa moravam três pessoas Giorgio Petraglia Scabello, um homem de mais ou menos 60 anos era grisalho, magro e rosado, tinha os olhos muito azuis e um nariz adunco, era Cônsul Italiano era a primeira vez que ia trabalhar na Inglaterra, sua mulher Sonia de Souza Scabello era negra, tinha olhos e cabelos negros também, era baixa e gorda tinha uns 50 anos aproximadamente ela era uma bruxa brasileira, trabalhou em Cingapura como repórter do Jornal Folha Matinal o casal tinha três filhos todos bruxos a mais velha Heloísa tinha 30 anos já era casada e morava na Espanha, Lizandro de 28 anos era solteiro ainda e morava na Suíça e a filha caçula Giulieta de 17 anos que morava com o casal, ela e os irmãos eram bastante parecidos com a mãe, apenas o tom de pele dos três era um pouco mais claro, Giulieta tinha os cabelos encaracolados, os olhos eram saltados e azuis como os do pai e tinha algumas espinhas pelo rosto, tinha pernas grossas e seios fartos. Ela era uma pessoa que apesar de rica não era fútil como algumas meninas das escolas em que tinha estudado até então e talvez por não seguir padrões, era hostilizada nas escolas que freqüentou. Fora à família morava também na casa a empregada que era filha de bruxos, mas não era bruxa era um aborto e que atendia pelo nome de Tina ela que era gorda, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e era morena clara, tinha mais ou menos 36 anos era solteira. Na casa só estavam o pai, e a filha Sonia chegaria mais tarde para o almoço os dois estavam na sala quando Giorgio perguntou a filha.

Filha quando você vai comprar seus livros? - Falou ele com um sotaque italiano bem forte.

Ainda vai demorar pra eu ir lá, a lista de Hogwarts ainda não chegou. Giulieta estava sentada no braço do sofá.

Ahhh! Entendo, bene eu já tenho que ir preciso voltar pro trabalho pena que Sonia não pode almoçar com a gente hoje.

Ela falou que ia ter que cobrir uma matéria de última hora pai, parece que enfeitiçaram uma estátua lá do centro da cidade que saiu atacando os trouxas.

Dio Santo! Bom, estou indo. - Giorgio deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu dizendo Tchau Julinha, Giulieta era carinhosamente chamada de Julinha por todos da casa. Giulieta foi para uma saleta assistir tv, mas de repente se preocupou não havia escutado os miados de seu gato_ "pingo"._

Severo estava do lado de fora de sua casa, estava debaixo uma árvore retorcida ele tentava a todo custo fugir do calor de dentro de casa, mas pelo visto fora dela estava tão quente quanto lá dentro, estava vestido com calça preta, sapatos e camisa de manga longa cinza, andava encurvado pelo quintal quando ouviu um miado, foi andando pelo jardim malcuidado de sua casa, ali só havia plantas feias, Victória tentava em vão alegrar o jardim, mas Homero Snape odiava flores. Severo foi até onde escutou o miado e viu entre as plantas com galhos retorcidos e viu um gato siamês, com a perna direita traseira sangrando bastante, pegou o gato e o levou pra dentro, subiu com ele até seu quarto.


	2. O gato fujão

**Cap 2 O gato fujão.**

Severo começou a tratar das feridas do gato, jogou uma poção que limpou o sangue e estancou a ferida e enfaixou a perna do gato, ele reparou que o gato tinha uma coleira e um uma espécie de pingente que trazia um nome _"pingo"_, Severo pensou que se tratasse de um gato abandonado. A mãe de Severo entrou em seu quarto e perguntou.

Severo que esse gato tá fazendo aqui? E onde você o achou? - O gato estava deitado na cama de Snape ronronando alto e lambendo sua pata esquerda.

Estava no jardim mãe, ele machucou a perna e eu tratei dele, acho que devem ter abandonado o coitado.

Ele é bonitinho! Vou botar uma água pra ele. Os dois desceram, Severo estava com o gato no colo, Victória arrumou um potinho com água e deu para o gato beber, _" pingo"_ rapidamente bebeu toda a água, depois roçou e miou nas pernas de Snape.

Eu vou ficar com ele já que não tenho nenhum animal de estimação por causa daquele...- Severo falou raivoso para a mãe.

Aí filho! Eu também gostaria que ele ficasse, mas você sabe o seu pai, ele só gosta daquela coruja velha dele a _"fedora_", e ele não ia querer gato aqui.

Eu fico com ele escondido, mãe!Escondo bem e levo pra Hogwarts, ele nunca vai ficar sabendo. - Severo ainda falou de modo raivoso.

Severo então que esconda bem mesmo, eu não quero ver seu pai...- Victória tomou ar e com a voz embolada continuou. – Te machucar.

Giuleta já tinha virando a casa do avesso estava o procura de algo, voltou até a cozinha onde estava Tina, sua empregada e fez novamente a mesma pergunta.

O _"pingo"_ voltou? Perguntou preocupada.

Não Julinha, nós não vimos mesmo o _"pingo"_.- Falou Tina

Eu o procurei no jardim todinho, na sala, no escritório do meu pai, no meu quarto, na casa toda! Ele não é de sumir assim!.

Mas Julinha você sabe que os gatos são assim mesmo, eles gostam de sair por aí. -Disse Tina.

Giulieta subiu para seu quarto, foi abrir a janela por causa do calor viu a mansão Snape, e sua aparência assustadora uma casa com paredes cinza e árvores retorcidas no jardim, do seu quarto via um quarto quase como o seu com uma sacada do lado de fora e uma janela alta, uma janela que funcionava também como porta, nesse quarto viam se as cortinas escuras que o cobriam. Giulieta teve um _"click"_ e pensou _"Credo e se o pingo tiver lá, aí meu Deus_", foi interrompida em seus pensamentos pela mãe que chegou de repente em seu quarto causando em Giulieta um susto.

Ahhh! Mãe é você, que susto mãe!

Filha que foi? Assustou-se por que?

Ah, mãe tava pensando numas coisas aqui.

Por causa do _"pingo"?_

É, a Tina te falou?

Que ele sumiu, e que você ficou revirando a casa toda atrás dele? Sim Julinha, ela me falou, mas filha fica calma uma hora ele aparece você tá cansada de saber que gato é assim mesmo.

É mãe, mas e se ele foi parar no vizinho? E apontou para o lado direito da janela.

Ué filha que tem o vizinho?

Mãe olha a casa aqui do nosso lado direito, mãe olha! - Giulieta apontava seu braço esquerdo freneticamente em direção à janela.Sonia foi até a sacada e olhou a casa.

Realmente é bem estranha. Ninguém de bom senso colocaria essas árvores tão feias no jardim.

Então mãe, se ele foi pra lá imagina o que devem ter feito com ele, não gosto nem de pensar!- Giulieta falou num tom choroso.

"_Pingo"_ já estava bem melhor, Severo passou praticamente a tarde toda brincando com o gato.Para Severo era agradável ter a companhia dele, afinal _"pingo"_ não ria dele, não o chamava por nomes como _"ranhoso", _e não gritava com ele e disse ao gato.

"_Pingo"_ mas que nome feio pra um gato você devia ter um nome melhor. – Você vai ficar comigo, vou levar você pra Hogwarts! - Severo tirou a atadura que tinha colocado no gato, pois a perna dele já estava melhor. Ele deixou o gato andando pelo seu quarto, quando se levantou para fechar a janela do quarto, que estava soltando um rangido barulhento por causa do vento algo lhe chamou a atenção na janela entreaberta.De seu quarto se avistava um dos quartos de hospedes dos Lestrange, mas parece que ali não era mais um quarto que ficava constantemente vazio, viu dentro dele uma garota, negra que usava sandálias altas uma saia e uma camiseta curta, _"a mestiça"_ pensou e viu a garota com a varinha nas mãos arrumando algumas coisas no quarto e parecia triste.Severo a olhou e começou a sentir seu coração acelerar e um repentino calor lhe subir, ficou observando-a andar pelo quarto. Só parou de olhar quando a garota saiu do quarto então de repente ele se lembrou das conversas que ouvia dos Sonserinos no Salão Comunal ouvia eles falarem sobre as garotas com quem tinham saído na escola. E se lembrou de uma história que Ed Marple do sétimo ano e capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina havia contado pra quem quisesse ouvir no Salão Comunal _"Mestiças e Trouxas são todas umas vagabundas só servem pra farra mesmo"_ e pensou _"Ela não parece ser uma vagabunda"_. - Severo nunca havia namorado, afinal na escola não era popular. As garotas da escola não ligavam para ele nem as da sua própria casa, que tinham as filhas das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais. As garotas sonserinas saiam ou sonhavam em sair ou com Ed Marple ou com Rodolfo Lestrange, os dois eram considerados pelas Sonserinas os mais bonitos da casa.Severo voltou os olhos para dentro de seu quarto e viu que o gato não estava mais lá, ele desceu as escadas e perguntou a mãe que estava na sala.

Mãe você viu o gato?

Não Severo não vi não. - Victoria estendeu a varinha e voltou a arrumar uma prateleira.

Ele sumiu, droga!. - E Severo fez uma cara chateada e saiu em direção a uma saleta onde o pai costumava ficar mas não teve coragem de entrar lá.

Filho procura direito, e procura logo antes de seu pai chegar por que já tá anoitecendo e daqui a pouco ele chega aí você já sabe. Victória avisou.

Eu sei mãe, eu sei!. Severo procurou o gato em outros lugares da casa, não achou o gato resolveu voltar pra dentro de casa, pois já estava na hora do pai chegar.

E aí achou filho?

Não. - Severo Falou triste.

É filho dizem que gatos são assim mesmo eles gostam de sair, não se preocupa que ele volta tá?

Giulieta estava em uma sala menor que a principal vendo TV, quando viu uma bola de pelos vir em sua direção e sentar a seu lado.

"_Pingoooooo"!_ Onde você tava?Sumiu o dia todinho faz mais isso não! Vem cá! Giulieta pegou o gato abraçou-o forte. - Seu danado!Vem você deve estar com muita fome. Giulieta pegou o gato foi até a cozinha e lhe deu comida, na cozinha Tina terminava de preparar a janta enquanto o gato comia num canto e Sonia a mãe de Giulieta apareceu na cozinha.

Ahhhh! Olha aí filha não precisava você se preocupar.

É ele voltou mãe! - Falou Giulieta feliz.

E como você pode ver ele está normal.Nesse momento chegou Giorgio da cozinha ouviu – se a sua voz grave.

Buona Notte! Sonia saiu da cozinha em direção a sala chegando lá abraçou Giorgio e o beijou.

Querido! Como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho?

Foi legal!Muito legal! Eu gostei muito da equipe aqui. Girgio falou articulando as mãos.

Que bom meu bem! Acho que você logo vai se tornar embaixador. Sonia abriu um sorriso para o marido.

Mas conta de você minha bela como foi lá no jornal?

No Profeta Diário, Giorgio! Disse Sonia rindo, Giorgio quase sempre confundia o nome das coisas. Giulieta e a mãe achavam que isso era feito de propósito. – Ah! Lá foi legal, hoje já peguei uma matéria muito braba.

Julinha me contou na hora do almoço, você chegou agora benzinho?

Sim me dispensaram mais cedo.


	3. CAP 3 Encontro no Jardim

**CAP 3 - Encontro no jardim.**

Os Scabello estavam jantando Giorgio era o mais falante à mesa.

Julinha trouxe mais um mapa pra sua coleção, o mapa da cidade tá na minha maleta depois eu te dou. - Falou o pai enquanto ajeitava o copo para beber.

Nossa pai valeu! Vou dar uma olhada acho que amanhã vou dar uma volta aqui na vizinhança. - Nesse momento Sonia começou a falar.

Por falar em vizinhança, os nossos vizinhos aqui do lado direito do 408, sei lá Giorgio eles tem uma casa tão estranha eu vi da janela da julinha hoje à tarde. - Sonia fez uma cara de medo. Giulieta então falou.

Será que eles mexem com arte das trevas mãe?

Aaahh! Filha não sei, o bom é ficarmos atentas. - Giorgio interviu na conversa.

É falaram pra sua mãe que esse quarteirão é só de bruxos antigos, os mais tradicionais. - Falou gesticulando as mãos. - E quanto a maldades não devemos nos preocupar né, eu confio em vocês duas! Vocês sabem o que fazer. - Giorgio sorriu e bateu palmas.

Terminado o jantar Giorgio e Sonia foram para uma saleta onde havia uma televisão e Giulieta voltou para o quarto com o mapa que seu pai tinha lhe dado e subiu juntamente com_ "pingo"_. Ela o levou para a sacada para ambos apreciarem o ar quente e fresco da noite e com a varinha ligou o rádio que tocava uma música romântica italiana.

"_Pingo!". - _Giulieta sentou-se no chão olhou para o gato e o acariciou. – Será que um dia eu vou gostar de alguém? Ou alguém vai gostar de mim? - O gato miou e foi para o colo dela. – Não você não vale "pingo" você é gato, eu to falando de gente. Ela riu e continuou. – O pior é que existem garotos tão bobos, aliás, eu só conheci garotos bobos, que ficam rindo da minha cara. - Ela olhou para o céu estrelado econtinuava a falar. – Talvez meu destino é sempre ser sozinha. Ela deu um muxoxo e continuava a olhar o céu. – Gostei daqui! Essa cidade me parece legal "pingo" eu vou querer ficar aqui depois que me formar.

Depois do jantar na casa dos Snape, Severo como de costume foi para o seu quarto e lá ficou, pegou o livro _"A Arte das Trevas atráves dos séculos"_ e começou a ler do ponto onde havia parado, de repente um som vindo de fora lhe chamou a atenção, levantou a cortina escura e viu a mesma garota com vestido de alça, cor verde musgo e ela estava de pé na sacada tocando violino e reparou que ao lado dela estava o gato que ele havia cuidado. Severo começou a sentir-se igual à primeira vez que a viu, coração acelerado e um repentino calor lhe subir. De repente ela parou de tocar e virou sua cabeça na direção da casa dos Snape e viu um vulto na janela e falou.

Quem é? Quem está aí? - Ela assustada entrou e fechou sua janela. Naquela noite Snape sonhou com a garota, sonhou que escutava um som, o som do instrumento que viu Giulieta tocar, ela estava no lago com um diáfano vestido creme ornado de flores, de repente ela parou de tocar e se virou para ele rindo, ria muito alto e "_pingo_" estava a seu lado e ela falou para ele.

Achou que eu ia querer alguma coisa com você _"ranhoso"?_ - Logo depois disso atrás dela surgiram os marotos que riam muito. Snape que levantou e virou a varinha para o lado da garota falando _"Você vai ver sua mestiça, ninguém ri de mim assim, imprestável!"_. - Severo acordou com os gritos de seu pai que brigava mais uma vez com sua mãe.

No dia seguinte de manhã Giulieta estava toda arrumada, trajava um vestido curto vermelho e sandálias da mesma cor do vestido, com o mapa de Liverpool nas mãos desceu para tomar café, na sala de jantar estava seu pai e sua mãe tomando café quando, sua mãe lhe disse.

Huuuummm, tá linda filha! Vai sair?

Vou até o fim da rua que é onde fica o bairro Penny Lane.

Julinha toma cuidado, você não conhece a cidade direito. - Falou seu pai gesticulando com as mãos.

Eu só vou até o fim da rua, não é muito longe não, eu vi no mapa. - Giulieta sentou e se serviu de café com leite e croissants, comeu deu um beijo nos pais e falou. – Eu volto logo!

Toma cuidado tá filha! - Giorgio falou preocupado.

Pode deixar pai! - Giulieta saiu em direção a porta da frente ela saiu da casa e estava em seu jardim florido quando viu _"pingo_" pulando o pequeno muro que separava sua casa da sombria casa dos Snape.

Ah! Não _"pingo"_ não vai aí não seu doido! - Falou alto e foi saindo atrás do gato. Mas hesitou um pouco quando parou de frente para o murinho e viu aquelas árvores esquisitas, enquanto isso _"pingo"_ tinha achado Severo num canto mais afastado das árvores, num canto com sombra. Severo viu o gato chegar nele miando e ronronando e falou para ele.

Você aqui? Você devia estar com a sua dona cadê ela? - Falou para _"pingo"_ num tom bravo.

Eu tô aqui! - Severo ouviu uma voz feminina muito suave, sentiu aquele calor repentino de novo ele levantou a cabeça e viu a garota da janela olhando para ele com aqueles enormes olhos azuis. Olhando mais de perto ele viu que ela era mais baixa que ele apesar da sandália dela, tinha a boca carnuda, seios fartos e pernas grossas. – Foi pra cá que ele veio ontem? - Ela perguntou.

F...Foiiii! - Respondeu Severo abobado. – E... Encontrei... - Severo fez uma longa pausa e olhava para ela fixamente.

Continue! - Ela ficou olhando para Severo, olhava para os olhos negros dele e era como se tivesse sido levada pelos olhos dele e sentia a necessidade de te-lo por perto, de tocá-lo. E Severo completou.

...Ele machucado aqui no jardim da minha casa eu cuidei dele, ele ficou a tarde aqui comigo ontem e depois foi embora.

Ahhhh! Então é aqui que você veio né? Seu safadinho! - Giulieta falou olhando pro gato e rindo. Ela andou alguns metros e se aproximou de Severo e disse.

Olha obrigada viu por ter cuidado dele. - Foi até Severo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto do lado direito e ele sentiu-se queimando por dentro, aquele beijo nenhuma garota tinha feito isso com ele.Giulieta sentiu a pele dele e se afastou e sorriu largamente, e o olhava com aqueles imensos olhos azuis.A garota ia indo embora quando parou e olhou para trás e bateu a palma da mão na testa. – Aí! Como sou mal educada eu nem me apresentei - E voltou para perto de Severo. - Eu sou Giulieta de Souza Scabello, a vizinha aqui do lado. - Ela apontou para a casa do lado direito e deu mais um beijo do outro lado do rosto dele. – E você como se chama?

Severo Snape. - Ele educadamente ia lhe estendendo as mãos, mas ela o interrompeu dando um forte abraço e mais um beijo agora na testa dele.

Então agora já estamos devidamente apresentados! - Ela sorria. – Severo você está ocupado?

Eu...é não eu...- E ela interrompeu mais uma vez.

É que eu vou dar uma volta até o final da rua conhecer o bairro sabe. - Ela falou gesticulando as mãos muito contente. -Vou até Penny Lane, se você quiser vir comigo? Seria bom afinal eu não conheço nada aqui.

Tá! Eu... Eu vou avisar a minha mãe! - Severo saiu correndo do jardim estava atarantado não acreditava naquilo ia sair com uma garota.Mas um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça a frase de Ed Marple _"Mestiças são vagabundas"_ e ele pensou novamente _"Não, ela não é, ela é diferente"_. Severo encontrou a mãe no meio do caminho da sala pra cozinha quando ela lhe perguntou.

Filho! Que pressa é essa?- Ele prontamente respondeu.

Mãe eu vou sair tá, eu vou até o fim da rua com a vizinha, a vizinha nova tchau! - Ele deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e se virou de volta jardim.

Filho calma espera!. - Mas já era tarde Snape tinha voltado pro jardim correndo.

Pronto já avisei! - Falou para Giulieta.

Então vamos? - Perguntou Giulieta.

Vamos! - Respondeu Severo.


	4. Penny Lane

CAP 4 - Penny Lane. 

Os dois saíram da casa de Severo mais o gato, e juntos começaram a andar lentamente pela rua, Severo ainda não acreditava que estava saindo com uma garota.Giulieta quebrou o silêncio inicial com uma pergunta.

Você é bruxo também? Por que nesse quarteirão dizem que só moram as famílias mais antigas e tal.

É eu sou sim e moro aqui desde que nasci. - Severo estava no lado esquerdo no lado que tinha sombra.

Puxa! Desde que nasceu que legal, eu que queria ter uma vida assim morar no mesmo bairro, na mesma casa. - Falou Giulieta animadamente.

Porque? Eu não vejo muita graça sabe. - Severo deu um muxoxo.

Ah! Severo! Meu pai ele viaja muito e a profissão dele exige que ele mude de país o tempo todo, por isso já morei em um monte de lugares, antes de vir morar aqui eu vivia em Cingapura. - Severo prosseguiu a conversa falando.

Cingapura? Fica na Ásia não?

Fica perto da Tailândia já ouviu falar? Já esteve lá?

Já, já ouvi sim, mas nunca viajei pra lá. Seu pai é bruxo?

Não... É trouxa, os bruxos da casa são minha mãe, meus irmãos e eu.

Ah!Seus irmãos moram lá também com você?

Não minha irmã mais velha é casada, tem dois filhos, meu irmão mora na Suíça.E eu a caçula, a raspa do caldeirão como minha mãe fala. - Disse rindo e lançou mais uma pergunta para Severo. - Você tem irmãos?

Não, não sou filho único.

Nossa você não sente falta? Não tem com quem conversar, não tem com quem dividir as coisas, brigar de vez em quando.

Bem quando eu era mais garoto eu sentia falta sim, mas depois achei melhor não ter irmãos mesmo pra levar a vida que eu levo.

Você não gosta dos seus pais? - Giulieta perguntou intrigada.

Bem deixa pra lá Giulieta, isso é coisa minha. - Giulieta o olhou um tanto assustada ele notou e falou.

Desculpe se fui indelicado. - Ele deu um riso murcho.

Não tudo bem, você não é obrigado a falar da sua vida todinha. - E riu meio sem graça. Então Severo perguntou.

Você já terminou a escola?

Ainda não, esse é meu último ano, mas já sou maior. - Mais à frente "pingo" caçava um grilo.

Então você já é maior de idade?

Já! Eu tenho 17 anos fiz em Março e você?

Tenho 16 e vou fazer 17 em Outubro, ainda não posso fazer mágicas fora da escola. -Ela o consolou falando.

Mas sabe essa empolgação de poder fazer mágica passa logo, eu me lembro que a coisa que eu mais queria era aparatar aí ficava aparantando, ali e logo eu cansei agora só aparato quando tenho vontade mesmo.

Acho que a rua termina aqui olha lá a placa da praça. - Falou Severo apontando para uma praça florida e cheia de árvores. Os dois junto com o gato pararam na praça florida do Bairro Penny Lane sentaram num banco qualquer quando ela falou.

Você não tá sentindo calor com essa roupa fechada? - Severo estava trajando mais uma de suas camisas cinza escuro, só que esta era de manga curta de forma que se viam seus braços brancos e magros, ele trajava também uma calça social e sapatos pretos.

Não, não to sentindo calor não. - O que era mentira, Severo não estava agüentando o calor.

Ah! Bom qualquer coisa se você tiver com muito calor a gente pode voltar. - Giulieta olhou e falou preocupada.

Não, não de forma nenhuma eu to bem assim! - E Giulieta olhava em torno da praça e achou o lugar muito bonito, viu os ônibus de dois andares passando, os carros trouxas, mães com crianças no canto esquerdo da praça quando ela falou.

Então esse é o famoso bairro Penny Lane que os Beatles cantam na música?

Os Quem? - Severo fez uma cara intrigada.

Não, não o The Who Os Beatles você não conhece?

Não conheço não, não entendo de música trouxa.

Puxa que pena! Mas se você quiser ouvir os Beatles, ou o The Who, eu empresto meus discos um dia desses, bem de banda bruxa eu escuto Os Elétricos Ecléticos uma banda de bruxos muito legal, eles são do Canadá. - Giulieta falou animada.

Bem eu não tenho aparelhos trouxas em casa. - Eh... Você por acaso vai pra Hogwarts? Severo voltou a perguntá-la sobre assuntos escolares.

Vou sim! Você estuda lá?

Estudo! - Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Que legal! Que ano?

Vou começar o 7ºano. - Severo falou enquanto mexia a terra com os sapatos.

Eu também!Que barato! Pode ser que eu fique na mesma classe que você.

Vai, vai ficar sim! - Severo sorriu e perguntou outra coisa.- Giulieta quanto tempo você tem o gato? E por que o nome dele é pingo?

Tenho desde os 14 anos, minha mãe comprou, quando a gente morava lá na Grécia, e o nome dele é pingo, porque ele era filhote ainda quando eu comprei e parecia um pomo, um pingo. - Ela sorriu e olhava Severo da cabeça aos pés.

Você também morou na Grécia? - Severo perguntou curioso.

É, morei lá sim e antes de lá era na Venezuelal...Enfim já estudei em um monte de escolas de bruxaria que até já perdi a conta cada ano estudei em uma eu me lembro que começei estudando no Brasil.

Você viajou bastante mesmo hein! - Severo estava sentado à direita de Giulieta e de vez em quando reparava nas pernas dela.

É ruim sabe, eu tenho que ficar me adaptando e quando me acostumo eu tenho que ir embora deixando coisas pra trás isso é horrível sabe você se apega ao lugar que você mora, por isso que eu não vejo a hora de acabar os estudos por que aí fico num lugar só.

E o que você pretende fazer depois que terminar Hogwarts?

Quero ser curandeira, mas se não der certou, eu vou tocar, queria tocar numa orquestra trouxa.

Orquestra? Que é isso? - Perguntou Severo.

Ahhh! Bem quando vários músicos trouxas se reúnem pra tocar vários instrumentos, as músicas das orquestras podem ser cantadas ou não quando são cantadas se chamam óperas. Aqui deve ter um Teatro Municipal não?

É tem, mas nunca fui lá. - Ele olhava para Giulieta vidrado, nem percebeu o gato roçar nas pernas dele.

A gente podia ir um dia desses pra você ver como funciona uma orquestra. - Giulieta sorriu feliz e pensou _"Ele é diferente, de todos os garotos que já conheci"._ Ele olhou para o relógio de Giulieta e falou preocupado.

Nossa! Já é quase hora do almoço é bom a gente voltar. - Severo se levantou do banco educadamente estendeu o braço direito, o mesmo fez Giulieta ele a puxou e ela saiu do banco de onde estava sentada.

Obrigada Severo! - E deu um beijo no rosto dele deixando-o novamente com aquela sensação gostosa.Os dois percorreram o mesmo caminho da ida ele a deixou na porta de casa.

Obrigado Giulieta pelo passeio, eu adorei e ele fez algo que nunca imaginou que faria um dia agora foi a sua vez de dar um beijo no rosto de Giulieta, ele ao fazer isso corou.

Ah olha! Quando você quiser sair de novo é só mandar uma coruja, ou ir ao murinho e falar comigo tá! Eu adorei passear com você Giulita falou contentissima.

Eu também! - Severo acariciou _"pingo" _se encaminhou em direção a sua casa, estava radiante de felicidade quando entrou na sala e deu de cara com a expressão de fúria de seu pai.

Que cara é essa moleque? Onde você estava?

Eu fui dar uma volta!Não posso? - Falou Severo em voz alta.

Não me desafie! - Homero Snape pegou o filho pelo colarinho e o empurrou para a parede.

Larga ele Homero! Solta o menino! - Victória gritava em vão.

Vá pro seus afazeres Victória! A conversa aqui é entre nós. - Homero apertava ainda mais pescoço do filho. - Seu imbecil! Eu vi seu desgraçado você chegando com aquela garota à filha dos mestiços! Seu verme! O que você tem na cabeça? O que você pretende com isso? Hein? Hein? - Severo estava sem reação diante do pai que cada vez mais lhe apertava o colarinho.

Eu já disse pra soltar ele! - Dizia Victória chorando.

Cala sua boca, sua imprestável! Você acobertou não foi? Você sabia que ele tinha saído com aquela lá! - Homero afrouxou as mãos e largou o filho que caiu no chão ofegante, Homero tornou a falar mais uma vez olhando com os olhos vidrados e raivosos no filho. – Escute bem seu moleque imbecil se eu souber que você voltou a se encontrar com aquela imprestável eu não vou pensar duas vezes em lançar em você uma maldição entendeu?

Entendi senhor. - E Severo se retirou da sala correndo e subiu direto para seu quarto abriu as cortinas e as janelas e foi pra sacada sem se importar com o sol que batia forte e olhou em direção do quarto de Giulieta _"Ela não é uma qualquer", "Ela é minha" _pensou. Ele continuou olhando para o quarto quando a dona dele apareceu com o mesmo vestido vermelho, ela olhou em direção a casa dos Snape e o viu lá na sacada e deu um tchau. Severo retribuiu.


	5. Irresistíveis olhos azuis

Cap 5 - Irresistíveis olhos azuis. Severo nem queria ter descido para almoçar, toda aquela situação lhe causou um nó no estomago, não conseguia tocar na comida, tinha raiva de tudo aquilo, por que as coisas tinham que ser daquela maneira, como a sua vida não tinha brilho nem em casa nem na escola , ali ele não sabia o que era pior ficar naquela casa sendo insultado pelo pai, e vendo a mãe apanhar ou estar na escola sendo insultado pelos marotos e sendo motivo de risadas dos outros alunos.A única coisa que o deixa realmente feliz era a lembrança de seus avós de Cardiff e agora Giulieta que o tratou como ele nunca havia sido tratado por um estranho. 

Giulieta almoçava com seus pais à mesa quando seu pai lhe perguntou.   
Como foi o passeio filha?   
Foi ótimo pai, eu fui com o vizinho daqui do 408. - Nesse momento sua mãe entra na conversa.   
O que mora na casa esquisita?   
Ele mesmo mãe, imagina a casa é esquisita, mas ele é muito legal, o _"pingo" _estava na casa dele, ele tava ferido e ele cuidou do "Pingo".   
Ah é filha que bom! Mas você saiu com um garoto? Você vive dizendo que garotos são umas bestas! Mas ele não é, é isso que é legal nele. E como é o nome desse vizinho filha? Perguntou-lhe o pai.   
Severo Snape é esse o nome dele. - Giulieta falou animada.   
Que bom filha!Ainda bem que você está fazendo amigos! - Sonia falou bem contente. 

Severo desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha onde estava a sua mãe e lhe falou.

Por que você não o enfrenta mãe? Ele faz o que quer com você! - Falou o filho com raiva.

Severo, ahhhh! Querido! Eu não faço isso por sua causa! - Falou sua mãe num tom choroso.

Minha causa mãe? Ele maltrata a mim e a você e eu só não parto pra cima dele por que ainda sou menor de idade e por pior que Hogwarts seja pra mim eu não quero ser expulso de lá. E eu sinceramente não entendo por que anos a fio você agüenta isso?

Filho! - Disse Victória no mesmo tom de choro. -Tem coisas que não são pra serem entendidas! E além do mais eu tenho a você, e isso já me basta filho! - Disse acariciando os cabelos oleosos de Severo e derramando pequenas lágrimas.

Ao anoitecer Giulieta foi até o jardim nos fundos da casa sentou-se numa rede na varanda e ficou tocando seu violino, Severo de sua janela queria ver se Giulieta estava ali no quarto dela, quando sentiu um impulso de ir para o jardim. Ele desceu devagar para não fazer barulho, pois o pai estava em casa no escritório conversando com Thomas Avery. Severo chegou ao seu feio jardim olhou para a casa vizinha e lá estava ela olhando para as estrelas e com uma calça jeans e camiseta branca. Giulieta parou de tocar e deixou o violino em cima de um banquinho quando virou-se na direção dele o viu e falou.

Ei! Vem cá! - Severo não pensou duas vezes pulou o pequeno muro andou alguns metros e foi até ela.

Senta aqui! E indicou a rede. Severo achou o objeto esquisito se ajeitou e sentou os dois ficaram balançando, quando Giulieta falou. – Nossa quanto calor, achei que aqui nesse país não era assim. - Severo concordou e falou.

É realmente esse ano está mais quente que os outros. - Giulieta sorriu e falou.

Fala mais de você Severo, o que você gosta? O que não gosta? Se já tocou campainha das casas dos trouxas e saiu correndo quando era criança? Se já tocou violino? - Ela começou a rir.

Bom é...Quantas perguntas, mas bem... Eu gosto de frio, das aulas de poções, de DCAT, de ficar no meu canto sozinho...E o que não gosto. - Severo pensou no pai, nos marotos e respondeu. – Calor, não gosto de calor e de pessoas medíocres. - Ele a olhou e viu os olhos dela brilharem como as estrelas do céu. Ela foi se aproximando dele, aproximou o rosto dela perto do dele Severo pensou _"O que ela vai fazer? Será que... um beijo?_" Mas ao invés do beijo ela assoprou em seu rosto.

Que foi? - Ele interpelou.

Era um besouro que tava na sua cara e eu tirei ele era pequeno provalmente você nem sentiu. - Ela passava a mão no rosto dele.

Ah! Não senti mesmo. - Ela se virou fitando os olhos dele, olhos que a dominavam.

Que foi Giulieta?

Eu tava aqui pensando no que você disse sobre as pessoas medíocres, eu também não gosto delas.

Ah é? - Ele sorriu e sentiu que cada vez mais se via envolvido e apaixonado por ela, que ela realmente não era do tipo de garota fútil.

Bem Severo se você ainda não tocou campainha e saiu correndo sugiro que faça, tocar violino também é uma boa pedida tente tocar uma nota pelo menos, isso eu me encarrego de te ensinar, Aaaahhh! Ia me esquecendo subir em árvore também é muito legal.

Quanta coisa! - Severo falou admirado e Giulieta perguntou.

E seus pais são legais?O que seu pai faz? A sua mãe? - Severo sentiu seu estomago afundar, mas ia responder.

Minha mãe é dona de casa, e meu pai...Bem...Ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia. E os seus pais? Você só tinha me dito que seu pai é trouxa e trabalha pro governo trouxa. - Giulieta se ajeitou na rede de modo que suas pernas ficaram coladas na de Severo.

Ele é Diplomata...humm! Como vou explicar? - Ela gesticulando com as mãos como fazia o pai e começou. – Meu pai representa o país dele em outro país entende?

É acho que entendi! E sua mãe? Ela que é bruxa né? Ela faz o que?

Repórter, do Profeta Diário! - E riu para ele.Uma terceira pessoa havia chegado na varanda nos fundos falando.

Julinha eu pensei que você tivesse falando sozinha. - Giulieta se virou e viu sua empregada na porta da cozinha.

Não Tina! To conversando com o vizinho. - Giulieta apontou Severo e Tina o cumprimentou rapidamente.

Ahhh! Olá prazer! - E deu um tchauzinho para o garoto e voltou para dentro.

Julinha? Seu nome não é Giulieta?

É que Julinha é apelido, é como me chamam em casa!E você tem apelido?

Não, eu não tenho. - E Severo se lembrou de seu infame apelido em Hogwarts _"ranhoso"_.

Quando eu estudei na Venezuela as garotas e os garotos me chamavam de cabelo de palha por causa dos meus cabelos crespos e enrolados.

Que idiotas! Uns medíocres não são mesmo?

É, são medíocres mesmo, eu me lembro que xingava de volta, brigava fazia uns feitiços acabava ficando detenção! Mas como diz meu pai se você der bola pra o que elas dizem é aí que elas provocam mais, então eu passei a ignorar.

E eles? Pararam depois que você fez isso?

Sim pararam, se cansaram por que viram que eu não tava nem aí e também só fiquei um ano lá e dei Graças a Merlin por me livrar daqueles chatos.

Que horas são Giulieta?

Deixa-me ver. - Giulieta olhou em seu relógio de pulso e falou novamente são dez e meia.

Eu tenho que voltar!Tchau! - E Severo saiu correndo em direção a sua casa quando Giulieta falou.

Ei! Volta mais vezes!

Volto! - Severo entrou em casa sorrateiramente subiu até seu quarto mal acabara de sentar na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha ele escutou a porta abrir-se escancaradamente e uma voz fria lhe falou.

Amanhã quero você lá embaixo na sala farei uma grande reunião com meus amigos eles estarão aqui às duas da tarde e quero que você esteja aqui e observe como é ser um bruxo de verdade, afinal você tem que honrar o sobrenome que carrega! - Terminou sua fala e bateu a porta com violência. Severo pegou um livro sobre ervas mágicas mediterrâneas e ficou folhando quando pensou _"Vamos ver quem é palerma"_.


	6. Reunião

_**CAP 6 - A reunião. **_   
No sábado o tempo estava acinzentado, mas o mormaço era insuportável, na casa dos Scabello, Giorgio teve que trabalhar no sábado por causa de uma exposição italiana que estava sendo planejada na cidade, Sonia foi cobrir uma matéria sobre um roubo de caldeirões no bairro de Greenville em Liverpool, na casa só estavam Giulieta e Tina. Lá pelo meio dia Tina pôs o almoço para Giulieta na cozinha mesmo quando Tina lhe perguntou.   
Julinha, aquele seu amigo que tava aqui ontem na varanda tem uma aparência estranha.   
Não acho não, nem se ele tivesse brinco no nariz e cabelo espetado eu ia achar esquisito, afinal cada um tem que ter a aparência que acha que é melhor não é? -Giulieta deu uma garfada no salmão do prato. Tina sorriu e também foi se servindo. Depois do almoço Giulieta ficou no escritório do pai estudando História da Magia tinha que se preparar para os NIEM's. 

No quarto ainda Severo estava muito emburrado, ele não queria participar de nenhuma reunião queria era estar perto de Giulieta. Ele se sentou sem animo na cama e lá ficou deitado fechou os olhos e a imagem de Giulieta veio em sua mente, imaginou estar do lado dela andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, os dois rindo felizes, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela batida violenta da porta, que fez surgir à temida figura de seu pai.

Se levanta daí seu imprestáve! Desce, os Avery já chegaram. - Homero falou grave.

Severo não teve outra alternativa, desceu as escadas com seu pai grunhindo atrás.

Anda logo! - Pai e filho chegaram na sala principal onde a mãe de Severo se encontrava conversando com Thomas e Catherine Avery os Lestrange e os Nott haviam acabado de chegar, agoram só faltavam os Malfoy e uma parte da família Black, a família Crabble,Goyle e Mcnair não viriam os Crabble estavam de férias em Lês Valeries em vilarejo bruxo na França,os Goyle estavam em Málaga na Espanha e os Mcnair estavam na Bélgica.

Ora, ora! Vizinho como vai? - Falou em alto e bom som Edward Lestrange que estava acompanhado da mulher Aurora e do filho Rodolfo que estudava em Hogwarts e estava na Sonserina na classe de Severo.

Edward! Aurora! Que bom vê-los por aqui. - Falou Homero. Severo fez o mesmo cumprimentou os Lestrange e logo em seguida os Nott.

Como vai Homero? - Agora foi a vez de Sthepen Nott que estava acompanhado de sua esposa Estela e seu filho Hudson Nott que já havia terminado Hogwarts.

Vou muito bem Sthepen e como vai você? - Homero cumprimentou, ele a esposa e o filho. Homero tinha acabado de cumprimentar os Nott quando pelo pó de flu chegaram Pitolomeu Black sua esposa Élida e a filha Bellatrix que estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts, estavam acompanhados também de Linus Black e Rubia Black pais de Sirius Black, que estava no sétimo ano da Grifinória ele fez o mesmo cumprimentou a família e Severo também, os últimos a chegar foram Marcus, Louise e Lucio Malfoy que já tinha se formado.

Já com todos os seus convidados na sala principal.Homero começou a fazer seus discursos inflamados sobre o Voldemort. Severo olhou para um antigo relógio da família e viu que era duas e vinte e que aquela reunião duraria a tarde toda. Ele estava afastado da turma de garotos Sonserinos que conversava na sala animadamente, até que Rodolfo Lestrange um rapaz branco de cabelos castanho claros se afastou deles e foi ao encontro de Severo.

Severo você fez as minhas tarefas de férias de Tranfiguração, História da Magia e Poções?.

Claro Rodolfo!Mas antes o dinheiro, são vinte galeões!

Vinte! Tínhamos combinado por quinze lembra?

Mas acontece que tive que comprar mais pergaminhos! Além de ter gastado tinta para escrever as suas lições. - Falou Severo secamente e ria desdenhosamente.

Fazer o que, você é o único que anota todas as lições! - Rodolfo lhe passou um saco com quinze galeões. E falou.

Os outros cinco eu te pago em Hogwarts.

Não, nada de depois quero agora! - Severo olhou Rodolfo friamente.

Além de me cobrar caro quer todo o dinheiro agora Severo?

Claro negócios são negócios!. - E Severo riu num tom cínico.

Eu vou ver com meu pai, então.

Muito bem, eu vou lá em cima pegar as lições!

Vou com você! - Os dois subiram para o quarto de Severo em cima de uma escrivaninha escura haviam pergaminhos enrolados uns dez no total, Severo foi até lá enquanto Rodolfo ficou na janela que estava aberta e viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção viu Giulieta lá no quarto dela vestida com roupas curtas, ela estava sentada escrevendo. Rodolfo de repente falou.

Ahhhh! Essa é a vizinhança mestiça que seu pai falou? Não é linda, mas muito gostosa hein!

O que você ta fazendo aí?Para de falar isso! Sai daí! - Severo foi até onde estava Rodolfo.

Que sair o que! Uma gostosona dessas aqui na minha casa eu não saio mesmo!Ela devia tirar a roupa pra eu ver.

Saí Rodolfo!Para com isso! Sai do meu quarto! - Severo avançou com muita raiva em direção a Rodolfo.O agarrou pelos braços e falou novamente. – Nunca mais fale assim dela!

Aaaahh! Ficou irritado foi?Quer a vagabunda só pra você não é?Mas não vai ter você nem sabe o que fazer com ela, deixa pra quem sabe lidar com vadias como ela. Severo continuava segurando firme os braços de Rodolfo e falou gritando.

Cala a boca! Ela não é vagabunda!Não é vadia!

Defendendo a mestiça Severo ora!Ora! O seboso apaixonado! - Rodolfo começou a apertar o pescoço de Severo, Giulieta parou em sua Janela e viu a cena não pensou duas vezes.

_Craccc!_ - Rodolfo e Severo continuavam se enfrentando não escutaram Giulieta aparatando, ela parou na frente dos dois e foi em direção a Rodolfo que estava em cima de Severo e o puxou falando.

Larga ele! Larga! Seu imbecil! - Rodolfo largou Snape e se virou em direção a Giulieta ele foi muito rápido e a agarrou deixando-a com os braços imóveis. Rodolfo começou a apertá-la e a passar sua língua de forma agressiva pelo corpo da garota.

Me solta! Me solta!.- Ela gritou.

Não solto! Você gosta disso que eu sei! - Rodolfo passava a língua no pescoço de Giulieta. Ela fez um movimento e conseguiu jogar a sua varinha no chão, Snape pegou-a e lançou dois feitiços em Rodolfo_ "Conjutivictus!"_,_ "Furunculus",_ da varinha saíram raios azuis como os olhos dela, Rodolfo ficou com os olhos irritados e cheio de pus no corpo e desceu do quarto correndo e praguejando.

Sua vadia! - Giulieta estava ofegante e com algumas marcas vermelhas quando falou.

Quem é esse Severo? Por que ele estava te batendo? - Perguntou Giulieta.

É o Rodolfo Lestrange, estuda na minha classe. Eu briguei com ele porque...Porque ele disse coisas feias de você, quando te viu aqui pela janela.

Que absurdo cara folgado! Nem me conhece e sai falando mal de mim! Agarrando-me como se eu fosse uma qualquer! Mas você tá bem Severo?

To, eu to, mas e você? Você está bem? - Ele olhava as manchas vermelhas que Rodolfo tinha feito na garota.

To! - Disse sorrindo para Severo. – Eu tava escrevendo uma carta pro meu irmão e logo depois vi a briga aí nem pensei duas vezes e vim te ajudar.

Muito obrigado! A propósito a sua varinha. - Severo entregou a varinha de Giulieta e a abraçou bem forte. Ela retribuiu com um beijo no rosto e na testa dele.Nesse momento Severo ouviu passos na escada ouviu a voz de seu pai à de Rodolfo a outra voz grave devia ser do pai de Rodolfo. – Acho melhor você ir.- E ela sem entender nada tentou falar.

Mas... - Ela ficou por um instante paralisada.

Vai! - Disse ele interrompendo apressadamente, e ela obedeceu aparatou dali na hora em que Homero Snape mais uma vez abria a porta com muita força. Foi em direção a escrivaninha de Severo e pegou um vidro de poção do estoque pessoal do garoto que fazia poções até como dever extra classe por que gostava muito da matéria, Homero Snape pegou o frasco com poção para tirar furuncúlos e entregou o vidro para o pai de Rodolfo, virou-se novamente para Severo e disse baixo e friamente.

Depois nós conversaremos! Agora desça! - Os quatro desceram do quarto e Severo ficou na sala muito a contragosto.

Lá pelas sete da noite quando os convidados foram embora, Homero Snape fez com que o filho permanecesse na sala, Homero trancou a mulher Victória no quarto.

Você vai ficar aí! - Homero falou gravemente e saiu do quarto voltou para a sala onde estava Severo sentado e continuou seu discurso. - Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Rodolfo me contou o que aconteceu! Você espionando a mestiça aqui do lado pra ver se ela tirava a roupa! - Severo concluiu que Rodolfo mentiu para Homero, talvez como vingança por Severo ter cobrado caro o dever de férias.

Rodolfo mentiu! Eu não fiz isso! Era ele que estava! - Severo gritou fortemente.

Cale a boca!Ele me disse que você começou a brigar com ele por causa dela, daquela suja!Vagabunda!E ainda por cima ela...Ela!Aquela insolente aparatou aqui pra ficar se assanhando com vocês dois! O que deu em você seu doente? Você não merece o nome que tem.

Eu é que tenho nojo do senhor, do que você faz com a minha mãe! E eu não sou um vagabundo, um dia o senhor vai se arrepender disto que está dizendo.

Vou lhe dar o que você quer seu desgraçado! - Homero acertou no filho um pontapé muito forte bem no estomago, e lhe deu um soco no rosto Severo ficou caído no chão inerte, Victória dentro do quarto chorava sem parar, Homero subiu destrancou a porta do quarto e depois aparatou, ela saiu de lá viu o filho desmaiado na sala, Severo ficou num estado febril falava coisas sem nexo.

Giulieta!Giulieta! - E ele se debatia e sua febre estava muito alta. E ele continuava a falar. – Chama ela! Giulieta! Não me deixa aqui! - Victória não sabia o que fazer será que devia mesmo chamar a tal garota?Afinal ela tinha que ir rápido para o hospital Não pensou duas vezes e foi chamar já que Severo estava num estado lastimável e não parava de dizer o nome dela, Victória aparatou até a casa vizinha, aparatou na sala da tv e lá viu um casal abraçado ouvindo rádio.

Desculpe-me, Eh... Vocês devem ser os pais da Giulieta não?

Somos! O que ela fez? - Perguntou Sonia.

Bem nada, eu estou procurando ela eu sou a vizinha aqui do lado, sou a mãe de Severo Snape, e ele não está muito bem e quer vê-la!

Continua...


	7. Hospital de St Claires

_**CAP 0 7- Hospital de St Claires.**_

Nossa poverelo! Ela deve tá no quarto dela, vou chamar ela. - Giorgio se levantou foi até o pé da escada e chamou a filha alto.

Julinhaaaaaaaaaaa! bambinaaaaaa! Desce aqui rápido!

Táaaaaaa! Já vou! - Ouviu-se ao fundo. Giulieta desceu rápido foi até o pé da escada e seu pai lhe falou.

A mãe daquele seu amigo ta aí filha, parece que ele ta passando muito mal.

Nossa pai! - Eles chegaram na sala Giulieta viu a mãe de Severo.

Giulieta! - Falou Victória engasgada. - Vem comigo o Severo ta muito mal ele quer te ver!Antes de ir para o hospital.

Tá bom! Mãe, pai eu to indo lá tá! - Giulieta pensou _"Maldito Rodolfo bateu no Severo". _

Tá filha! A gente vai ficar aqui torcendo pra que ele melhore! - Falou Sonia, Giulieta e Victória aparataram de volta a mansão Snape e viu lá na sala o quanto Snape estava mal.Ele a viu, e em seu estado febril ele falou.

Que bom que você veio. - Ela olhou para ele e acariciou-lhe o rosto e se virou para a mãe dele falando.

Senhora a gente precisa levar ele pro hospital logo, tem um hospital bruxo aqui não tem?

Sim eu ia levá-lo de imediato, mas ele ficou chamando seu nome, chamando então fui chama-la rápido. - As duas levantaram Severo e ele ficou apoiado nelas, foram até a lareira e sumiram chegaram no hospital St Claires Snape foi colocado numa maca e foi até a uma sala do hospital, a partir dali Giulieta e Victória não puderam mais acompanhar. Elas se sentaram em umas cadeiras no corredor e Victória lhe falou.

Olha muito obrigada!Eu nem sei como te agradecer.

Imagina! Mas o que aconteceu com ele?

F...Foi uma queda da escada foi isso, atingiu o estomago dele e o rosto dele também aí ele ficou caído no pé da escada e começou a ter febre.

Nossa coitado! - Giulieta fez uma cara de espanto, mas não acreditou na história que a mãe dele contou. Victória virou-se para ela e lhe pediu um favor.

Giulieta você pode ficar aqui?

Sim, só avise os meus pais que estou aqui no hospital, por favor, senhora...

Victória Snape! - Victória abraçou Giulieta bem forte e limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto. - Eu tenho que ir logo!

Victória aparatou chegou em casa, o marido estava na sala sentado e lhe perguntou friamente.

Onde a senhora esteva?

No hospital, com meu filho! - Falou gritando.

Cala a boca! - Homero se levantou e avançou nela.

Eu não calo, você quase matou ele. - Victória soluçava de tanto chorar.

Ele mereceu a surra! - Falava Homero num tom frio.

Seu louco!Louco!

"_Plaftttt!"_ - Homero deu um tapa forte no rosto da mulher, ela se encostou na parede e foi caindo devagar e chorava muito,na antes de subir para o quarto do filho pelo pó de flu ela visou os pais de Giulieta que ela havia ficado no hospital e logo em seguida ela subiu para o quarto do filho trancou a porta e ficou ali olhando as coisas dele

No hospital Giulieta aguardava notícias, estava no corredor quando um curandeiro apareceu e ela o perguntou.

O senhor tem notícias de Severo Snape? - Perguntou preocupada.

Huummm !Deixa-me ver mocinha! - o curandeiro olhou na prancheta e olhou os papéis. – Ahhh! Aqui ele está no quarto 75 A, fica ali à esquerda. - Giulieta saiu em direção ao quarto se lembrou e pôs a mão na testa falando ao longe para o curandeiro. – Obrigada! Chegando lá viu seu amigo deitado com o rosto coberto por uma atadura, ela olhou em seus olhos negros e disse.

Que tombo hein! - E riu para ele.

Que bom que você veio! Eu sabia que você vinha! - Severo pegou as mãos de Giulieta e as apertou.

Severo, a sua mãe falou que você caiu da escada e se machucou, é verdade? - Ele olhou para ela e viu que não conseguiria ocultar o verdadeiro motivo dele estar ali e disse numa voz forte e doída.

Não foi a escada. F...Foi. - Ela o interrompeu e falou com raiva

Rodolfo eu sabia! Aquele...Aquele. - Severo a olhou e continuou.

Não foi o Rodolfo fo...foi...meu...meu...pai! Ele que me bateu ele não quer que eu ande com você! - Ele não gosta de você. Aliás, ele não gosta de ninguém. - Ele viu Giulieta chorando e chorando ela disse.

Você apanhou do seu pai por minha causa? - Continuou chorando mais.

Apanhei. - Giulieta continuava olhando ele e chorando. - Olha para de chorar eu já estou melhor. - Giulieta olhou para Severo seriamente.

É melhor a gente se afastar, eu não quero que você apanhe mais por minha causa!

De maneira nenhuma! Eu não vou me afastar de você só por que ele quer, eu não posso por que eu... Severo queria dizer a ela tudo o que sentia o quanto a amava, mas não conseguiu.

Você? - Interviu Giulieta.

Você é a minha amiga, aíiii! - Severo foi se ajeitar na cama.

Deixa que eu te ajudo. - Giulieta ajeitou os travesseiros e ajudou ele a se levantar um pouco Severo estava melhor acomodado quando perguntou para Giulieta.

Você vai ficar aqui a noite toda?

É a sua mãe pediu, ela teve que ir embora rápido...Mas vem cá a sua mãe não fez nada pra te ajudar?

Ela é uma fraca morre de medo dele! - Giulieta fez uma cara de espanto e pôs as mãos na boca.

Mas isso é caso pra denúncia, vocês não podem viver assim!

Não se mete nisso Giulieta, meu pai é um homem bruto e eu não quero que ele encoste em você!.

Mas...Você e sua mãe não podem ficar sofrendo assim, não é justo! - Giulieta fez uma nova cara de choro.

Ei...ei olha tudo isso acaba no ano que vem eu vou terminar Hogwarts e vou encontrar um lugar pra mim e minha mãe. - Giulieta começou a passar a mão direita nos cabelos de Severo com a outra mão ela pegou as mãos dele e falou.

Eu vou ficar torcendo pra você ser feliz! Onde quer que você vá.

E eu queria pedir pra você não contar pro seus pais sobre isso tá!Nem a minha mãe vai ficar sabendo que você sabe disso que te contei.

Pode deixar eu não vou falar nada. Giulieta acariciava as mãos dele agora.


	8. A ópera do amor

_**CAP 08 - A ópera do amor.**_

Severo se recuperou em três dias, sua mãe foi buscá-lo no hospital, um dia após chegar do hospital já tentava ficar de pé no quarto, sua mãe chegou preocupada falando.

Filho vai se deitar!

Não mãe já estou bom!Eu preciso avisar a Giulieta pra ela vir aqui!

Filho, mas e seu pai!

Dane-se! Ele não chega agora! Traz a Fedora aqui mãe, vou escrever pra Giulieta vir me ver.

Tá bom filho, mas volta pra cama volta! - Victória saiu e minutos depois ela voltou trazendo Fedora, Severo estava com o bilhete pronto colocou na coruja e ela voou até a sacada do quarto de Giulieta a coruja ficou parada lá a dona da carta não estava no quarto ainda, minutos depois ela entrou no quarto pegou a coruja e leu o bilhete olhou em direção ao quarto de Severo o viu lá e acenou. Logo ela apareceu no quarto dele falando.

Que bom, que já voltou! Senti fala de um amigo pra passar trote, apertar campainhas e sair correndo. Severo a olhava ela estava linda trajando um vestido curto azul marinho tomara que caia cheio de desenhos de flores com sua costumeira sandália alta. A mãe de Severo havia chegado no quarto com um prato ela havia feito para ele uma sopa de legumes.

Giulieta querida! - Victória sorriu para ela que retribuiu.- Olha Severo sua sopa! - Victória deixou o prato no colo de seu filho saiu e deixou a porta somente encostada. Giulieta olhava espantada para o quarto escuro do amigo e falou.

Você não fica triste? Seu quarto é tão escuro.

Eu gosto de cores escuras. - Severo terminou rapidamente seu prato de sopa e colocou no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Puxa! Mas é que é tão triste bem deixa pra lá eu vou pegar um livro pra ler pra você! - Giulieta foi até a estante acima da escrivaninha e lá pegou um livro que estava colocado de forma diferente dos outros, ela puxou abriu aonde havia um marcador e leu "_Sacrifício de Mestiços e Trouxas"_, ela ficou espantada ao ler aquilo olhou para a cara de Severo que também fazia uma cara de espanto e ela falou.

Você não mexe com isso...Mexe?Onde você conseguiu esse livro? - Giulieta deixou o pesado livro cair no chão.

Nãoooooo!...eu...eu...leio pra saber... pra saber me defender futuramente! - Severo a olhou e pensou que tudo ali havia acabado afinal ela não ia querer conversa com ele depois disso ela continuou olhando ele fixamente e foi em sua direção, Severo achou que ela ia lhe dar um tapa ou algo parecido, mas ela o abraçou e bem forte quando ele gritou um fraquinho.

Aíiiiii! - E colocou a mão na barriga.

Eu achei que você ia embora ou me bater por causa do livro.

Severo! Bater em você? Claro que não! - Ela olhou preocupada.

Mas joga esse livro ele não é bom! Só tem coisa que não presta! Promete pra mim que joga?

Eu vou jogar, pode deixar! - Giulieta sentou-se ao lado de Severo pos suas mãos no rosto dele e acariciou e em seguida foi em direção aos cabelos dele. Enquanto ela o olhava o desejava mais, estava cada dia mais apaixonada por ele, e teria que ter coragem para contar mesmo que ele não quisesse nada com ela. Severo enquanto era acariciadoele sentia o calor lhe subir, sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la e beija-la de tomar seu corpo e beijar cada parte dele.

Giulieta ficou mais alguns minutos ali, falou para Severo que quando ele melhorasse, eles iriam visitar o Teatro Municipal da cidade que ficava quase no centro da cidade. A mãe dele voltou para o quarto depois que Giulieta foi embora e começou a falar.

Está melhor filho?

To! Acho que amanhã já posso andar melhor, vou chamar a Giulieta pra o nosso passeio!

Você gosta dela não é mesmo?

Gosto, mas acho que ela não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto dela. Mas eu sei que ela vai acabar gostando, ela vai ser minha ela querendo ou não! - Victória se espantou com o que ele disse, esse tom de voz a fazia lembrar de Homero.

Calma filho não é assim também, se ela gosta de você como um amigo é um direito dela! Eu sei de um jeito pra você saber, se ela gosta e você ou não! Severo olhou a mãe com cara de interrogação e perguntou.

Como? - A mãe dele continuou.

Quando vocês estiverem sozinhos olhe, mas olhe bem nos olhos dela se eles estiverem brilhando muito quando ela olhar pra você então ela gosta de você.

Ah é? Vou fazer isso então. - Severo se ajeitou na cama.

É filho, os nossos olhos são as janelas da nossa alma, se você olhar os olhos de uma pessoa você sabe tudo que ela sente, se sente amor ou ódio, bom preciso descer. - Victória beijou a testa do filho e saiu do quarto, deixando o filho mergulhado em pensamentos, Severo adormeceu sonhou que estava dançando com Giulieta uma música romântica, ele tentava a todo custo olhar em seus olhos mas ela não deixava estava com seu rosto virado, Severo dizia em vão para ela olhar pra ele, de repente ela o empurrou e começou a rir da sua cara, ao lado dela estava seu pai e os marotos que riam também.Severo acordou com um barulho, estava assustado e suado quando viu sua mãe sentada em sua cama com a janta.

Que houve?

Não foi nada mãe, nada.

No dia seguinte depois do almoço, Severo já estava em perfeitas condições de caminhar nem parecia que tinha levado a surra que levou, ele estava todo arrumado a seu modo.Trajava a mesma roupa de sempre calças pretas como os sapatos e camisa cinza escura de manga curta, estava ansioso pelo passeio no Teatro Municipal no centro da cidade, além do Teatro iam dar uma volta em outros lugares no centro da cidade também. Quando estava pronto fixou em seu pensamento _"Olhar nos olhos dela", "olhar nos olhos dela"_. E foi até a casa da vizinha chegando lá foi recebido pela empregada Tina e pela mãe dela que com um gesto pediu para ele entrar na sala e perguntou.

Então você é o Severo Snape o vizinho aqui do lado? - Sonia o recebeu sorridente.

Sim, sim senhora! - Severo reparou que Giulieta se parecia com a mãe tirando a cor dos olhos e viu também que a roupa de Sonia era bem colorida, Sonia vestia uma espécie de bata africana e tinha em seus cabelos varias tranças e continhas.

Eu me chamo Sonia sou mãe da Gilulieta. - Sonia deu uma risada e abraçou Severo falando.

Muito prazer! Mas e você está melhor?

Estou, estou.

Minha filha me falou que você passou mal com intoxicação alimentar.

É fiquei muito mal senhora! - Senero sorriu amarelo.

É tem que tomar cuidado com alimentação principalmente no verão! - Sonia disse sorrindo para ele.

É com certeza senhora! - Sonia o interrompeu falando.

Ahhh! Olha aí! Julinha! - Giulieta estava muito bonita trajava um longo vestido creme com detalhes florais e alcinhas o vestido vinha até um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos, ela tinha os cabelos soltos e alisados, e usava a costumeira sandália alta que tinha a mesma cor do vestido, ela usava também óculos escuros e carregava uma bolsinha cor creme e Severo pensou _"Como vou olhar nos olhos dela?"_.

Severo, oláaa! - Disse Giulieta animada. - Quer almoçar?

Não...Não eu já almocei, obrigado! - Na verdade Severo não havia almoçado direito comeu muito pouco.

Bem então vamos! - Giulieta foi à direção a mãe falando. – tchau mãe! - E deu nela um beijo.

Cuidado os dois! Você tá levando mapa né Julinha?

To mãe, to!.

Tá certo! Bom filha tenho que voltar pro Jornal!.

Os dois andaram em direção a um ponto, ficaram parados lá quando Julieta falou.

Pra ir lá a gente vai ter que pegar um ônibus o número dele é 45Q1E East Garden, esse deve passar no Centro e no Teatro, o que você acha melhor ir ao Teatro depois no centro? Ou primeiro no centro depois pro Teatro? - Severo não prestou muita atenção ao que ela havia dito só pensava em quando ela ia tirar aqueles óculos pra que ele pudesse olha-lá, e pensou novamente _"Será que ela colocou de propósito?"_, o ônibus chegou Giulieta pagou à passagem Severo ficou envergonhado, mas nada podia fazer ele não tinha dinheiro de trouxas. Durante o trajeto ele ficou maravilhado ali dentro, pois nunca tinha andado de ônibus ficou curioso também com o dinheiro dos trouxas.Chegaram no centro de Liverpool em meia hora, andaram animadamente e pararam na porta de um lugar chamado _Cavern Club_ que estava fechado e havia uma placa com os dizeres: _Fechado para reformas reabrirá em breve_. Giulieta fez uma cara triste e falou.

Que pena que tá fechado eu queria tanto conhecer aí dentro!

O que tem lá dentro Giulieta?

Os Beatles.

Beatles? Que é isso?

Aquela banda que te falei lembra?

Aaaaahhh! Tá! A banda trouxa que você gosta.

É eles tocavam aqui!

Pode deixar um dia quando você for à casa de novo a gente escuta um disco deles. - Giulieta abriu a bolsa e tirou um espelhinho.Os dois saíram da porta do Cavern Club e foram em direção a uma loja de artigos orientais, Giulieta parou na vitrine da loja e arregalou seus enormes olhos azuis e falou.

Nossa que lindo! - O vestido na vitrine era azul ciano com detalhes dourados na plaquinha de preço se lia £80 libras. Ao acabar de olhar a vitrine eles foram caminhando para uma lanchonete, para a sorte de Severo era uma lanchonete de bruxos chamada "_Pumpikin Juice"_ ele falou para Giulieta.

Pode deixar que eu pago nossos lanches, faço questão. Os dois sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos ela apenas um copo de suco de abóbora, Severo havia pedido duas grandes panquecas de carne de javali e delicia gasosa, ao fundo da lanchonete havia uma jukebox trouxa funcionando e tocando uma música lenta e romântica. – É bonita a música, é de banda trouxa?

Não, é dos Elétricos Ecléticos, Hummm! Precisamos vir aqui mais vezes antes de terminar as férias é uma delícia esse suco aqui, quer um gole? - Giulieta percebeu que Severo não havia almoçado bem, pois ele comia grandes pedaços da panqueca.

Não, obrigado e você quer um pedaço da panqueca? Um pouco de delicia gasosa?

Não, quero não obrigada! Bem vendo no mapa o Teatro fica perto daqui, deve ficar a uns dez minutos.

Posso ver o mapa e o dinheiro trouxa? - Pergunto Severocom curiosidade.

Pode toma! - Severo pegou o mapa olhou e não entendeu nada e pensou como Giulieta que era nova na cidade conseguia se guiar por aquilo olhou também o dinheiro que tinha o desenho de uma mulher com uma coroa na cabeça e tinha um valor escrito cinco libras exatamente.Ele foi interrompido em sua curiosidade quando ela perguntou.

Será que seu pai sabe?

Sabe o que?

Que a gente tá passeando... E se ele ver a gente?

Não vai ver, ele trabalha o dia inteiro no Ministério em Londres só vem na hora do almoço e no fim do expediente.

Ufaaaa!Que ótimo! - Giulieta falou aliviada. Severo terminou seu lanche e fez questão de pagar tudo no total foram 10 sicles os dois rumaram para o Tetro Municipal Queen Victória chegando lá ela comentou.

Esse Teatro tem o nome da sua mãe Victória!

É mesmo, é bonito aqui e quantas estátuas! - Severo olhou maravilhado.

É, vamos entrar? - Giulieta segurou as mãos dele.

Sim! Vamos! - Severo entrou curioso, dentro do teatro havia um grande cartaz escrito _"Ópera: Othelo de Shakespeare com tenor Kevin Jones e a soprano Adriana Tzankora – apresentação dias 29,30 e 31 de Julho". _

Uma ópera vai ter uma aqui Severo! Será que eles já estão ensaiando?

Bom não sei...é? - Severo não sabia o que responder. Giulieta ficou observando as grandes galerias do teatro e falou.

Deve ter um jeito de ver os ensaios, vem comigo! - Ela o puxou e os dois foram andando pelas luxuosas galerias do teatro que tinham esculturas e quadros antigos de pintores trouxas famosos e no chão um carpete verde. Severo se lembrou dos quadros da escola, mas a diferença era que aqueles não se mexiam. Chegaram até a platéia e viram algumas pessoas no palco cantando e Giulieta falou.

Nossa! To emocionada! Essa história do Othelo é muito bonita e ao mesmo tempo muito sofrida. - Ela disse olhando através dos óculos escuros.

Sobre o que fala a história? - Ele perguntou enquanto os dois se sentavam em um dos camarotes de luxo na parte superior do teatro.

Sobre amor, inveja, traição ela é assim Othelo era um nobre mouro, era da minha cor ele hehehe! Que se casou com Desdemona que vivia em Veneza, os dois viveram felizes durante um tempo, mas tinha alguém que tinha inveja dessa felicidade, o nome dele era Iago, Iago falou que Desdemona estava traindo Othelo com Caio o que era mentira e ele acreditou nessa mentira, e no fim ela morre inocente.

Que trágico! - No palco um dos cantores soltava a voz.

Ela canta bem! - Severo olhou admirado.

Canta! Deve ser a tal de Adriana do cartaz lá fora! - Ela suspirou e falou novamente. - Eu me lembrei do meu avô, ele tocava numa orquestra o violino que eu tenho era dele. Olha lá embaixo a orquestra ensaiando. - Giulieta explicou sobre todos os instrumentos. Severo tentou prestar atenção, mas estava ansioso para que Giulieta tirasse os óculos. E então seu pedido foi atendido Giulieta tirou os óculos escuros a fim de coçar os olhos, depois que coçou guardou eles na bolsa. Então Severo a olhou e viu os olhos dela brilharem como na noite em que estavam na varanda da casa dela ela também viu os olhos dele brilhando se aproximaram.Giulieta se encheu de coragem e começou a falar segurando nas mãos dele.

Severo eu...Eu! - Quando ele a interrompeu dizendo.

Eu sei! - Suas bocas se uniram num longo beijo, um delicioso beijo ao som da música que a orquestra tocava. Os dois se sentiram nas nuvens era muito bom tudo aquilo era como se somente eles dois estivessem ali e mais ninguém, Giulieta sentia o calor da boca de Severo e ele sentia a maciez da boca de Giulieta. Ambos nem sentiram a música acabar quando voltaram a si ouviram ao fundo uma voz masculina falando – Por hoje é só! Ensaio terminado!

Vamos embora? - E sorriu para Severo.

Vamos! - Os dois saíram de mãos dadas felizes, quando ela falou.

Faz um tempão que eu queria te dizer, mas...Faltava-me coragem sabe, um medo tão bobo de você não me querer como namorada eu... - E foi interrompida por Severo.

Eu sabia que você ia ser minha! - Os dois riram e Giulieta falou..

Que bom que você sabia!Por que eu não conseguia mais olhar pra você, e ficar sem te beijar! Sentir-te! - E riram felizes, minutos depois andando pela cidade eles mais uma vez se beijaram em uma praça cheia de estatuas e ela alegre falou.

Meus pais começaram a namorara assim numa ópera, quando ele foi pra Veneza.

E ele olhou nos olhos dela?

Deve ter olhado sim, por que dizem que os nossos olhos... - E foi interrompida novamente por Severo.

São, a janela de nossa alma... - Ele completou.

É! Meu amor!

Repete o que você disse?

Meu amor! - E foi a vez dele.

Meu amor!


	9. As lições de mãe

CAP 9 As lições de mãe.   
Severo e Giulieta saíram do Teatro Municipal e foram para uma espécie de mirante perto do Porto sentaram – se lá e ficaram observando o pôr–do–sol. De mãos dadas, Severo disse a Giulieta cheio de corajem.   
Eu nunca tinha beijado uma garota antes.   
Eu também nunca tinha beijado um garoto, você foi o primeiro! - Ela sorriu e falou novamente. – Mas me fala da sua vida lá em Hogwarts, como é lá? - E Severo não ia mentir para ela então começou a dizer.   
Realmente não gosto de Hogwarts! - Giulieta fez uma cara de espanto e retomou a conversa.   
Mas é tão ruim assim lá?   
As pessoas lá não me entendem então ficam, longe de mim. Puxa! Eu sei como é, é o preço que a gente paga por não ser...   
Medíocre! - Os dois falaram juntos, riram e continuaram a olhar o pôr-do-sol.   
Sabe a verdade é que as pessoas te julgam sem querer te conhecer sem saber quem a gente é! - Severo continuou a conversa.   
É só estou alegre em voltar pra lá por que você vai estar lá.   
Vou! Vamos estar no mesmo ano, tomara que eu fique na mesma casa que você! - Ela sorriu e continuou.– Qual o nome das casas lá? De qual que você é? Tem a Sonserina que é minha casa, tem a Grifinória.- Severo falou em tom de desprezo, tem Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa. – Eu vou ficar torcendo pra você ficar na Sonserina por que aí a gente pode ficar no Salão Comunal, podemos fazer as tarefas eu te ajudo a estudar. - Severo riu e continuou. - Vamos ficar juntos o tempo todo. - Ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo mais um daqueles bem quentes, enquanto a beijava ele percorria as suas mãos pelo corpo dela, apertava deliciosamente, as suas coxas, a cintura e sentia seu perfume de orquídea. Giulieta fazia o mesmo de repente da boca ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele de modo lascivo, depois ela desceu a língua e começou a beijar os braços dele, e ele abaixou a alça do vestido dela e começou a beijá-la descendo até o meio de seu colo.De repente Giulieta parou e falou. Acho que já está na hora da gente voltar!   
Tudo bem!Vamos! - Já passavam das seis horas quando os dois saíram do Mirante Clever, tomaram o mesmo ônibus para voltar pra casa chegando no ponto Giulieta insistiu para que se despedisse ali, afinal ela não queria que Severo levasse outra surra por causa dela.   
Hoje foi um dia inesquecível Severo meu amor! - Giulieta rodopiava e jogava beijos para ele.   
Pra mim também! O melhor dia da minha vida Julinha! 

Ciao! Mio amore! Ciao! - Giulieta aparatou direto pra casa, Severo voltou a pé mesmo, estava muito feliz afinal tinha alguém que o amava.Quando chegou em casa seu pai já estava lá amofinado no escritório e conversando com alguém, Severo subiu as escadas até seu quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar se Giulieta estava no quarto dela, ela não estava então ele se virou foi tirar a camisa quando a sua mãe entrou no quarto.

Filho? Como foi lá? - Severo estava de costas para a mãe quando se virou ela viu algo no pescoço dele.- Filho! O que vocês andaram fazendo?O seu pescoço está roxo filho! Severo ficou envergonhado, mas em seguida falou.

Sabe mãe a senhora tava certa sobre aquele negócio dos olhos! - Severo falou sorrindo.

Viu intuição de mãe não falha! - E acariciou o rosto do filho.

Mãe...é...é! - Severo ia contar algo para a mãe, mas ficou rubro.

É o que filho?

Nada não! - Severo ficou com vergonha, afinal não ia querer contar pra mãe que ficou passando a mão na namorada e que sentiu um intenso calor lhe consumir quando Giulieta o beijou.Victória sentou na cama do filho e começou a lhe falar.

Eu achava que esse dia não ia chegar! - Filho senta aqui agora que você tem uma namorada, você precisa saber algumas coisas sobre relacionamentos entre um garoto e uma garota! - Severo a olhou e se lembrou novamente das histórias que os garotos da Sonserina contavam e Victória começou a explicar pro filho coisas que geralmente os pais faziam com os filhos homens, explicou para o garoto tudo o que ela sabia.

Giulieta ao chegar em casa foi recebida pelo pai, que lhe beijou a testa e saiu perguntando.

Filha como foi seu passeio?

Foi muito bom pai, eu tô namorando sabia?

Namorando? Mas filha você sempre disse que os garotos são idiotas! - Giorgio pigarreou e numa espécie de ciúmes de pai e lhe falou. - Quem é ele? Traz ele aqui em casa quero conhecer ele, traz ele aqui pra almoçar, jantar! - Nesse instante a mãe dela entrou falando.

Namorando filha?Huuumm ! É o vizinho? Aquele garoto que teve aqui hoje à tarde? - Sonia perguntou curiosa.

É, é ele sim! - Giulieta riu para a mãe e para o pai subiu para seu quarto foi ver se Severo já tinha chegado, mas as luzes do quarto estavam apagadas. Sua mãe subiu logo depois dela afinal queria saber um pouco mais sobre o encontro da filha.

Filha me conta como foi? - Giulieta estava sentada na cama tirando as sandálias, _"Pingo_" seu gato estava deitado na cama tirando uma soneca.

Foi tão lindo! Mãe é...Giulieta fez uma pausa.

É? Fala filha!

Aaahhh! Mãe foi sabe...Eu nunca achei que ia gostar de alguém, ou que alguém fosse gostar de mim, e com ele eu...eu. - Giulieta achou que não devia contar detalhe por detalhe do que havia acontecido entre ela e Severo afinal aquilo era algo só deles então concluiu falando... - Me sinto tão feliz!

Eu to muito feliz por você filha! Muito! Olha agora que você tá namorando eu quero te aconselhar no que for possível vou te emprestar um livro trouxa, ele ajudou muito a sua irmã quando ela namorava. Sonia pegou a varinha e falou. – _Accio livro! - _Um livro de capa amarela muito grosso veio até ela e Sonia o entregou a filha e falou.Sonia beijou a testa da filha e saiu do quarto.Giulieta leu a capa do livro que se intitulava _"A psicologia dos relacionamentos" - Albert Geller Profº Doutor do Departamento de Psicologia Universidade de Harvard_, Giulieta colocou o livro em cima da cama para ler depois.


	10. Conhecendo a família de Giulieta

CAP 10 - Conhecendo a famila de Giulieta 

Giulieta e Severo saíram mais uma vez acompanhados também por _"Pingo_", dessa vez ambos levaram as suas vassouras e foram para o bairro vizinho chamado Pinewood onde havia uma pequena colina onde não iam ser vistos voando, além da vassoura Giulieta levou também um radinho à pilha. Severo não voava bem, mas mesmo assim aceitou o convite de Giulieta enquanto davam rasantes, o radinho de pilha estava ligado e tocava um rock.. Montado em sua vassoura há muito tempo encostada em casa Severo se surpreendeu, pois naquele dia ele não corcoveou voando na vassoura e ela falou pra ele depois que pousaram em solo.

Uauuu! Você voa bem! Você joga quadribol?

Não jogo não.

Pois devia! Eu jogo!

Joga? Que posição?

Atacante! E já pensou se eu ficar na Sonserina você podia tentar entrar pro time e podemos jogar juntos. - Ela sorria.

Ia ser muito bom, seriamos uma dupla e tanto! - Giulieta o beijou e começou a passear as suas mãos em Severo, ele foi fazendo o mesmo com as suas mãos e sentiu a pele macia das costas nuas de Giulieta, já que ela estava vestida numa blusa de frente única que estava amarrada no pescoço, ela sentiu um frio gostoso lhe percorrer pela espinha, os dois foram interrompidos quando o gato tentado caçar um rato do campo pulou neles e Giulieta falou.

Severo meu pai falou pra você ir lá em casa ele quer conhecer você, há dias ele vem me falando isso.

Ele quer me conhecer é? - Perguntou Severo meio assustado e Giulieta notou.

Calma! Meu pai não morde não ele quer saber, com quem eu tô namorando e saber se você é legal mesmo, enfim coisas de pai!

Sem problemas eu vou!

Bom você vai ter que dar um jeito de driblar seu pai. - Ela o encarou de modo preocupado com seus enormes olhos azuis.

Não tenho vontade de inventar nada Giulieta, aquele velho tem mais é que aceitar que eu to com uma bruxa mestiça e fim de papo.Quando que seu pai quer que eu vá lá?

Bem por ele, hoje você já almoçava lá.

Bom, eu vou falar com a minha mãe e almoço na sua casa amanhã!Que hora que vocês almoçam?

Meio dia, no máximo meio dia e meio, depende do trânsito por que meu pai vem de carro do consulado.

Tudo bem!

Severo já em casa falou para a mãe sobre o almoço, os dois estavam na sala e ele falava.

Então mãe, o pai da Giulieta quer que eu almoce lá, pra ele me conhecer.

Aaahhh! Claro filho ele tá certo, mas como você vai fazer você sabe que seu pai... -Severo interrompeu a mãe.

Eu não to nem aí pra ele, ele tem mais é que aceitar.

Filho, você não quer apanhar de novo quer? A que horas é esse almoço?

Meio dia, meio dia e meio, no máximo!

É seu pai vem nesse horário, eu vou dizer que te mandei pro Beco Diagonal fazer compras, alias gostaria mesmo que você fosse lá porque você não aproveita e vai depois desse almoço? Acho que você precisa de mais roupas, ainda mais agora que você está namorando tem que ficar bonito pra sua namorada. - Falou sorrindo para o filho.

Tá mãe! - Victória olhou para o filho que já estava arrumado e falou. – Huumm! Você tá um charme! Aahhhh! Flores filho, deixa eu te dar!. -Victória pegou a varinha e falou "_orchideous!"_ Da varinha dela saíram flores do campo, ela separou um arranjo para Giulieta e outro para a mãe dela e falou pro filho. – Bom almoço! - Severo saiu em direção à casa da namorada logo que saiu seu pai aparatou em casa.

Chegou na casa vizinha e foi recebido por Tina a empregada da família.

Olha senta! Vou avisar a julinha dizendo que você chegou!

Tá, tudo bem! - Severo sentou nervoso segurava tremendo as flores que trazia, quando ouviu um _crac_ na sala, era a mãe de Giulieta a Dona Sonia que vinha com uma grande bolsa de couro de dragão e tinha um bloquinho na mão, ela o viu e falou sorrindo.

Oláaa! Como vai?

Vou bem! Aaahh! Essas flores são pra senhora. - Ele falou de modo tímido, Sonia agradeceu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto que o fez corar de vergonha.

São muito bonitas, vou pedir pra Tina por num vaso e pode me chamar de Sonia. - Sonia se virou em direção á escada da casa, nela Giulieta já vinha descendo e sorriu para Severo.

Oi meu amor! - O abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na boca terminado o beijo ele lhe deu o buquê de flor.

São lindas! Obrigada! - Todos se encaminharam em direção à sala de jantar quando o pai Giulieta chegou.

Bom Dia! Vamos almoçar! - Giorgio olhou para Severo e falou. – Ahhh! É você o namorado da Julinha então? - Encaminhou-se até Severo sorriu lhe apertou as mãos e lhe deu um tapa forte nas costas. – Mas! Vamos sentar e comer! - Os quatro se sentaram e começaram a se servir de polenta frita, nhoque, frango a parmegiana e suco de abacaxi e Giorgio falou para Snape. – Espero que esteja do seu gosto à comida giovanotto!.

"Giovanotto?" "O que será giovanotto?". - Severo ficou encafifado.

Então, está gostando da comida Severo? - Sonia perguntou docemente.

Estou senhora, realmente está uma delícia! - Severo continuava acanhado.

Olha giovanotto! Fica a vontade!

É Severo, pode comer o quanto você quiser tá! - Giulieta sorriu olhando para ele que estava a seu lado.

Você mora aqui há muito tempo giovanotto? - Giorgio perguntou gesticulando.

É eu moro aqui no bairro desde que nasci.

Vá bene! Toda a sua família é de bruxo?

É senhor, por várias gerações. - Severo falou ainda tímido.

É muito interessante! Bem na minha família não tem ninguém que é bruxo, só a da minha mulher. - Giorgio olhou para Sonia e sorriu e Sonia em seguida perguntou para o garoto.

Você estuda em Hogwarts?

Estudo senhora estou no último ano.

Puxa que bom! E já sabe o que vai fazer?

Bom, quero trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. - Severo sorriu.

Ministério puxa! Meu pai é Ministro da Magia em Angola, toda a minha família é de lá. - Sonia olhava o garoto animada. Depois do almoço Giorgio chamou Severo até o escritório para conversar com ele. Severo entrou lá e viu uma grande quantidade de livros sobre economia, direito internacional e comércio exterior.

Senta! Senta! Quer licor?Você pode? É maior de idade não?

Não senhor eu sou menor ainda, tenho 16 faço 17 em Dezembro.

Aaahhh! Vá bene! Eu vou pegar o meu, é de cereja esse! - Giorgio encheu um pequeno cálice e deu um golinho, se sentou numa poltrona e começou a falar. – Gostei de você, você é educado é bem apessoado você tem cara de que é dedicado no estudo!

Sou sim, eu estudo bastante!

Interessante!Mas e seu pai e sua mãe o que fazem?

Bem minha mãe é Dona de casa, e meu pai trabalha no Ministério.

Vá bene! É como você vê, eu não sou bruxo, sou diplomata, acho que a Julinha deve ter comentado. - Giorgio espalmou as mãos.

Ela falou sim, ela também falou do avô, que tocava na orquestra. - Giorgio olhou Severo e ficou um tanto triste.

É giovanotto! Meu pai era um virtuosi, ele tocava aquele violino como se aquele instrumento fosse a vitta dele. - Giorgio ficou apenas alguns minutos quieto e completou. – Mas era a hora dele. - Giorgio suspirou e sorriu voltando a falar sobre a filha.- Então espero que você a faça feliz e ela faça você, é isso que importa e ahhh! Provavelmente seu pai já conversou essas coisas de homem com você, mas é sempre bom reforçar, bem você sabe que eu sei que hoje em dia os namorados não ficam só nos beijos como no meu tempo, então giovanotto se divirtam mas com respaonsabilidade, enfim seu pai já deve ter te falado né!.

É já senhor! - Falou Severo meio triste.

Bene eu gostei muito da nostra conversa giovanotto! E gostei de você! Então rapaz é só isso, vamos lá pra sala! - Severo se levantou juntamente com Giorgio que o abraçou dando um tapão nas costas dele.

Pronto bambina! Ele já foi interrogado! Agora eu e sua mãe precisamos voltar pro trabalho. - Bene Tchau Severo!Ahhh! Venha mais vezes a hora que quiser se quiser saber sobre o mundo trouxa como vocês bruxos dizem. Faço questão de te explicar sobre o futebol qual quer dia vou ao estádio e te levo junto!

Tá, tá certo, Tchau Senhor Giorgio! - E foi a vez da mãe.

Tchau Severo! De lembranças à sua mãe e seu pai.

Eu mando sim senhora! - O relógio de pêndulo na sala marcava uma hora, os pais de Giulieta saíram de mãos dadas para fora da casa.

Puxa sua família é muito legal Julinha! O seu pai! Queria que o meu fosse assim, alegre.

Ele é mesmo! E com certeza ele foi conversar com você sobre mim né?

Sim conversamos! - Severo ficou olhando a decoração da casa, não entrava lá desde o ano passado em uma das reuniões dos Comensais a casa de aspecto um tanto assustador agora era cheia de vida.Giulieta olhou e falou para Severo.

Severooo! Planeta Terra chamando!

Hãaaa? Desculpe é que eu tava vendo aqui a casa ela tá mais bonita agora!

Ah é? Era uma família chamada Lestrange que morava aqui antes né?

Era!Eles eram uma família bem tradicional aqui no quarteirão.

Nossa assim como a sua então?

Isso! - Severo olhava um porta retratos que havia continha uma foto que não se mexia era a foto de um senhor com um violino na mão e concluiu que aquele devia ser o avô de Giulieta.

E eles foram pra onde? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

Foram pra Londres, mais ou menos perto de Hammersmith eu acho.

Hammersmith tem um metrô lá perto!

Ah é?

É! Um lugar muito bonito eu vejo nas revistas trouxas que meu pai assina! - De repente Giulieta estalou o dedo esquerdo e voltou a falar. - Quando a gente for no Beco Diagonal à gente podia aproveitar e passear em Londres né?

É, você tem o mapa da cidade? - Severo perguntou

Meu pai deve ter aqui em algum lugar, aí no dia que gente for à gente leva.

E se nós formos hoje? - Ele olhou animado para a namorada.

Aaahh!Droga! Não dá hoje! Meu pai pediu pra entregar uma pasta pra um homem da França que vem aqui daqui a pouco. - Giulieta falou num tom muito triste. Severo antes de sair deu um beijo longo na namorada ele voltou para casa tão desanimado que nem teve vontade de ir mesmo para o Beco Diagonal depois. Quando entrou em casa viu sua mãe na sala, com o olho direito roxo e vergões da mesma cor nos braços.

Ah não mãe! - Severo foi até ela com expressão raivosa e viu a sala de jantar ao lado totalmente desarrumada pratos no chão quebrados, copos e cadeiras reviradas.

Seu pai!... - Severo a interrompeu.

Eu vi mãe!Foi por minha causa não foi?

É, o de sempre filho! E você sabe que ele quer que a gente almoce com ele sempre!

Eu não agüento mais isso, não agüento mais! - Severo gritou e saiu da casa ele sabia para onde ia, ia voltar na casa de Giulieta.


	11. Lições de Amor

CAP 11 -Lições de Amor. 

Severo voltou para a casa de Giulieta chegou na sala e encontrou Tina saindo.

Voltou? Isso é que é amor! Ela tá lá no escritório do pai dela eu acho.

Então eu vou lá tudo bem?

Tá! Vai! - Tina falou normalmente Severo foi até o escritório nos fundos da sala de jantar, ela estava lá falando no telefone um idioma diferente.Ela o avistou e sorriu, com um gesto ela pediu que ele se sentasse, ao terminar de falar. Ela perguntou.

Não foi no Beco?

Não perdi a vontade. - Severo falou muito triste, Giulieta notou que a tristeza dele não era somente pelo fato dela não ter podido ir com ele para o Beco, era tristeza por outro motivo.

Pela sua cara as coisas não foram boas na sua casa né? - Severo sem falar nada a abraçou muito forte tomou um fôlego e começou a falar.

Eu cheguei em casa, encontrei minha mãe machucada, a sala de jantar estava com pratos e copos quebrados a comida jogada a mesma coisa de sempre. - Giulieta pôs a mão na boca e falou.

Eu nem sei o que dizer Severo, e nem sei como te ajudar! - Ela o olhava espantada.

Só de você estar aqui comigo já me ajuda muito. - Ela o abraçou novamente quando o soltou falou.

Bem é...Eu vou pro meu quarto Severo, vem! Vamos ouvir discos pra você se alegrar. - Subiram e Severo entrou no quarto de cor laranja claro viu lá os pertences de Giulieta numa prateleira, onde havia livros de poções, herbologia, história da magia, num canto da prateleira o caldeirão. Giulieta foi até uma escrivaninha se abaixou, abriu uma portinha de onde ela tirou uns discos. Ele a olhava e pensava em tocar o corpo dela inteiro.

Olha! Vamos escutar! - Severo viu os discos, mas o que ele queria ver era ela tocar o violino então pediu.

Querida! Eu queria ver você tocar o violino!

Ah é? - Giulieta abriu uma outra portinha e tirou uma maleta onde continha seu violino, pediu que Severo sentasse na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e então começou a tocar.Severo ouviu emocionado, aquele som o fazia ficar feliz. Quando ela terminou de tocar se aproximou dele largou o violino na cama foi em sua direção e foi o beijando de modo lascivo, sentou-se em seu colo e depois sussurrando nos ouvidos dele falou.

Vem! - Ela se levantou puxando-o e o levou para sua cama, Severo viu que ela o olhava de modo avassalador. Sentados na cama dela Giulieta colocou a mão esquerda em cima do fecho das calças de Severo, ao mesmo tempo com a outra mão pegou a mão direita de Severo e fez deslizar as mãos dele nas coxas dela até por debaixo de sua minissaia, mais uma vez nos ouvidos dele ela falou de maneira sensual e provocante. – Hoje eu serei sua! - Ela tirou suas mãos de cima das mãos dele que continuou ali parada em suas coxas, Giulieta que estava ainda com a mão esquerda em cima da calça de Severo então devagar ela abriu, primeiro o botão depois o zíper. Giulieta começou a acariciá-lo, Severo deu um gostoso gemido quando ela falou sorrindo marota. – Faz o mesmo em mim!Faz! - E ele tirou as mãos que estavam entre as pernas dela e abriu o botão e o zíper da minissaia e começou a acaricía-la de modo a sentir sua carne quente e úmida, ela chegou perto dos ouvidos dele e falou num sussuro excitante. – Tá gostando?

Tô! É muito bom! - Ele falou sussurando nos ouvidos dela. Ela o beijou ardentemente e da boca desceu para o pescoço dele e ele para o dela, Ela pegou a mão esquerda de Severo e a colocou debaixo de sua blusinha e depois debaixo do sutiã fazendo-o sentir um de seus seios, ela largou a mão dele que continuou ali deslizando suave. – E você tá gostando? Perguntou bem próximo aos ouvidos dela.

Sim! - Giulieta respondeu gemendo baixo e prazerosamente, com sua mão direita livre começou a desabotoar a camisa de Severo, quando de repente uma campainha toca. Guilieta para tudo e fala ofegante.

Aaahhh não! Querido, deve ser aquele moço francês que meu pai disse que vinha. De forma também ofegante Severo falou.

Uma pena estava tão bom!

Tava mesmo! - Giulieta lançou uma piscadela sem vergonha e sorriu maliciosa para ele.Os dois se arrumaram e desceram em direção à sala onde a ainda campainha tocava e Giulieta falava.

Calma! Já vai! - Ela abriu a porta e foi atender ao tal francês que falou.

Bonjour madeimosselle! Eu vin pegar a pasta que George deixou para me. - O tal homem francês era gordo, tinha face rosada e só tinha cabelos na lateral da cabeça e parecia nervoso.

Sim meu pai tinha me avisado sente-se! - Giulieta indicou o sofá e ela e Severo foram para o escritório de Giorgio pegar a tal pasta que se encontrava em cima da mesa, voltaram para a sala e o homem andava de um lado para outro.

A pasta senhor! - Giulieta o olhou intrigada e falou então.

Não quer uma água com açúcar? O senhor parece muito nervoso.

Non, non merci! Eu ter que ir! Merci!

Merci! - Giulieta e Severo responderam e o homem foi embora. Severo então falou.

O que será que ele tem?

É, vai saber né! - Nesse momento ela olhou de volta para o namorado e falou. – Bom, nós podíamos continuar de onde paramos, hein! - E o olhou de forma maliciosa, então Severo a agarrou e a foi beijando no pescoço, ela num movimento o jogou no sofá e sentou ao seu lado jogando sua perna direita sobre ele e sentou-se em seu colo novamente ia tirando sua blusinha quando escuta.

Julinha! Já cheguei! - Era a voz de Tina, Giulieta olhou para Severo e lhe disse baixinho.

De novo! Que droga!A Tina chegou. - Tina chegou na sala e viu Giulieta sentada ao lado de Severo quando ele falou.

Bom Julinha, eu vou indo tchau!

Tchau, querido! - Os dois se despediram com um beijo.


	12. A viagem inesperada

CAP 12 - A viagem inesperada. 

Severo entrou em casa, foi para seu quarto quando ouviu seu pai chegar e pensou "_Há esta hora? Mas ainda são cinco e meia"_. Ele foi até o começo da escada e viu o pai falando para a sua mãe na sala.

Irei viajar por uma semana! Severo irá comigo.

O que você vai fazer com ele Homero?

O que vou fazer? Ora mulher! Logo ele fará 17 anos vou torná-lo um Comensal. - Homero falou forte.

Você não vai fazer nada com ele, Severo...Severo está doente, vou ter que leva-lo pra St Claires.

Doente? Está mentindo! - Homero apertou o braço de Victória.

Eu não iria mentir, sobre a saúde de meu filho, Homero! Ele está muito mal, já tentei todas as poções que conheço e ele não melhora. - Homero largou a mulher e foi em direção à parte superior da casa, Severo rapidamente entrou no quarto e por lá ficou até escutar de novo passos e seu pai falando.

Ele não ficará doente a vida toda, irei torná-lo um Comensal mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Homero aparatou com uma maleta na mão. Logo em seguida Victória foi até o quarto do filho, e o viu lá deitado na cama quando ele falou.

Por que meu pai insiste que eu seja um Comensal?

Para mostrar a força do nome Snape filho. Ela abraçou o filho e falou novamente. – Bom acho que nós dois precisamos passear um pouco, o que você acha de irmos para a casa dos seus avós em Cardiff? - Severo se animou pois da única vez que esteve lá passou uma temporada feliz.

Seria ótimo mãe! Estou com saudades deles.

Eu também! - Victória sorriu e falou. – Bem então vamos arrumar as nossas coisas. Ela saiu do quarto e Severo se levantou da cama, olhou para a janela foi até lá e abriu olhou para a janela de Giulieta que estava fechada, foi até o quarto onde dormia a mãe e falou.

Mãe vai a senhora eu...Eu quero ficar, por que não sei se teria graça viajar e deixar minha namorada aqui.

Bem... Filho eu queria muito que você fosse, eu não quero te deixar sozinho aqui e seus avós iriam gostar muito de te ver. - Victória o olhou triste.

Eu vou avisá-la então sobre a viagem. - Victória sorriu de leve, e Severo pela terceira vez foi até a casa de Giulieta chegando lá apertou a campainha e foi atendido por Tina.

Outra vez?Esqueceu alguma coisa? - Tina perguntou curiosa.

É eu preciso falar, urgente com a Giulieta. - Severo entrou e sentou no sofá quando viu Giorgio vir apressado.

Buona sera giovanotto! - Ele pôs as mãos no bolso da calça e falou. - Cadê minha passagem? - Da parte de cima da casa Giulieta vinha descendo com umas malas e as entregou para o pai. - Quando viu Severo.

Oi!Veio me ver de novo? - Giulieta sorriu quando o pai lhe perguntou.

Julinha, você viu minha passagem? - A garota já estava entrando no escritório quando perguntou.

Você não deixou dentro da cristaleira da sala de jantar?

No sei! Vou ver! - Giorgio saiu da sala e Sonia vinha descendo com mais uma mala e cumprimentou Severo também.

Oi menino! Olha não liga não é que eu e meu esposo vamos viajar de última hora, e tá tudo meio bagunçado.

Sem problemas, senhora! - Da sala de jantar Giorgio gritou.

Achei!Eco! - Giulieta saiu do escritório do pai e se sentou ao lado do namorado.

Nossa querido! Desculpa, mas tá tudo complicado aqui, minha mãe vai pra Dinamarca cobrir a abertura da Copa Européia de Quadribol e meu pai vai pra Roma falar com o Ministro.

Eu nem tava acompanhando a Copa. – Disse Severo sem emoção, Giulieta tentou sorrir e perguntou.

Bom o que aconteceu? - Ela olhou intrigada.

Bem eu...Eu vou viajar pra Cardiff pra casa dos meus avós com a minha mãe... - Severo falou triste e continuou. – Eu gosto de lá, mas eu não queria...Queria ficar aqui com você. - Giulieta o abraçou e disse.

Querido, não custa nada você viajar com a sua mãe e ver seus avós, porque a gente nunca sabe quando eles vão embora. - Ela sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

Você tem razão! Assim que eu chegar lá eu te mando uma coruja tá?

Tá! Eu vou esperar! Agora vá! - Giulieta sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa, os dois se levantaram quando Giorgio e Sonia chegaram perto da filha pra se despedir.

Filha cuidado tá! Nós não vamos demorar a voltar. - Sonia falou e abraçou a filha e Severo em seguida Giorgio disse.

Cuidem-se os dois va bene! - Ele fez o mesmo abraçou a filha e o namorado.

Vamos! - Giorgio e Sonia saíram da casa e logo em seguida foi Severo.

Querido divirta-se! - Giulieta falou quando ele já estava de costas ele respondeu ainda triste.

Tentarei! - E saiu em direção a sua casa. Chegando lá Severo tratou de arrumar as suas coisas a mãe já o esperava de malas prontas na sala.

Casa dos Collins, Cardiff, País de Gales! - Ela jogou o pó de flu, Severo ficou junto da mãe e sentiu um solavanco, de repente a sala de sua casa havia desaparecido, a partir dali ele fechou os olhos e só sentiu a sensação de ser puxado, a viagem demorou uns quinze minutos finalmente eles haviam pisado em algo, Severo abriu os olhos e viu uma nuvem de poeira na sua frente mas percebeu que a mãe estava do seu lado e ela falou.

Aaaahhhh! Chegamos filho! - A poeira baixou e os dois puderam avistar a sala da casa dos Collins os pais de Victória, a sala era clara tinha papéis de parede na cor creme com desenhos de flores de lis , uma poltrona bege e um sofá marrom avermelhado, uma janela perto da porta de entrada com uma cortina branca de rendas. – Puxa acho que nenhum dos dois está filho, o jeito é esperar por eles. - Mais ao fundo da sala perto de uma porta branca havia uma prateleira com muitos vidros de poções e uma balança, acima da prateleira um relógio trouxa indicava as horas que marcavam sete e meia, Severo se sentou no sofá e colocou a sua mochila no chão, a sua mãe continuou de pé colocou a sua mala no chão e ficou contemplando a sala, e começou a andar pela casa emocionada, afinal ali ela passou bons momentos em sua vida. Foi até o fundo da sala onde havia uma porta branca ela abriu e viu a sala de jantar de paredes em tom pastel e uma janela como a da sala com rendas, ao lado da mesa mais ao fundo uma estante guardava as louças de cerâmica de sua mãe e uma bonequinha que Victória havia ganhado dela, na sala ainda Severo continuava sentado quando ouviu um _"Crac" _viu um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, alto e magro de olhos verdes e bem rosado aparecer , o velho olhou na direção de Severo com uma cara pouco amigável e falou alto com uma voz rouca.

Que faz aqui Homero? Você não é bem vindo aqui saia! Saia!.

Não sou Homero, eu sou seu neto Severo Snape!

Por Merlin! É você? E como cresceu desde aquela vez!

É cresci bastante! - E Severo sorriu para o avô e o velho voltou a falar.

E onde está a Vicky?

A minha mãe? Bem lá dentro! - Severo soltou um sorriso e apontou em direção à porta branca.

Eu vou lá dentro, venha! Venha! - O avô de Snape, acompanhou o neto os dois entraram pela porta branca atravessaram a sala de jantar, e chegaram na cozinha que era clara também, Peter Collins esse era o nome de seu avô olhou pela janela da cozinha e viu a filha no jardim perto da estufa e foi em direção a ela, Peter chegou no jardim abraçou e sorriu para a filha e falou alto.

Vicky! Minha filha! Como você está bonita! - Victória sorriu para o pai e falou.

Pai! A pai! Quanto tempo não é? O senhor viu como Severo cresceu.

Eu vi! E até confundi ele com aquela coisa ruim do seu esposo! - Victória olhou para o pai triste e falou.

Ora pai! Deixa o Homero pra lá! Eu vim pra me alegrar! Vou ficar uma semana aqui! Enquanto Homero estiver fora.- Victória voltou a perguntar para o pai.- Cadê a mamãe?

Ela fica na loja até as sete e meia, esqueceu?

É mesmo, tinha esquecido! - Peter pegou os braços da filha e a conduziu até a porta da cozinha onde Severo estava parado e ele falou.

Vocês devem estar com muita fome, vou fazer um lanche pra nós! - Peter pegou sua varinha e começou preparar tudo colocou suco de abóbora na mesa, pão de minuto, chá e bolo Gales.

Bem vô na verdade eu não estou com fome, eu fui num almoço hoje.- Victória interrompeu o filho e falou para o pai dela.

Severo está namorando pai!Uma vizinha nossa que é bruxa também!

Namorando? Nossa o tempo passa, quando ele veio aqui era um garotinho! Mas e a escola como está? Você ainda estuda em Hogwarts não é?

Estudo vô! E o avô voltou a perguntá-lo.

E como estão suas notas? É bom aluno?

Sou vô! Claro! - Peter olhou o neto com uma expressão satisfeita, mudou de assunto falando para o neto novamente.

Severo! Bom se você não está com fome suba, vá descansar um pouco coloque as malas de vocês no quarto que era de Vicky! Ele fica no fim do corredor a direita é o penúltimo quarto!Ahhh! E se quiser usar o banheiro tem um no meio do corredor e outro antes da escada pro sótão!

Tudo bem vô, vou indo lá! - Severo só esteve naquela casa uma vez e não se lembrava da localização dos aposentos,subiu com as malas até o andar de cima viu o corredor que tinha papéis de parede na cor azul pastel foi até o fim dele e viu a porta do penúltimo quarto que ficava a direita, na porta do quarto havia uma plaquinha velha de madeira com o nome Vicky, Severo pensou _"Nossa essa plaquinha ainda está aí"_, Severo abriu a porta branca do quarto e entrou lá, tudo estava como da última e única vez que ele esteve lá, acima da cama de sua mãe havia uma prateleira com um caldeirão gasto, livros trouxas que ela gostava de ler, algumas bonecas e um guarda roupa branco com um espelho na porta a cama branca também tinha um lençol rosa pastel e algumas almofadas amarelas,Severo colocou as malas no chão e realmente estava muito cansado, ele pegou uma roupa limpa na mochila e foi tomar seu banho. No andar de baixo Victória continuava conversando com o pai quando sua mãe Eleanor Mackenzie Collins chegou, Eleanor era gorda, rosada e tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos claros como os da filha, ela olhou em direção à Victória sorriu e em seguida soltou algumas lágrimas.

Vicky! Minha filha! Nossa filha como você tá magra! Cadê, o meu neto?Onde ele está? Ele veio com você Vicky? - E foi à vez de Peter responder.

Ele veio Leanor, ele esta lá em cima descansando. - Peter sorriu.

Aí! Que ótimo! Depois eu subo lá! - E Eleanor perguntou a filha.

Como vão as coisas Vicky?

Na mesma mãe. - Victória deu um muxoxo e Eleanor a levou para a sala de jantar e continuou a conversa.

Filha! Não sei por que você continua com...Com aquela coisa?

Mãe, eu continuou com ele por causa do menino eu quero uma vida boa pro meu filho e também por que tenho medo de sair de lá! - Victória disse com as lágrimas caindo.

Mas filha! Isso é vida? Ele maltrata o menino, e você!

Mas mãe me entenda! - E Eleanor a interrompeu chateada.

Sua vida aqui não era ruim, era?

Claro que não mãe!

Filha! O seu problema é que você nunca se conformou com uma vida modesta não é? Eu sei que é! - Eleanor gesticulava as mãos e continuava. -Você gosta de luxos, e esta pagando um preço alto por isso! E o pior de tudo é o menino que sofre junto, Vicky o Severo não tem nada a ver com isso! - Victória nada falou afinal ela sabia que sua mãe tinha razão.

Enquanto isso Giulieta assistia na sala de tv ao noticiário quando ela ouviu a seguinte notícia

"_O secretário de relações exterior francês Pierre Legrand acaba de ser encontrado morto na estrada que liga Liverpool a Manchester, a polícia está no local neste momento para levar o corpo para autópcia"_ Nisso aparece à foto do homem e Giulieta solta um grito chamando Tina.

Tinaaaaa!Tinaaaaaaa! - Tina veio correndo até a sala de tv e viu Giulieta de pernas bambas e tremendo muito.

Que foi Julinha? Que cara é essa?

O francês! Ele...ele...ele...morreu. - Giulieta apontava tremendo para tv. Tina a olhou espantada e falou.

Que francês Julinha?

Ele teve aqui hoje à tarde Tina...ele...ele tava nervoso, eu até ofereci água com açucar pra ele...E agora ele aparece MORTO!

Por Merlin! - Tina ficou de boca escancarada e paralizou também. Giulieta ainda assustada falou.

Se tivesse um jeito de avisar meu pai!

Calma Julinha! Calma! Vou pegar uma poção pra você! - Giulieta tomou uma poção calmante e dormiu, mas teve um pesadelo. Havia sonhado que ela e Severo estavam sendo perseguidos por pessoas vestidas em capas negras e longas, de repente viu Severo sumir e sentiu uma mão lhe pegar bem forte, ela olhou para trás e viu Severo mais velho vestido em uma roupa negra com uma longa capa que a olhou de modo acolhedor e disse.

Não tenha medo estou aqui! - Giulieta acordou suada e assustada a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar um pergaminho e escrever para Severo o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que escreveu aparatou para Flamingo Village um lugar igual ao Beco Diagonal em Londres, mas de tamanho menor, foi até o correio onde avistou a primeira coruja que viu ela pegou e tratou de despachar a carta. Bem à noite Severo recebeu a carta.

Continua


	13. Notícias

Cap 13 – Notícias. 

Severo pos a coruja pra dentro lhe deu um pouco de água e tratou de ler a carta, ficou preocupado com o que leu e tratou de responder rapidamente. E na manhã seguinte ela recebeu e tratou de ler.

"_Meu amor,_

_Também fiquei impressionado, afinal ele esteve na sua casa antes de ser encontrado morto. Mas olha...Não se preocupe, as autoridades trouxas irão resolver isso._

_Bom quanto a mim estou gostando daqui, mas você faz falta... Eu ainda não sai pra cidade, afinal sozinho não tem graça alguma. Eu sonhei que você estava aqui comigo bem você seria muito bem vinda aqui na casa dos Collins, querida vou me despedindo, pois amanhã cedo meu avô vai me explicar sobre a poção da Agilidade._

_Com amor_

Severo."   
Giulieta acabou de ler a carta desceu e ouviu o telefone tocar. Era o seu pai com uma voz muito assustada.   
Pai! Graça a Merlin! Pai! Aquele homem que teve aqui ele morreu. - Do outro lado da linha Giorgio falou.   
Bambina! Fiquei sabendo assim que cheguei! Estou tão assustado quanto tu!   
Pai! Eu to com medo de ficar aqui pai! Filha io no posso, sair daqui por enquanto! - E Nesse momento Giulieta lhe fez um pedido.   
Pai posso ir pra Cardiff? - Giorgio não entendeu e perguntou. 

Cardiff? Porque?

Deixa pai!Eu vou visitar o Severo, por favor! Eu to com medo de ficar aqui!

Vá bene! Vá bene! Mas manda notícia!

Mando sim! - Giulieta desligou o telefone e foi correndo arrumar uma malinha e pegou uma gaiola para gato e o colocou dentro. Preferiu ir pra Cardiff com Pó de Flu. Chegando lá foi recepcionada pela avó de Severo, Eleanor. Giulieta limpou a poeira das vestes e se apresentou.

Olá, senhora! - Eleanor olhou intrigada e falou.

Olá! A senhorita quem é?

Desculpe! Giulieta bateu a mão na testa e falou, sou a namorada de Severo, Giulieta!

- Aaahhh! Bem venha! Venha! 

Obrigada! Bom pode deixar suas coisas aqui. - Eleanor apontou para o sofá Giulieta colocou sua mala em cima do sofá e soltou o gato da gaiola.- Quando você chegou, eu estava terminando o almoço! - Eleanor falou contente, as duas se viraram em direção à porta e deram de cara com Severo, Giulieta sorriu e foi correndo abraçá-lo e ele lhe falou.

Você aqui? - Ele falou muito feliz.

Sim meu amor. - E lhe deu vários beijos no rosto.

Severo viu a avó logo atrás e falou para ela. – Não é linda ela vó?

É! Ela é! Vamos! Vou terminar o almoço. - Os três foram até a cozinha e Giulieta falou para Severo.

Eu trouxe o _"Pingo"._

O _"Pingo_" veio é?

Claro que veio, ele deve estar lá fora ficou impaciente pra sair da gaiola. - Severo notou que a namorada tinha um ar preocupado e nervoso, e a chamou para sala.

Você está inquieta! Calma! - Giulieta o abraçou mais uma vez e choramingando lhe disse.

Não consigo, Severo! Só de pensar que horas antes de morrer ele esteve em casa, e quem fez isso com ele?Eu fiquei com medo de ficar em casa.

Calma! Agora você está aqui! Não vai acontecer nada! - Eleanor os chamou para almoçar na mesa da sala de jantar estava Peter, ao lado de Eleanor, Victória de frente para a mãe e do lado dela Severo, Giulieta se sentou do lado dele então Peter perguntou.

Então você é a namorada no meu neto?

Sou! - E sorriu.

Sua família é de bruxos tradicionais?

É, por parte de mãe e meu pai é trouxa. - Giulieta deu um risinho.

Poxa! Então é como nós aqui! - Peter sorriu para Giulieta e para a filha e continuou a perguntar.

Você é Inglesa? Tem irmãos?

Sou Canadense! E tenho, dois irmãos. - Giulieta se servia de um pedaço de lombo Foi à vez de Eleanor perguntar.

Esses irmãos moram com você?

Não, minha irmã mais velha é casada e mora na Espanha, e o meu irmão tem uma namorada e mora na Suíça. - Peter continuou.

E seus pais?

Bem meu pai é Diplomata, e minha mãe é repórter do Profeta Diário.

Muito bem!Desculpe se a assustamos com tantas perguntas. - Peter dava uma garfada no seu pedaço de lombo.

Não assustou não senhor... - Peter a interrompeu.

Chame-me de Peter! - Victória então falou.

Mamãe amanhã eu vou à sua loja de doces!

Senhora tem uma loja de doces? - Os olhos de Giulieta brilharam.

Tenho, a loja era do meu pai e ficou pra mim depois que ele morreu. - Eleanor soltou um leve suspiro triste.

Puxa que legal! - Falou Giulieta enquanto tomava seu suco de uva. Peter olhou para o relógio e falou.

Já está pronta! - E bateu a mão na mesa. Giulieta olhou e não entendeu e Severo falou.

Meu avô está preparando uma poção para levar na botica dele amanhã. - Severo olhou o avô orgulhoso e Giulieta perguntou.

O senhor tem uma botica?

Tenho! A melhor da cidade! Bom me dê licença eu vou colocar a poção no frasco. -Severo se levantou também e falou para a namorada.

Vem! Vamos! - Os três saíram em direção a um quartinho ao lado da estufa. O gato de Giulieta estava deitado em cima de uma madeira e dormia na sombra. Os três entraram no quartinho onde havia dois caldeirões grandes, duas balanças e vários frascos de diversos tamanhos dentro de um dos caldeirões havia uma poção de cor vermelho vivo.

Hummm! Está no ponto! Vejam meninos, está é a poção da Esperança!

Nossa! - O casal olhou espantado. Quando Peter perguntou para Giulieta.

Você estuda em Hogwarts?

Sim vou fazer o último ano agora.

Então ainda não sabe qual casa vai ficar?

É ainda não sei. - Ela sorriu.

E o que pretende fazer depois?

Bom eu quero trabalhar como curandeira!

Curandeiro é uma profissão muito bonita, salvar vidas.

Eu sei! Eu ado...- Eleanor entrou no quartinho nesse momento trazendo as sobremesas eram taças de sorvete de vários sabores e falou para Peter.

Querido, essa semana é o aniversário da cidade e os Elmer vão fazer o churrasco habitual, Glória acabou de me ligar confirmando. - Eleanor olhou para o neto e a namorada e Peter falou.

Bom nós vamos como sempre né! - Peter sorriu e Eleanor saiu falando.

Bom, vou lavar a louça! - Lá dentro Victória estava limpando a mesa com a varinha. Victória e a mãe estavam ajeitando a cozinha e começaram a por a conversas em dia, as duas ficaram conversando em voz baixa.

Filha!

Diga mãe!

Homero ainda bate em você?E ele ainda é Comensal?

Ainda mãe! - Victória chorava.

Por que você não denúncia ele filha? - Eleanor olhou a filha preocupadíssima.

Mãe, eu já te falei eu tenho medo mãe dele! Medo dos amigos dele! - Victória tinha as mãos trêmulas enquanto falava.

Você não pode ter medo à vida toda filha! Eu me preocupo com você, que mundo é esse de vocês?

Mãe! Eu não posso fazer nada, esse foi o destino que escolhi e tenho que me conformar com ele.

Eu me preocupo com meu neto, vivendo no meio disso tudo! Quando eu quis a guarda dele você disse que Homero ia melhorar. - Victória ficou calada tomou fôlego e continuou.

E mãe, Por Merlin continue mantendo esse segredo, não quero o papai metido nisso!

Filha, seu pai nunca soube de nada das atividades do seu marido! - Eleanor falou com a voz embargada.

Depois de terminarem de arrumar a cozinha Victória e a mãe se juntaram a Peter, Severo e Giulieta. Peter estava dando um jeito na sua Cleansweep Magna, Severo distraia o gato da namorada e Giulieta escrevia uma carta para mandar a mãe avisando que estava tudo bem. Giulieta ainda tinha a feição preocupada estava pensando no homem que foi até a sua casa e horas depois apareceu morto e se lembrou de como ele estava nervoso. Severo interrompeu os pensamentos da garota perguntando.

Ainda pensando naquele trouxa?

Huhummm! - Giulieta deu um muxoxo.

Não fica assim não! Os responsáveis vão ser encontrados você vai ver! - Giulieta olhou-o mais animada e lhe deu um beijo.


	14. Entre panelas e caldeirões

CAP 14 - Entre panelas e caldeirões. 

Na manhã seguinte na mesa da sala de jantar, todos se encontravam tomando café quando Peter pegou o Profeta Diário e falou para todos.

Por Merlin! País de Gales ganhou da Inglaterra! No minuto final Joseph Owens pegou o pomo! - Peter falou contente quando foleou mais uma página do jornal quando leu a seguinte notícia.

"_Alto Funcionário do Ministério é encontrado inconsciente em Londres, _

O chefe de Cooperação Internacional da Magia Samuel Platter foi encontrado inconsciente em uma estação de metrô em Londres, Aurores que estavam no local o viram ser torturado por dois Comensais, que logo que avistaram os aurores se retiraram do local deixando a vitima em estado lastimável"

Peter fechou o jornal com violência e falou.

Que esses...esses Comensais pretendem? Por nossas vidas de cabeça pra baixo? É um absurdo! - Peter falava inconformado enquanto todos olhavam calados, quando Eleanor voltou a falar.

Que tal vocês irem para a minha loja de doces? - Ela olhou para o neto e para Giulieta.

Legal! - Os dois falaram junto.

E poderiam ir a botica também Eleanor! - Peter protestou.

Quer vir também Vicky? - Eleanor perguntou sorrindo.

Não mãe eu vou ficar um pouco na botica com o papai, em seguida dar uma volta em Harper Village e depois vou à casa dos Helmer. - Peter então falou.

Frank Helmer e a esposa estão na cidade vão passar o resto do verão aqui ele vai ficar muito feliz em vê-la, Vicky! - Frank Helmer nos tempos de Hogwarts era apaixonado por Victória. Peter, a filha, o neto e a namorada entraram na lareira e foram para a botica antes. Eleanor ia para sua loja de doces em seu carro.

Nossa pai, não mudou nadinha aqui, continua igual!

É, e está bom assim, bom vou abrir a porta da botica _"Alomorra". -_Falou o velho e a porta se abriu de dentro pra fora, ele mais uma fez falou um feitiço _"Limpar"_, a poeira que havia nos vidros, nas balanças e nas cestas com ingredientes havia sumido.- Bem pessoal, vou mostrar pra vocês uma poção que está maturando venham! - Os quatros foram até os fundos do estabelecimento onde havia um pequeno laboratório com caldeirões cheios e borbulhantes e Peter continuou falando.

Essa poção aqui... - E apontou para uma poção de cor alaranjada. -... Serve para feridas provocadas por Crintênios dão muito por aqui e na Irlanda, eles são parecidos com aranhas tem oito pernas, mas tem asas se esses bichos mordem a gente e a região fica com um vergão amarelo e começa a inchar e formar uma bolha, se não passar poção logo a pele da região afetada começa a cair. - Giulieta olhou para o caldeirão e fez cara de nojo. - Este outro caldeirão...- e Peter apontou para ele... – Aqui tem poção do sono, vai ficar pronta hoje quando chegar à lua crescente. - Severo olhava tudo atentamente, a segunda matéria que ele mais gostava era poções, a primeira sem dúvida era DCAT. Victória ficou mais cinco minutos com o pai e foi embora, Severo e Giulieta ficaram ajudando Peter a atender os clientes na botica, perto do meio dia eles foram dar uma volta pela parte mágica de Cardiff o Harper Village, ali era como qualquer centro de comércio bruxo, havia lojas de animais, roupas, uma taverna idêntica ao Caldeirão Furado, uma loja de logros, Severo há muito tempo não ia ali e achou tudo muito pequeno comparado ao Beco Diagonal, Peter de repente parou de andar e falou.

Bem acaba aqui! Os três pararam em uma parede onde havia uma fonte com um bruxo esculpido, na estátua lia-se Nicolau Flamel.

É bem pequeno aqui Seu Peter! - Giulieta falou triste.

Ah! Sim claro a maior parte das lojas ou estão em Hogsmeade ou em Londres no Beco Diagonal Giulieta, é pra onde todos vão não é mesmo? Mas eu não tenho do que me queixar à clientela que eu tenho é da região, são fiéis sabe! - Peter abriu um vão na parede que dava para a parte trouxa de Cardiff e seguiram em direção a loja de doces de Eleanor que veio recebê-los alegremente.

Ahhh! Chegaram! - A loja estava cheia de gente, todos com suas taças de sorvetes na mesa, o calor ali nunca fora tão forte, todos procuravam ao máximo se refrescar. Depois de abraçar a todos Eleanor tornou a falar. - Olha esse aqui é um dos meus funcionários Philip McGovern e a irmã dele Gertrudes. - Philip e Gertrudes eram altos, brancos, e bem ruivos, aparentavam ter mais ou menos uns vinte e poucos anos. Eleanor falou olhando para Giulieta e Severo. E em seguida Philip os cumprimentou logo depois se virou em direção a Eleanor e falou.

Dona Eleanor eu e Gertha estamos saindo para almoçar tá?

Ah! Sim tudo bem.

Dona Eleanor nós vamos indo então. - Philip e Gertrudes sairam em direção a rua em seguida foi à vez de Peter falar.

Leanor irei voltar pra botica, mas antes posso levar esse sorvete aqui de nozes huumm! Tá com uma cara de que tá bom. - Eleanor olhou para o marido riu e falou.

Tá bom leva um pouco toma! - Eleanor colocou o sorvete em uma forminha e entregou ao marido que saiu logo em seguida.

Meninos venham pra cozinha, venham! - Severo e Giulieta seguiram pra cozinha que ficava dentro do balcão à esquerda entraram lá e vinha um delicioso cheiro de abacaxi lá dentro havia muitas panelas, uma enorme porta de metal escrita câmara fria, uma mesa de madeira, uma prateleira com potes de castanhas, nozes, avelãs e pacotes de farinha e umas cestas com muitas frutas. No fogão havia uma panela que soltava uma fumaça com o cheiro de abacaxi.

Meninos! Esse sorvete está quase pronto só falta esfriar um pouquinho mais! - Giulieta interrompeu Eleanor perguntando.

Sra Collins onde fica o toalete?

Ahhh! Querida você volta pra loja, sai do balcão e a sua direita fica os toaletes.

Tá bom! Severo, já volto tá!

Tá! - Giulieta foi ao toalete e quando entrou no balcão para voltar à cozinha ouviu um chamado de um rapaz ela olhou em sua direção ele que era alto, branco tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e longos, olhos azuis.Giulieta o olhou, mas não sabia o que fazer afinal o tal rapaz pensou que ela fosse funcionária do lugar, logo atrás dele chegou outro rapaz alto, branco, e de cabelos e olhos castanhos falando.

E aí Sirius? Já escolheu o sorvete que você vai tomar?

Não, Remo ainda não.- Sirius não deixou de reparar em Giulieta, a achou com uma beleza diferente, ele simplesmente não tirou os olhos dela.Lupin foi perguntando para Giulieta.

Qual é o que está vendendo mais?

Bem...é talvez seja esse aqui de nozes. - Nesse instante Philip e Gertrudes haviam voltado do almoço e Giulieta aliviada falou para Philip.

Philip você atende eles, eu preciso voltar pra cozinha! - Giulieta tinha a face vermelha de vergonha.

Ah! Pode deixar! - Giulieta voltou para a cozinha com expressão de alívio e falou para Severo.

Ufaaa! Nossa dois rapazes lá na loja acharam que eu fosse a balconista, imagina querido um deles me perguntou qual era o sorvete mais vendido! Eu fiquei bem sem graça eu nem sabia o que dizer, ainda bem que o Philip e a Gertrudes chegaram.

Que apuro! - Severo sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto e continuou. - Uma pena você perdeu a minha vó colocando o sorvete na tal câmara lá, nossa essas máquinas trouxas são muito malucas!

Na loja, Sirius e Remo conversavam animadamente.

- Uma pena Tiago não estar aqui com a gente, ele ia gostar daqui de Cardiff. Falou Lupin.

Eu vou voltar aqui Remo! Só pela garota trouxa, acho que vou experimentar todos os sorvetes da loja!

Mas ela nem fica aqui no balcão Sirus, pelo visto ela é a cozinheira.

Que cozinheira! Nossa! - Sirius falou malicioso.

Interessou hein!

Claro! Amanhã já tenho um esquema, vou convidá-la para a parada de aniversário da cidade, tenho certeza que ela não vai recusar, afinal minha lábia é boa!

Você hein Sirius, mas como você vai fazer se você vai embora depois de amanhã?

Disse bem Aluado, depois de amanhã, amanhã é bastante tempo pra conhecer ela, e ela sair comigo! - Sirius dizia empolgado.

Sirius, você é doido! - Os dois saíram da loja de doces em direção à rua, logo depois Giulieta e Severo saíram da loja e voltaram deram uma volta na praça e de lá foram para casa.

Continua...


	15. Revelações

_**Nome da fic:Blue Eyes **_

_**Autor:Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão,sexo,violência)**_

_**Gênero: Romance,mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida ,o pai de Severo fará tudo para separa-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes  
CAP 15 Revelações

Naquela noite todos da casa foram dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte haveria comemorações do aniversário da cidade. Giulieta estava instalada no sótão da casa, junto com Victória. Na alta madrugada Giulieta acordou, havia tido um pesadelo no qual ela e Severo estavam sendo perseguidos pelos Comensais, quando ela olha para trás e vê o mesmo Severo, anos mais velho lhe mostrando a Marca negra no braço esquerdo. Giulieta acordou assustada e viu que Victória não estava lá no quarto, então ela olhou em direção a algo que brilhava no quarto e vinha do canto direito da parede próximo a velha máquina de costura, se levantou e foi até o lugar quando viu embaixo da máquina de costura uma penseira,com líquido prata dentro, ela se abaixou ficou olhando aquele líquido rodando Giulieta foi colocando seu rosto mais perto, mais perto até que sentiu-se puxada para dentro da penseira e lá estava ela em uma casa que ela já havia visto,aquela era a casa de Severo ela tinha estado nesta casa quando ele havia ficado doente mas ela não reparou em muitos detalhes de repente ela escutou o barulho de alguém correndo para lá Giulieta olhou para trás e viu a mãe de Severo vindo pelo corredor de paredes azul petróleo, Giulieta viu Victória chorando muito e com os braços machucados, ela foi até onde estava Victória caida perto da lareira de pedra cinza e falou.

Senhora Snape? O que foi? Que foi? Mas Victória não lhe deu atenção. – Senhora deixa eu te ajudar, por favor! Venha aqui! - Mas Giulieta não obteve resposta e gritou. – Sra Snape, olha pra mim droga! Eu quero te ajudar! - E mais uma vez Victória não a olhou e continuava chorando. Então Giulieta concluiu e bateu a mão na testa e pensou "_Droga! claro eu estou dentro da memória dela na penseira, ela não pode me ver"_. Giulieta ouviu um passo pesado vindo na direção da sala e viu um rosto muito parecido com o de Severo, a cara dele não era nada agradável ele veio em direção a Victória a pegou com força pelos braços e a jogou no sofá e falou em tom grave.

Achou que eu não ia descobrir Victória? Você e o moleque foram visitar aquela sua gente! Quer por a minha reputação no lixo quer? Quer saber como descobri que você foi visitar aquela gente? - Victória continuou chorando. - Francis Goyle te viu em Cardiff sua imbecil, te viu com seus pais!

Homero! Eu não vou mais lá! Eu não vou mais! - Victória chorava e tinha as mãos sobre o rosto e estava encolhida no sofá.

Hahaha! Como você é patética Victória, mas é assim que eu gosto, lugar de mestiço é esse, obedecendo a nós os seguidores do Lord das Trevas! - A raiva e o medo de Gilulieta com aquela cena ficou crescente _"Um Comensal! O pai dele é um Comensal!"_, de repente ela o viu sair dali e ir em direção ao escritório, viu Victória andando a passos lentos em direção ao corredor, Giulieta saiu trêmula em seu encalço parando atrás de Victória e vendo no pé da escada um garoto chorando e Victória falando.

Não chora meu querido! Não chora. - Giulieta ficou perplexa então ela olhou para trás e viu o mesmo homem vindo em direção a Severo ele chegou perto do garoto, com um cinto na mão e falou.

Sai sua inútil! Sai. - Victória muito relutante obedeceu. Homero voltou os olhos para o filho e falou. -Vou lhe dar o que merece! Afinal não é de trouxas que você gosta? Responde?

Não!Não gosto de sangues ruins! - Homero começou a dar no filho fortes cintadas no corpo todo. Giulieta não aguentou olhar aquilo queria mais que tudo sair dali, foi quando sentiu alguém lhe pegar pelos braços e tira -la dali, era Victória que a arrastou para fora da penseira a abraçou bem forte e falou.

Calma! Calma! Você está aqui de volta querida!

Senhora Snape! - Giulieta deu mais um abraço apertado nela, minutos depois ficou mais calma e perguntou para Victória. – Ele serve o você-sabe–quem! Eu vi! Um Comensal o pai do Sev... Victória ainda abraçada na menina falou chorando.

Serve Giulieta, ele serve! e contínua trabalhando no Ministério sem despertar suspeitas.

Por que a senhora não o denúncia? Esse monstro! - Giulieta falava chorando.

Eu tenho medo Giulieta! Ele não é sozinho, ele tem os outros Comensais com ele! O próprio Você-Sabe-Quem!

Mas mesmo assim! Se ele for denunciado junto com os outros essas coisas de Arte das Trevas acabam!

Giulieta! Eu não posso! Entenda!

Não! Eu não posso entender! Eu vi a maneira que ele tratou a senhora, a maneira que ele tratou a pessoa que eu amo! E no jornal a maneira como os Comensais dele deixaram aquele homem.

Giulieta deixa isso pra lá, por Merlin! Não conte a Severo que você sabe sobre o pai dele, por favor! E por favor, se você ama meu filho não vai atrás de encrenca com os Comensais, eles são perigosos menina, não pensam muito quando querem matar quem está atrapalhando Você-Sabe-Quem. - Victória a olhava e soltava lágrimas.

Olha eu faço isso por ele! Mas pense senhora, por favor! Pense! O lugar do seu marido e da corja dele é em Azkaban! - Victória nada falou, elas se deitaram mas agora quem estava sem sono era Giulieta que se revirava na cama, já era de manhãzinha quando ela resolveu levantar ficar no quintal vendo "Pingo" brincar com um inseto qualquer quando ela sentiu alguém se encostar a seu lado.

Acordou cedo meu amor! - Giulieta olhou para o lado e viu Severo de pé, ele por sua vez reparou que a cara dela não estava nada bem, a impressão era a de que Giulieta havia apanhado, pois seus cabelos crespos estavam desalinhados, seu rosto expressava um cansaço enorme. Severo a puxou para si e falou.

Não fique se consumindo! Eu vi como você ficou quando soube de Samuel Platter, mas em St Mungos irão cuidar dele! - Giulieta olhou-o cansada e falou em tom fraquinho.

Eu sei! - E voltou os olhos para um ponto qualquer do quintal e se lembrou do livro que havia visto no quarto de Severo e pensou _"Será que ele esta estudando pra ser Comensal? Não ele não, Merlin não faça isso comigo!"_. Giulieta de repente se levantou e falou para Severo. – Eu vou me trocar. - E deu um riso fraco para ele. Giulieta tomou um banho se arrumou, mas mesmo assim a sua cara ainda estava cansada, Peter na mesa do café notou e deu a ela uma poção revitalizadora, que ajudou a melhorar o ânimo da menina. Eleanor muito contente falou.

Bom queridos, hoje tem a parada na cidade então se quiserem comprar alguma coisa na cidade vão logo! Ahhh, Mais tarde tem o churrasco dos Helmer! . - Severo olhou animado para Giulieta e perguntou.

Vamos dar uma volta Julinha? – Com a cara mais animada ela respondeu prontamente.

Vamos! - Antes de eles saírem Victória falou.

Voltem logo, para irmos todos juntos na parada!

Esta bem! - Respondeu Severo animadamente. Na cidade tudo estava decorado para o aniversário, pessoas andavam animadas e Giulieta resolveu para numa loja de roupas.

Severo! Eu...Eu gostaria de entrar sozinha tudo bem? - Ela o beijou no rosto.

Ok! Eu espero aqui. - O garoto não entendeu nada, apenas notou que Giulieta estava mais distante nos pensamentos. Enquanto Severo esperava Giulieta se aproximaram dele duas pessoas conhecidas Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, Sirius logo falou.

Ora, ora! _"ranhoso"_, o que faz aqui? E ainda por cima parado na porta de uma loja pra mulheres, hahahaha !.

Cala a boca, seu imbecil!

É uma pena eu não poder usar feitiços em você, se não já teria lhe passado uma lição _"ranhoso mulherzinha."- _ Remo Lupin resolveu intervir.

Vamos Sirius, vamos embora antes que você resolva mesmo usar magia!

É eu vou mesmo, tenho um encontro com uma garota sabe Severo! Você sabe o que é uma garota?

Eu sei Black, quer apanhar quer? - E Severo avançou para cima de Sirus quando Lupin mais uma vez interviu.

Sirius vamos! Vamos embora o deixe! - Lupin puxou o amigo e eles saíram pela rua virando a esquina, Giulieta saiu da loja com um pacote olhou para a cara de Severo que ainda tinha uma expressão de raiva.

Que foi Severo? - Olha desculpa se eu demorei e fiz você esperar, é que o que eu comprei é uma surpresa pra você ver mais tarde!

Não Julinha, não é nada com você, é que eu vi dois idiotas que estudam em Hogwarts comigo.

Aaaahhh! Nossa! Mas você brigou com eles?

Não eles foram embora.

Ótimo! Quanto menos confusão melhor! - Os dois foram para casa e mais tarde para a parada, onde viram as apresentações de bandas regionais desfilando.

Continua...


	16. Noite dos Enamorados

_**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **_

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes   
CAP 16 - Noite dos enamorados 

Depois de voltarem da cidade, Severo e Giulieta ainda iriam para o churrasco na casa dos Helmer que ficava em frente à casa que estava mais agitada do que nunca. Lá pelas sete Giulieta estava pronta ela desceu as escadas ela estava com um vestido longo preto cheio de detalhes florais, com decote em v e sem mangas longas, era o vestido que ela havia comprado, ela tinha os cabelos alisados e Severo sentiu de longe o cheiro do perfume dela. Em suas mãos ela trazia uma caixinha, olhou para ele e falou.

Isso é pra você! - Severo pegou a caixinha a olhou e sorriu, ele trajava uma calça e uma camisa preta que seu avô tinha lhe dado, ele abriu caixa e viu o relógio.

Obrigado! É muito bonito!

Foi do meu avô, agora é seu! - Severo a puxou pelos braços e a beijou quando foram interrompidos pelo pigarro do avô dele.

Humm-humm! Vamos pessoal! Todos saíram para o churrasco.

O churrasco dos Helmer se encontrava animado pelo menos para Victória, Eleanor e Peter.Victória encontrou velhos amigos de Hogwarts incluíndo Frank Helmer que era apaixonado por ela.

Vicky! Vicky! Que bom te ver aqui! - Frank era alto, branco, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

Frank! Você não mudou nada.

Mudei sim! Olha meus cabelos grisalhos! Aaahhhh! Deixe-me apresentar a você esta é minha esposa Sheila Helmer. - Sheila era loira alta, um tanto roliça, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados. E Frank continuou. – Este é meu filho Douglas Helmer! - Frank apontou para um garoto de mais ou menos doze anos, que era gordinho, rosado e loiro como a mãe. Victória também apresentou Severo e Giulieta.

Frank, Este é meu filho Severo e a namorada dele Giulieta.

Olá senhor! - O casal respondeu junto. Enquanto Frank conversava com os três, deles se aproximou o casal Madalena e Lázaro Lupin.

Madalena!Lázaro!Que bom ver vocês! - Frank Helmer e a mulher se afastaram e foram falar com alguns parentes.

É Vicky quanto tempo não? - Falou Madalena.

E você não muda nada em Vicky! - Falou Lázaro.

Mas quem são esses Vicky?

Aaahhh! Este é meu filho Severo Snape e a namorada dele. - Mais uma vez Giulieta e Severo cumprimentaram cordialmente.

Puxa! Uma pena que Remo e o amigo não estejam aqui, senão iamos apresenta-los Vicky, imagina que ele e o amigo foram dar uma volta de vassoura e encostaram uma urtiga brejeira... Pobrezinhos, ficaram com bolhas vermelhas pelo corpo todo! - Severo soltou um riso e Giulieta não entendeu.

Meia hora depois de conhecer todos os amigos da mãe de Severo estava farto, achando aquele churrasco muito chato, então falou para Giulieta.

Vamos voltar pra casa? - Giulieta olhou e concordou, os dois avisaram Victória e voltaram para casa. Chegando lá Giulieta se sentou no sofá e falou para Severo.

Severo eu...eu...sei que seu pai ele...ele...é um COMENSAL! - Severo sentiu uma forte pontada no estômago e ofegante falou.

Então está tudo acabado não é? - E a olhou com raiva.

Não! Não! Eu te amo! E não é por que o seu pai é... - Giulieta nem terminou de falar e o abraçou e o beijou desesperada e chorando. – Você sofre muito! E acredito em você, eu sei que você não é como seu pai! - Severo não falou nada apenas a beijou novamente e ela interrompeu o beijo falando.

Vem! Vem! - Os dois foram até o quintal e ela entrou no quartinho, lá viu uma poção cor de rosa, era poção anticoncepção ela tomou um gole do pequeno frasco voltou para o quintal e entrou na estufa, e com as mãos acenou para que Severo viesse até ela. Ela pegou Severo e o abraçou e começou a beijá-lo. Os beijos foram ficando mais longos quentes e intensos, Severo começou a percorrer suas mãos pelo corpo de Giulieta e ela fez o mesmo, de repente ela virou de costas e Severo começou a abrir seu vestido deixando ele cair, então ele começou a passar a língua nas costas dela, Gilulieta ainda se encontrava de costas enquanto ele colocou as duas mãos em seus seios e começou a acariciá-los ela se virou de frente para ele que começou a beijar seu seio direito ardentemente, ela deu um gemido gostoso. Giulieta desceu para o pescoço dele e foi abrindo a sua camisa, quando ela tirou começou a beijar o peito de Severo, ele também soltou um gemido, ela foi até as calças dele as tirou, as carícias foram ficando cada vez mais quentes e lascivas, os dois se deitaram no chão de terra da estufa, tiraram as suas roupas íntimas Severo com as mãos nas coxas dela puxou a perna dela para o lado e a penetrou, Giulieta o sentiu dentro de si e queria mais, ela percorria suas mãos nas nádegas e coxas dele com força, continuaram a se entregar ao mais intenso amor e prazer. Após terminarem a sua noite de amor, Severo e Giulieta ficaram olhando para o céu através da clarabóia da estufa quando ele abraçado a ela falou.

Hoje a noite foi muito bonita! A mais bonita da minha vida!

Da minha também! Severo eu te amo! Te amo demais!.

Eu também Giulieta! Amo você!

Continua...


	17. O Interrogatório

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes CAP 17 - O interrogatório

De manhã Giulieta acordou muito leve, a preocupação que lhe tomavam a cabeça nos últimos dias deram uma trégua, afinal ela acreditava piamente que Severo não estava seguindo os passos do pai. Aquele foi o último dia que ficaram em Cardiff à tarde os três se despediram de Peter e Eleanor. Chegando em casa Giulieta viu da sala o pai sentado no escritório falando com um homem enorme, Giorgio viu a filha apontou para sala e falou para o homem.

Minha filha! Ela que viu pela última vez Pierre Legrand! - Giulieta olhou o pai assustada sem entender, Giorgio saiu do escritório chegou perto da filha e falou.

Não te preocupe! Vou ficar aqui com te! - Os homens a olhavam e um deles começou a falar.

- A que horas Pierre Legrand chegou aqui? - Giulieta sentada no sofá da sala com a mala ainda feita a viagem ao lado dela e o gato na gaiola começou a falar.

Ele veio à tarde senhor, a hora eu não lembro. - Giulieta olhava com medo para o tal homem que continuou.

Ele veio atrás de uma pasta, pelo que seu pai relatou! - A expressão do homem era imutável.

Sim, uma pasta que meu pai tinha deixado pra ele. - Giulieta confirmou olhando para o tapete.

A senhorita notou algo estranho na vitíma?

Bem...Ele tava muito nervoso, eu...eu até ofereci água pra ele, mas ele foi embora logo.

O que mais?

Bom, foi só isso senhor!

Vocês já sabem a causa della morte? - Giorgio perguntou curioso.

Ainda não, a vitima não tem nenhuma marca de bala, de espancamento, apenas achamos um pedaço de pano preto perto dele.

Credo! - Giorgio bateu as mãos na testa.

Bom senhor, senhorita, tenho que voltar à delegacia. - O homem sinistro saiu da casa para o alivio de Giulieta. Pai e filha ficaram em silêncio quando na janela da sala pousou uma coruja de cor marrom que trazia uma carta na pata.

"Srta Giulieta Souza Scabello

Estamos lhe enviando a sua lista de material para o sétimo ano.

Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas).

Livro Padrão de Feitiços 7º ano.

Livro de Poções-Venenos poderosos e seus Antídotos- Rose Dawson

Manual de Luas, Soltícios e Equinócios-Nicolas Gavin.

História da Magia – Batlida Bagshot.

Manual de Transfiguração 7º ano – Melinda Gorshaw.

Defendendo-se com agilidade – Selton Maverick.

Legislação do Mundo Mágico-Elijah Atikinson.

O início das aulas será em 1º de Setembro. O expresso de Hogwarts parte da estação de King´s Cross na plataforma 9 ½ às 11:00 hs.

Atenciosamente,

Diretor Alvo Dumbledore."

Severo também havia recebido a carta da escola em casa e mais uma outra carta de tamanho maior dizendo.

"Aula preparatória para aparatação é realizada sempre aos sábados de manhã em Hogsmeade.

O exame de aparatação será realizado em Londres no Ministério da Magia em 15 de Novembro às 13:00 hs. Quem não obtiver aprovação no primeiro exame, poderá realizá-lo novamente no dia 04 de Dezembro no mesmo local e horário mencionado acima.

Atenciosamente,

Diretor Alvo Dumbledore."

Severo acabou de ler a sua carta e se sentiu feliz, fechou os olhos e imaginou-se junto de Giulieta, os dois na Sonserina fazendo lições juntos.

Continua...


	18. Encontro no Beco Diagonal

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes

**CAP 18 - Encontro no Beco Diagonal**

Homero chegou naquela tarde, estava com um ar de poder inabalável, viu o filho no quarto olhando em direção à janela de Giulieta.

Pelo que vejo está melhor!

Estou senhor. - Homero chegou perto do filho e começou a lhe apertar o braço e a falar friamente.

Você mente bem, alías você e sua mãe! Cardiff! A vizinha mestiça! - Severo teve a sensação de que havia levado uma Crucio. – Soube de tudo, eu tenho as minhas fontes! Por hora não farei nada, mas aguarde você terá o que merece, você e sua mãe! - Homero saiu arrastando uma longa capa negra.

Dois dias depois do pai ter lhe ameaçado Severo e Giulieta foram ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras e iam fazer um passeio pela Londres dos trouxas. Ambos ficaram de se encontrar nas escadarias de Gringotes, Giulieta chegou bem antes e resolveu dar uma volta até parar novamente nas escadas se sentar e abrir o mapa de Londres. Sirius, Tiago e Lupin caminhavam animadamente pelo Beco conversando.

Finalmente Lílian Evans saiu comigo! - Falou Tiago sorrindo feito bobo.

É pela sua cara deve ter sido bom esse encontro! - Falou Lupin.

Foi muito bom esse encontro Sr Remo Lupin Monitor Chefe! - Tiago falou sorrindo para o amigo que sorriu de volta para ele. Tiago olhou para Sirius e falou. – Almofadinhas, você está muito quieto o que foi?

Ele ficou a fim e uma garota trouxa lá em Cardiff, Pontas!

Ah é? Puxa uma trouxa! Mas e ela? - E Sirius finalmente abriu a boca.

Ela nada, eu só a vi uma vez depois fui procurar ela de novo e um garoto ruivo falou que não trabalhava ninguém com a descrição que eu tinha dado! Ela simplesmente sumiu da cidade e me deixou o tempo todo pensando nela!

Uauuu! A garota trouxa te pegou forte em Sirius! - Falou Tiago segurando um pomo e jogando.

Gente Rabicho já deve estar esperando pela gente nas escadarias de Gringotes! - Falou Lupin.Os três rumaram para Gringotes quando Sirius viu Giulieta sentada na escadaria e falou.

É ela! É ela! - Tiago e Lupin olharam para a garota que trajava uma minissaia jeans e uma blusa branca com detalhes prateados, e uma sandália. Tiago falou.

Então ela não é trouxa!

É, Sirius ela é uma bruxa! - Falou Lupin , Sirius não conseguia se mover estava abobado quando Tiago falou.

Ahhh! Olha o Rabicho lá!

Por que não fala com ela Sirius? Vai lá! - Falou Lupin.

Eu vou, deixa-me respirar fundo! - Sirius respirou fundo deu uma ajeitada nos seus cabelos castanhos e foi até Giulieta. Chegou perto da menina e lhe falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Que horas são, por favor?

São 14:30! - Giulieta falou formalmente quando Sirius perguntou mais alguma coisa.

Você estava em Cardiff? Na sorveteria Sweet Strawberry. - Giulieta continuou olhando Sirius no intuito de lembrar.

Eu passei alguns dias lá! Ahhh! Acho que lembrei de você... Você estava com um amigo que me perguntou sobre o sorvete que vendia mais.

Foi...Foi sim! Mas você é nova aqui não é?

Sou, é a primeira vez que venho pra Inglaterra e para Beco Diagonal vim fazer umas compras pra Hogwarts! - Sirius a interrompeu alegremente.

Hogwarts? Eu estudo lá!

Puxa legal! - Falou Giulieta sorrindo para Sirius.

Que ano você está? - Perguntou Sirius novamente.

No último.

Eu também! - Falou o garoto explodindo de felicidade. – Aaahhh! Se você não conhece direito o Beco Diagonal, você podia se juntar comigo e meus amigos, E Sirius apontou para o trio que vinha descendo vagarosamente das escadas e continuou.- Aí você não correria o risco de ficar perdida por aqui!

Olha obrigada pelo convite, mas eu estou esperando alguém.

Aaaahhh!Puxa! Bem então nos vemos no trem pra Hogwarts depois de amanhã!

É nos vemos lá! - Giulieta deu um aperto de mão em Sirius quando ele falou.

A desculpe nem me apresentei, me chamo Sirius Black.

E eu Giulieta Souza Scabello. - Nesse momento os outros marotos se aproximaram dos dois e Sirius continuou a apresentação. – Esses são meus amigos! - E apresentou Tiago, Lupin e Pedro logo depois foi a vez de Giulieta se apresentar, quando as apresentações acabaram Lupin viu seu pai chegando e avisou aos outros.

Bom meu pai pessoal, temos que ir! Tchau Giulieta!

Tchauuu! - Ela respondeu, Tiago virou para Sirius e falou.

Aêeee! Ela não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas ela é bem...Bem, Sirius completou o que Tiago estava envergonhado em dizer.

Gostosa! É isso ela é mesmo, e tira os olhos por que ela é minha!

Que é isso Sirius, eu já tenho a Lílian!

Bom, mas o aluado e o rabicho, eles não tem namoradas! - Sirius olhou para Lupin e Pettigrew e Lupin lhe falou.

Pode deixar Sirius, ela não faz o meu tipo. - Falou Lupin.

Nem o meu! - Falou Pettigrew baixinho.Os marotos foram embora do Beco e quando era cinco para ás três Severo chegou.

Querido! - E deu um beijo nele quando falou.

Nossa conheci uns garotos de Hogwarts hoje! Pareceram-me simpáticos!

Quem eram?

Um se chamava Sirus Black, aí ele me apresentou os outros amigos o Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e o Pedro Pettigrew, eles estão no último ano também você os conhece? Eles estudam na Sonserina?

Conheço sim! E eles estudam na Grifinória. - Falou Severo secamente e fazendo uma expressão de raiva que Giulieta não viu. Entraram na Dervixes e Banches, para comprar livros, depois foram para a loja de Madame Malkin, saindo do Beco foram para Londres trouxa, tiraram fotos com máquina bruxa andaram um pouco de metrô, foram para Picadilly Circus, para o Museu Britânico de Arte, Carnabe Street,o bairro do Soho onde pararam num restaurante chinês. Voltaram para o Beco Diagonal às seis entraram no Caldeirão furado e usaram a lareira de lá para voltar para Liverpool pelo pó de flu , os dois chegaram até a casa dela, se despediram e Giulieta subiu para o quarto ela viu seus livros e sua capa preta quando a sua mãe entrou no quarto.

Bom não quer mesmo sair com a gente? - Os pais de Giulieta iam jantar fora.

Não mãe, não vou não, andei bastante hoje.

Tudo bem! Bom então você se vira aí tá, a Tina tá de folga.

Tá mãe deixa comigo, eu me arranjo! - Quando o relógio marcou sete horas, os pais dela saíram a deixando sozinha em casa com seu gato quando teve uma idéia,tomou da poção anticoncepção saiu do lado de fora da casa e foi chamar por Severo. Ela encostou-se ao pequeno muro e de seu quarto Severo viu Giulieta chegando e rapidamente foi até ela.

Querida, o que foi? - Giulieta sorriu e falou.

Estou sozinha em casa, então arrisquei e vim te chamar. - Severo sorriu.

Eu também estou sozinho, meu pai saiu e minha mãe foi obrigada a ir à casa dos Malfoy. Severo observou a namorada vestida com a capa de Hogwarts e falou - Você está linda! - Giulieta pulou o murinho ajudada por Severo riu e disse.

Bem vamos acabar com a nossa solidão! - Os dois entraram na mansão Snape agora sim Giulieta reparou mais detalhadamente na casa, ela entrou pela cozinha que tinha uma parede cor creme um fogão antigo com lenha ao lado, panelas penduradas e chão de pedra entraram num corredor de parede azul petróleo com vários quadros, todos da família Snape em um deles uma senhora gorda com cara de poucos amigos estava sentada tricotando no quadro havia uma plaquinha com um nome Hildegard Snape e Giulieta perguntou.

Quem é essa senhora?

Minha avó, mãe de meu pai. - Disse Severo sem animo. Mais à frente em outro quadro um velho enrrugado andava e resmungava algo incompreensível na plaquinha do nome estava escrito Nero Snape, Giulieta olhou e concluiu que aquele deveria ser o avô de Severo. No corredor do lado direito ficava a sala de jantar de cor verde escura Giulieta deu uma rápida olhada e viu uma prateleira velha e uma mesa com cadeiras de cor marrom escura. Finalmente os dois chegaram na sala que era enorme, tinha um sofá negro de couro de dragão um lustre com diamantes e muitas velas, a lareira de pedra cinza e a parede azul petróleo também. Os dois ouviram algo se movimentar.

Aaahhhh! É você! - Severo acariciou o gato de Giulieta que chegava. Logo depois ele falou. – Vem! Vamos lá em cima no meu quarto. - Ela o olhou malandra e subiram a escada de madeira escura, chegando no quarto Giulieta viu o malão dele já arrumado e a capa que ele havia comprado estava na cadeira que ficava em frente a escrivaninha. Severo então fez um pedido.

Coloca pra mim? - Giulieta tirou a capa dela com o brasão de Hogwarts e pegou a capa de Severo da Sonserina a colocou.

Então como fiquei querido?

Linda, linda!

Ah é? Então vem cá! - Giulieta pegou Severo o jogou na cama dele lhe deu um sorriso muito malicioso, então começou a tirar os sapatos, as meias e por último às calças pretas dele, ela lhe deu um beijo na boca e desceu de modo que começou a beijar as coxas dele, ela tirou a veste que faltava deixando-o nu da cintura pra baixo, olhou para Severo sorriu e continuou agora ela passava deliciosamente a sua língua pelo pênis dele, deixando Severo em delírios ele acaraciava os cabelos dela com força. Acabando o que tinha feito Giulieta se levantou e falou para Severo sensualmente em seus ouvidos.

Gostou? Agora é sua vez! - Severo sorriu então Giulieta sentou na cama e Severo se levantou e começou a despi-lá começou beijando lhe as coxas ardentemente até chegar na parte íntima da garota, passava a língua sensualmente devagar sentindo a carne úmida e quente da vagina dela em sua boca e Giulieta soltou um gemido alto e gostoso enquanto ela também acariciava seus cabelos, num instante ele parou de acaricía-la tirou o restante de sua roupa, Giulieta fez o mesmo ela estava sentada na cama dele ainda quando ele deitou-a e ficou por cima dela, a pegou no quadril e logo em seguida Giulieta afastou as pernas e Severo a penetrou lhe dando fortes estocadas, ela começou a sentir um indescritivel prazer lhe tomar e gozou com ele ainda dentro dela, Giulieta se virou e ficou em cima dele e os dois continuaram freneticamente mais uma noite de amor até se entregarem à exaustão, Giulieta acordou olhou para Severo que acordou de repente e ela perguntou.

Que horas são? Não sei querida deixe-me ver. - Severo ainda nu se levantou pegou o relógio que Giulieta havia dado de presente e falou.

São dez e meia! - Ela sorriu se levantou foi se vestindo quando falou.

Desde a primeira vez que te vi eu sabia... - Severo olhou intrigado e a interrompeu.

Sabia o que?

Que eu seria sua e de mais ninguém, foi o destino meu amor! - Giulieta terminou de vestir o abraçou e ele baixinho disse.

Até amanhã! - Giulieta aparatou de volta para casa.

Continua...


	19. A Frustração de Severo

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes

**CAP 19 - A frustração de Severo. **

Na manhã seguinte dez para as onze Giulieta chegou na estação de King´s Cross acompanhada dos pais atravessou as paredes e viu lá o trem à vapor na plataforma 9 e ½ não viu Severo lá mas de longe viu Rodolfo Lestrange conversando com alguém que ela concluiu ser o pai dele. Não querendo ser vista por Rodolfo ela rapidamente entrou no trem arrastando seu malão e a gaiola com pingo, percorreu as cabines à frente e não viu seu namorado quando na última cabine no final da composição ela viu o rapaz sentado, abriu a porta da cabine ele a olhou e sorriu, Giulieta estava vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts e Severo falou.

Agora só falta um brasão da Sonserina nessa capa! - Giulieta sorriu e começou a beijá-lo. Terminado o beijo ela abriu um álbum onde continha as fotos dos dois quando passearam em Londres, Giulieta lhe deu uma foto onde os dois estavam sentados na grama do Hyde Park. No interior do trem mais exatamente nos corredores, os marotos estavam à procura de um lugar para ficar quando surgiu o assunto.

Sirius fica calmo a tal Giulieta deve estar em alguma cabine! - Falou Tiago. Os quatros caminharam até o fim do trem quando viram em uma cabine Severo Snape aos beijos, só não viram a cara de Giulieta por que ela estava de costas para a porta da cabine, eles olharam e começaram a rir e Tiago falou.

Aquele é o "ranhoso? Hahaha!.

Nossa! Ela deve ser uma cruza de trasgo com elfo doméstico! - Sirius falou e Tiago ria alto quando falou.

Que tal se a gente se apresentasse pra ela hein?

Seria ótimo! - Falou Sirius com uma cara sem vergonha quando começou a abrir lentamente a porta da cabine onde estava Severo e Giulieta, Quando Tiago o cutucou.

Que é Tiago?

A Lilly, ela vem vindo!

Droga a Lílian tinha que chegar logo agora! - Uma menina de longos cabelos acaju e olhos verdes chegou perto dos marotos, sorriu e falou.

Meninos! Venham eu achei uma cabine ali na frente! - Tiago Potter e Sirius Black seguiram Lílian, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew foram para as cabines da frente onde ficavam os monitores, e monitores chefes. Lupin deu Graças a Merlin por Lílian ter chegado afinal ele detestava confusão e sabia que manter Sirius e Tiago longe de briga com Severo Snape era uma tarefa nada fácil. O trem começou a andar e os pais de Giulieta acenaram para ela e Severo da plataforma, a composição saiu da estação e foi deixando Londres para trás, logo mais à tarde quando o trem já se encontrava nos campos quando um carrinho cheio de doces entrou na cabine empurrado por uma senhora, o casal se serviu de sapos de chocolate e bolo de caldeirão, quando era início de noite o trem parou em Hogsmeade e os alunos começaram a sair do trem, Severo e Giulieta forma uns dos últimos a deixar a composição eles saíram na plataforma e um homem gigante, gordo e barbudo que aparentava uns quarenta anos falava alto.

Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui! - E Severo falou.

Bom Julinha acho que...

Já sei vou ter que ir com os alunos do primeiro ano, o de sempre a gente se vê depois.

Sim, depois da seleção das casas! - Os dois deram um pequeno beijo e Giulieta foi até os alunos do primeiro ano. Chegando lá Giulieta se aproximou do homem alto e gordo quando este falou.

Você é do primeiro ano?

Não sétimo, mas aqui em Hogwarts é meu primeiro ano! - E Giulieta sorriu para o Homem.

Pois então venha comigo, a propósito eu me chamo Rúbeo Hagrid e sou o guarda-caças de Hogwarts!

Bom Muito prazer então senhor Hagrid! - Falou Giulieta animada, ela acompanhou uns alunos do primeiro ano para um barco, enquanto outros ela via que iam de carroça puxadas por algo que ela não via, atravessaram o lago e chegaram nos jardins da escola entraram em uma sala onde finalmente aparecera uma mulher , alta, magra de cabelos negros e olhos azuis encobertos por um óculos quadrado, ela trajava uma elegante veste verde escura e um suntuoso chapéu com uma pena do lado, a mulher começou a falar.

Alunos! Sejam Bem vindos eu me chamo Minerva McGonagall, sou a Diretora da Grifinória e a responsável pela seleção dos alunos para as casas, aguardem aqui um instante que logo daremos início à seleção!. Mcgonagall pegou o chapéu seletor e um pergaminho e minutos depois começou a chamar os nomes o primeiro foi um garoto ruivo de sardas no rosto Jason Turner, ela falou o nome do garoto e colocou o chapéu nele, e o chapéu falou.

Corvinal! Ouviram-se muitos aplausos e o garoto foi em direção à mesa de sua casa, Derick Green. - Sonserina! - O garoto fez o mesmo foi em direção a sua mesa, logo depois foi a vez da primeira garota, McGonagall a chamou ela se sentou e se ouviu Pamela Lanfers. - Grifinória, Louise Cameron. - Lufa-Lufa. - vários outros alunos foram entrando até que chegou a vez de Giulieta.

Giulieta Scabello! - Chamou McGonagall, Giulieta se sentou no banquinho anciosamente. Severo e Sirius a viram e Minerva colocou o chapéu Seletor na menina e o chapéu começou a dizer.

Huuummm! Difícil, muito difícil seu coração está na Sonserina, mas você reúne muitas qualidades Grifinórias, é melhor que você fique na casa onde você vai aprimorar as habilidades que já tem! - E o chapéu falou. - Grifinória!. Severo escutou aquilo e foi como se tivesse levando a mais violenta maldição, por outro lado Sirius e os marotos davam aplausos muito entusiasmados, Giulieta foi para a mesa da Grifinória e Sirius chegou perto dela e a ofereceu um lugar. Giulieta olhou para os lados da mesa da Sonserina e olhou muito triste para Severo. Rodolfo Lestrange chegou perto de Severo e falou.

Olha lá, a vadia foi pra casa certa! - Severo o olhou friamente. A seleção havia acabado o último aluno Damon Zark foi escolhido para Lufa-Lufa.Então o diretor Alvo Dumbledore com seus cabelos e barbas longas de cor grisalha se levantou e começou a falar.

Bom alunos! Este ano eu vou adotar uma novidade, li uma vez em uma revista trouxa, que os estudantes fazem uma espécie de Feira de Ciências, onde eles apresentam diversos trabalhos e ganham notas, então resolvi adotar isto aqui em Hogwarts, infelizmente não poderei fazer com todos os alunos, então pensei e resolvi fazer esta Feira com os alunos do último ano. Dumbledore fez uma pausa e bebeu uma grande caneca de água e continuou. – Então, faremos aqui uma Feira que acontecera na comemoração do Dia das Bruxas em Outubro, os alunos desenvolverão projetos nas matérias que tem interesse, enfim e vocês podem desenvolver esse projeto com os alunos de outras casas também em grupos de até cinco pessoas, sendo que vocês têm até a semana que vem para definirem os grupos e o tipo de projeto, aqui no Salão Principal será colocada uma urna, onde vocês vão colocar o pergaminho com nome do grupo e o projeto, Bom por enquanto é isso alunos, Ah! Só mais umas palavras Fogão, Fósforo e Fagulha! - Ápos Dumbledore fazer seu discurso os pratos de ouro começaram a se encher com comida Giulieta estava sentada com Sirius do seu lado direito e do lado esquerdo estava Lílian Evans e uma amiga dela que era loira de cabelos lisos, tinha olhos azuis e algumas sardas no rosto, Lílian começou a puxar conversa com Giulieta.

Prazer eu sou Lílian Evans e esta é minha amiga Flora Bernstein, E aí o que está achando de Hogwarts? - Falou Lílian sorrindo.

Prazer eu me chamo Giulieta Souza Scabello, Bom é muito legal aqui, é bonito! - Falou num tom triste enquanto isso Sirius estava conversando com Tiago que estava a seu lado direito.

Cadê a "ranhosa"? - Tiago riu e falou em seguida.

É mesmo cadê? Puxa eu queria ver a cara da condenada! - Os dois riram.

Eu também Tiago afinal precisamos por em pratica as nossas boas vindas pro casal! Depois do jantar os alunos foram em direção as suas casas Giulieta, não conseguiu falar com Severo, pois ele seguiu para os andares de baixo onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ela junto com os outros Grifinórios foram para o terceiro andar pararam no retrato da mulher gorda e Remo Lupin falou a nova senha.

Pessoal, a senha para entrar no nosso Salão Comunal é "Espumas Flutuantes!". O retrato da mulher gorda se levantou abrindo um buraco negro e os alunos começaram a entrar, Giulieta viu o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e achou muito bonito, havia várias poltronas e mesas, uma janela ao lado uma lareira.Subiu para a parte onde ficava o dormitório feminino entrou em uma porta onde estava escrito: "Alunas do 7º ano" entrou em um quarto com cinco camas de dossel alto, com lençóis vermelhos a sua cama ficava próxima da janela, ela ouviu vozes entrando pelo quarto olhou para trás e viu Lílian e a amiga Flora acompanhadas de mais duas garotas uma que era loira também, mas era gorda e tinha olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados e do lado da loira outra que tinha traços indianos Lílian as apresentou para Giulieta.

Esta é Emma Bunton! - apontou para a loira gorda que cumprimentou Giulieta que falou.

Prazer, Giulieta! - Lílian apontou para a garota hindu e a apresentou esta é Safira Sankar e Giulieta a cumprimentou também. De repente todas as garotas viram uma bola de pelos fofos entrar no quarto e Giulieta falou.

A meninas este é meu gato ele se chama "Pingo". - As quatro meninas olharam e sorriram.

Bom garotas eu já vou dormir to muito cansada da viagem. - Falou Safira.

Eu também, meninas! - Falou Giulieta que estava trocando de roupa e colocando uma camisola de algodão cor creme, ela deitou-se na cama fechou os olhos e começou a chorar baixo, afinal daria tudo para esta hora estar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina com Severo. Ele que por sua vez se encontrava em seu quarto pondo um camisolão cinza enquanto todos os outros garotos já estavam dormindo incluindo Rodolfo Lestrange, Severo deitou-se ele não conseguia chorar, apenas pensava "Por que, por que na Grifinória?", ele adormeceu e começou a sonhar, sonhou que estava nos jardins da escola de mãos dadas com Giulieta, quando de repente ela soltava a sua mão e ia embora e ele gritava "Não!Não!Não! Não váaaaaa!", De repente acordou suado e assustado tomou um gole de água na jarra a seu lado, viu que ainda era de madrugada então voltou a dormir.

Continua...


	20. Intrigas

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A Karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes

**CAP 20 - Intrigas**

De manhã os alunos deixaram seus dormitórios e foram tomar café, Giulieta esperou Lílian e as outras meninas descerem para acompanhá-las ao Salão Principal.

Bom Dia meninas! - Falou Giulieta sorrindo.

Bom Dia Giulieta! - Falaram as quatro e Giulieta continuou.

Bem eu resolvi esperar vocês, eu não conheço o castelo direito e tenho medo de me perder!

Aaahhh! Tá legal Giulieta, enquanto a gente desce, eu vou explicar umas coisas pra você! - Falou Lílian animada. Enquanto desciam, Lílian foi explicando um pouco para Giulieta sobre os fantasmas das casas, as escadas que se movimentavam, falaram sobre o Pirraça o Poltergeist da escola, o zelador Irineu Glaster, que adorava pegar os alunos aprontando, a Murta que Geme, a Lula gigante do lago o papo foi animando Giulieta, e elas mudaram de conversa quando Safira perguntou.

E como foi o seu passeio com Tiago Potter?

Bem...Normal, nós andamos por Londres, fomos no cinema, ele mudou bastante está menos idiota. - As quatro deram risadinhas e Flora falou.

Aaaaahhh! Se Sirius me desse bola, mas ele nem liga pra mim. O Sirius, Giulieta é o mais bonito da escola! - Falou Flora sorrindo, Safira interrompeu.

Que Sirius, que nada o mais bonito é o Austin Shaphiro da Corvinal! - Safira suspirou e Emma disse.

Realmente ele é o mais gato, mas o que ele viu na Bárbara Ackel da Lufa-lufa? Eu hein! Aquela garota parece um espeto de tão magra! - Emma fez cara de nojo. - O grupo de garotos, que chegou no Salão Principal foi se sentando. Giulieta olhou para trás para ver se achava Severo, não o achou então ela se levantou e Flora perguntou.

Aonde você vai?

Flora, onde fica o Salão Comunal da Sonserina?

Fica no caminho das masmorras dois andares abaixo. Mas o que você vai fazer lá? - Perguntou Flora intrigada.

Falar com meu namorado! - E sorriu para Flora.

Você namora um Sonserino? - Flora olhou Giulieta espantada, mas logo desviou sua atenção de Giulieta pois Sirius estava chegando junto com Tiago e foi andando mais rápido assim que viu Giulieta, chegou perto dela lhe cumprimentou e perguntou.

Já tomou café?

Não, eu antes vou lá no Salão Comunal da Sonserina!

Salão Comunal da Sonserina? - Sirius a olhou sem entender e logo lhe veio uma idéia, Sirius voltou um pouco para trás e falou baixinho para Tiago.

Vamos recepcionar o casal "ranhoso"!

Vamos! - Tiago e Sirius chegaram perto de Giulieta e Sirius falou.

Giulieta, nós vamos acompanhar você! - Giulieta olhou e disse para Sirius.

Não precisa, eu vou sozinha mesmo!.

Que isso, fazemos questão!.

Mas não precisa! - Neste momento Lupin chegou e interviu falando.

Os horários pessoal! - Giulieta pegou o seu e saiu de forma que Sirius e Tiago não a viram, Giulieta tomou a direção indicada por Flora e logo na subida da escada encontrou Severo que vinha sozinho, ela o viu o abraçou, o beijou e lhe falou.

Meu amor! Você viu o que aconteceu! - Falou chorosa.

Vi! Você na Grifinória, eu não estou acreditando até agora! - Ele falou de modo frio e distante.

Nem eu, eu não queria ficar lá, queria ficar com você!

Mas volte! Vai volte pra mesa da Grifinória! - Severo a olhou falando seriamente.

Eu queria me sentar com você Severo! - Falou Giulieta ainda chorando.

É melhor não, os outros alunos da Sonserina vão maltratar você, é melhor você tomar café com os Grifinórios e nós nos vemos nas aulas!

Eu ainda não me conformo Severo, esse chapéu tá errado! - Giulieta com as mãos enxugava as lágrimas.

O Chapéu Seletor infelizmente não erra Giulieta! - Severo falou friamente e completou. – Agora vamos, vamos tomar café! - Os dois caminharam juntos Giulieta estava abraçada a ele e com a cabeça nos ombros de Severo alguns alunos que viram a cena olharam espantados quando chegaram no Salão Principal e se separaram, Severo foi para a mesa da Sonserina e Giulieta para da Grifinória, chegando novamente junto da turma de meninas que havia deixado na mesa, Flora a viu de volta e puxou conversa.

E aí? Achou seu namorado Sonserino?

Sim, fiquei um pouco com ele antes de voltar pra cá! - Falou Giulieta sorrindo satisfeita.

Bem, então agora vê se toma um pouco de café você tá com uma cara abatida menina! - Falou Flora novamente.

Tudo bem, eu vou comer um pouco! - Giulieta sorriu timidamente para Flora e lhe perguntou. - Cadê a sua amiga ruiva?

A Lílian foi até a Biblioteca com o Tiago, sabe acho que os dois até o final do ano ficam juntos pra valer! - Flora suspirou e falou novamente. – Como eu queria que o Sirius me desse bola!

Você gosta do Sirius mesmo não?

Eu sou apaixonada por ele Giulieta desde o quinto ano, mas ele...Ele nem aí! - Flora espalmou as mãos e fez uma cara emburrada.

Puxa Flora, se você puxasse mais conversa com ele sei lá! Comigo foi assim quando conheci o Severo! - Giulieta fez uma expressão sonhadora.

Aaaahhh? Seu namorado se chama Severo? Por acaso é o Severo Snape? - Perguntou Flora muito espantada.

É, é ele sim por que?

Você tá brincando garota! Ele é horrível, um imbecil e além do mais fica arrumando briga com meu Sirius!

Ei Flora, fica na sua tá legal e vê como fala do Severo, ele é meu namorado e eu o amo! - Flora simplesmente se levantou da mesa olhou com raiva para Giulieta e foi embora, Giulieta terminou seu café olhou para trás e viu Severo lhe deu um sorriso se levantou pegou sua mochila e o horário que tinha colocado no bolso da capa e olhou. Ela teria uma aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina as quartas depois do almoço, mas hoje segunda a primeira aula era de Herbologia com a turma da Lufa-Lufa, ela sozinha mesmo tomou os rumos para fora do castelo quando foi vista por Sirius que chegou a seu lado e falou.

Giulieta quer ser meu par hoje na aula de Herbologia?

Tá,tudo bem! - Giulieta sorriu tímida pra Sirius e se lembrou da fala nervosa de Flora "Ele é horrível, um imbecil e além do mais fica arrumando briga com meu Sirius!". Sirius chegou perto de Tiago que estava junto com Lílian e falou para o amigo.

Bom Tiago, hoje eu me dei bem Giulieta vai ser meu par!

Aêeee garoto é assim que começa! - Lílian que estava do lado de Tiago sorriu e falou para os dois.

Homens! - Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorria. A professora Sprout chegou na estufa cumprimentou os alunos com um animado bom dia e começou a falar.

Alunos! Bem esta planta que vamos manipular hoje se chama Trelínea, alguém já ouviu falar dela? E para o que ela serve, alguém sabe? - Giulieta levantou as mãos rapidamente e falou.

Bem... É a Trelínea serve para cura de males do fígado e de cólicas causadas pelas regras nas mulheres, ela é uma planta que vem da Manchuria! A Trelínea quando a gente combina com a Quiramandia faz uma ótima poção contra queda de cabelo!

Isso mesmo! Srta? Perguntou a Profª Sprout.

Scabello professora!

Então senhorita Scabello, 10 pontos para a Grifinória!

Giulieta! aaaahhh garota! -Sirius sorriu para ela e a deu um beijo na bochecha para a ira de Flora. O restante das aulas transcorreu normalmente, naquela segunda Giulieta teve aula de Legislação do Mundo Mágico e História da Magia, à noite enquanto ela havia subido para o dormitório feminino para tomar um banho, Flora chegou mais próxima de Safira e Emma, Lílian estava sentada junto com Tiago perto da lareira.Então Flora começou a destilar seu veneno para as duas amigas.

Essa garota nova já chegou se achando! - Falou com raiva.

Que deu em você Flora? De manhã você foi uma das que mais conversou com ela? - Falou Safira.

É, mas o pouco tempo de conversa já foi o suficiente pra ver como ela é desfrutável, imagina ela já namora o Severo Snape, e eu vi hoje ela se arrastando pro Sirius!

Ela namora o Severo Snape? - Emma e Safira perguntaram espantadas e Safira continuou. – Tá brincando, não isso é piada Flora? - Perguntou Emma.

E anda dando em cima do Sirius? - Perguntou Safira.

Não é piada, ela mesma me disse que namora o Snape. - Flora batia os dedos no braço do sofá e continuou a falar. - Não teve uma hora no café da manhã que ela sumiu? - E Emma respondeu.

Teve, pensei que ela tivesse esquecido alguma coisa no quarto.

Que nada, ela foi atrás do seboso e ainda insatisfeita anda correndo atrás do Sirius! É uma desfrutável! - Falou Flora espumando de raiva.

Mas ela parece ser tão legal! - Falou Safira.

É, mas anda com um Sonserino, devia ficar na Sonserina! - Flora estava vermelha.

E além do mais anda arrastando asa pro menino que você gosta. - Falou Emma. Giulieta desceu e foi conversar com as garotas sentou na poltrona em que estavam Flora e Emma quando as duas saíram sem cumprimentá-la, em uma outra poltrona ficou Safira pensativa, quando Giulieta chegou e perguntou.

O que deu nelas?

Nada Giulieta, não foi nada não! - Safira sorriu para Giulieta e começou a puxar conversa. – É verdade que você é namorada do Severo Snape da Sonserina?

É, é verdade sim, nós nos conhecemos no verão nesse ano, eu me mudei pro bairro dele lá em Liverpool!

Aaaahhh! Mas você é da Grifinória e está namorando um Sonserino?

Mas, e daí isso não tem nada a ver! Mas o que os Grifinórios tem contra os Sonserinos?

Bom então isso ele não te explicou não é?

O que Severo não me explicou?

Na Sonserina, só tem bruxos puro sangue e a maioria mexe com Arte das Trevas!

Mas ele não mexe com essas coisas! - Falou Giulieta raivosa.

Peraí, eu não to falando que ele mexe, mas não sei se você sabe também que o Você-sabe-Quem estudou na Sonserina.

É? - Giulieta perguntou assustada para Safira.

Sim, bem, mas mudando de assunto eu queria saber se é verdade também que você tá dando em cima do Sirius?

O que? Sirius Black? Só por que hoje ele fez par comigo na aula de herbologia eu to dando em cima dele quem te falou isso?A única pessoa que me interessa é o Severo!

Calma Giulieta, calma, mas é o que eu já ouvi falar hoje sabe, toma cuidado pra ninguém aqui da Grifinória virar a cara pra você!

Safira!da minha vida cuido eu não vou deixar que os outros decidam com quem eu devo falar, com quem eu devo namorar!.

Giulieta fica calma, tá! Olha eu te acho muito legal, não vou deixar de falar com você! - Safira saiu do Salão Comunal e foi para perto da lareira logo em seguida Lílian se levantou e parou em frente à poltrona onde Giulieta estava.

Giulieta? Você está bem?

Acho que sim! - Giulieta então subiu para ir dormir afinal teria amanhã pela frente.

A primeira aula da terça foi Transfiguração com a Profª McGonagall, estava dividindo os alunos em pares.

Alunos, hoje vocês irão transformar seus pares em cisnes comecem a transfiguração!

Sim professora! - Todos falaram animados, Sirius nem pensou duas vezes chamou Giulieta para fazer par com ele, mas ela falou educadamente.

Poxa Sirius é que eu vou fazer par com a Safira! Por que você não chama a Flora?

A Flora? Aahhh! Não! - Sirius olhou rapidamente para Flora e voltou os olhos para o amigo Remo Lupin.- Eu vou fazer com o Remo então!

Bem você quem sabe. - Giulieta ficou junto de Safira as duas estavam tentando se transformar, Safira estava com bico de cisne somente, das costas de Giulieta saiam asas, Lílian estava totalmente transfigurada em um cisne ela estava fazendo par com Tiago, Sirius e Remo também se transformaram por completo.Terminadas as transformações a professora falou.

Bom muitos aqui precisam treinar mais, com exceção dos Alunos Black, Evans, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew que executaram a transfiguração perfeitamente, e vão levar 10 pontos cada um. - Os cinco ouviram palmas do resto da sala, antes do almoço tiveram uma aula de feitiços com o professor Flitwick, aula que continuaria depois. Todos desceram apressados para almoçar Tiago e Sirius foram, na frente, pois estavam muito esfomeados Flora e Emma puxaram Lílian e Safira para longe de Giulieta que foi descendo sozinha, Lílian olhou para trás para Giulieta e voltou a olhar para Flora e falou.

Que deu em vocês duas?

Lílian, Safira fiquem longe da Giulieta, ela é uma desfrutável! - Falou Flora.

Uma traidora! - Falou Emma.

Mas por que? - Perguntou Lílian.

Aquelazinha lá namora sabe quem?

Severo Snape! - Falou Emma horrorizada e olhando para Lílian.

Eu já sabia Emma a Safira me contou!

Isso é um absurdo você não acha? - Lílian então falou para Emma.

Emma, quem ela namora ou deixa de namorar é problema dela!

Mas o que você não deve saber é que ela está dando em cima...- Lílian interrompeu Flora enquanto falava.

De Sirius! - A Safira me falou ontem também. - Lílian olhava para Safira e ria.

- Flora, Emma se vocês não se importam eu e Lilly vamos passar na Biblioteca! - Falou Safira.

Continua...


	21. Primeira Detenção

**CAP 21 Primeira Detenção**

Após o almoço todos, os alunos saíram um pouco para o jardim, Severo tinha ido como sempre sozinho mas ia contente pois estava esperando sua namorada, quando chegou em um canto do jardim com uma generosa sombra sentou-se por lá, Tiago e Sirius o viram e foram em sua direção,Severo estava sentado e absorto em seus pensamentos viu duas sombras se aproximarem, ele levantou a cabeça quando Sirius falou.

Coloris! Severo ficou vermelho e nem teve tempo de pegar a sua varinha que foi para a mão de Tiago que fez um feitiço de modo que o deixou levitando quando falou.

Agora vem a melhor parte, todo mundo vai ver e rir da sua cueca imunda de novo hahaha!. - Quem quer ver? Tiago falou alto e ria compulsivamente.Uma aglomeração de alunos via alguns riam e outros ficavam apenas olhando.

A propósito "ranhoso" cadê a sua namorada a "ranhosa"?. Falou Sirius.

Cala boca seu filho da p...Falou Severo.

Nossa Snape que vocabulário hein? Quietus!. Severo ficou mudo e de repente Sirius e Tiago ouviram uma voz.

O que vocês estão fazendo?. - Os dois olharam para trás e viram Giulieta que falou nervosa.

Põe ele no chão!.

Mas Giulieta, você quer estragar a nossa diversão!A diversão dos Grifinórios! . - Falou Sirius.

Diversão? Isso? desfaz o feitiço!. - Giulieta falou em tom ameaçador.

Por que a gente tem que desfazer hein?.- Falou Tiago.

Por que, eu sou a namorada dele!.

Que?. - Sirius olhou para ela sem entender o que tinha escutado.

Vai! Desfaz seu palhaço!. - Severo continuava vermelho e mudo quando mudou de cor agora estava azul. Giulieta fez um contra feitiço fazendo Severo voltar ao normal e tornou a falar e disse friamente para Tiago.

Isso não vai ficar assim!.- Giulieta olhou com raiva para Tiago e falou.

Expelliarmus! A varinha de Severo saiu das mãos de Tiago que caiu para o lado e foi para a sua, ela devolveu a varinha ao dono e continuou falando. – Agora tá todo mudo igual, vamos venham ataquem a gente seus idiotas!.

Vou fazer o que você quer Giulieta!. – Engorgio!Sirius a atacou deixando Giulieta mais gorda e foi à vez de Tiago atacar novamente Severo mas este foi mais rápido e atacou Tiago.

Serpentsória! E foi a vez de Giulieta mesmo inchada falou.

Densaugeo! Os dentes de Sirius começaram a crescer, uma platéia acompanhava tudo Lupin e Pettigrew se aproximaram e Lupin viu todo o estrago Pedro foi correndo chamar a professora McGonagall, que chegou e falou.

Finite Incantatem! Todos voltaram ao seu estado normal e McGonagall falou. – Outra vez os senhores metidos em confusão! McGonagall olhava furiosa para os quatro e continuou. – Vou descontar dez pontos de cada um e vou aplicar uma detenção para vocês três e olhou em direção à Sirius, Tiago e Giulieta .- E quanto à você!. E olhou para Severo. – Vamos até a sala da diretora de sua casa!. Ela voltou os olhos novamente para Sirius, Tiago e Giulieta e disse. – Amanhã quero os três na minha sala às sete da noite!onde cumprirão detenção!Agora venham ! Todos saíram acompanhados por Minerva. Sirius olhava Giulieta mortalmente. McGonagall deixou os três no Salão Principal e saiu com Severo ao lado quando Sirius falou para Giulieta.

Você mancha a honra Grifinória, sua sua...E Giulieta interrompeu.

Cala a sua boca! Não me enche!. E foi a vez de Tiago.

É vai, pega as suas coisas e se muda pra Sonserina!.

Minha vontade é essa mesmo!. - Falou Giulieta com raiva e saiu correndo quando Lílian chegou perto de Tiago e Sirius.

Remo me contou Tiago, que você brigou com o Snape!.

Lá tinha ele que ir contar!Falou Sirius raivoso.

Ahhh! Lilly ele me provocou, aí veio namoradinha dele essa Grifinória de araque!.

Tiago! Deixa ele pra lá, poxa! Eu acho que vou repensar se devo sair com você mesmo!.

Nãoooo! Não faz isso Lilly eu prometo ó! Tiago beijou as mãos de Lílian e falou novamente. – Eu não vou mais brigar com o "ranhoso"!.

Tá! tudo bem! Mas é a última vez que vou reconsiderar!. - Falou Lílian dando um sorrisinho para Tiago.

Logo depois do almoço, os alunos foram para as suas aulas vocacionais, os que iam seguir a profissão de curandeiro e Auror como era o caso de Giulieta e Lilian teriam aula de DCAT,. Na sala de aula de DCAT além de Giulieta, estavam Safira, Flora e Emma, Austin Shapiro da Corvinal,com a namorada Bárbara Ackel da Lufa-Lufa e os marotos. - A maioria dos alunos ficou olhando para Giulieta e fazendo cara feia, menos Safira e o casal Austin e Bárbara, Giulieta e Safira se sentaram e logo depois um homem com um pedaço do nariz faltando entrou na sala enérgico.

Olá alunos, Boa Tarde! Me chamo Alastor Moody, e sou o professor de DCAT de vocês!. A aula foi muito boa ,Moody os alertou sobre como se defender do ataque de Comensais. - A última aula da terça foi Astronomia com a professora Titânia Ulster que era uma mulher de aparência medonha, tinha cabelos brancos e espessos e olhos verdes esbugalhados a aula era dividida em dois tempos à tarde e a noite para observação.

Na quarta seguinte os alunos teriam a sua primeira aula de Poções no caso da Grifinória, seria uma aula junto com a Sonserina e isso significava que Giulieta estaria perto de Severo, os alunos depois do café foram em direção as masmorras Giulieta desceu acompanhada de Safira e Lílian, e atrás delas estavam os marotos e bem atrás vinham Emma e Flora, uma aglomeração de alunos da Sonserina já se encontrava lá, Giulieta tentou ver Severo entre os alunos Sonserinos e o avistou sozinho, foi até ele o abraçou na vista de todos e ficou a seu lado, quando Severo falou num tom meio frio.

Sobre ontem, olha não precisava ter ido me socorrer, eu ia conseguir me virar!.

Eu fui ajudar por que sou sua namorada!Falou acariciando o rosto de Severo.

Mais uma vez, um Grifinório foi me salvar, ando devendo favores demais pra vocês!. Falou raivoso.

Isso não tem nada a ver Severo, eu fui ajudar você por que te amo!. - Giulieta falou energica para Severo.- E se fosse ao contrário você me ajudaria?. Severo respondeu.

Eu iria até o fim do mundo por você!. - Giulieta sem cerimônias começou a beija-lo, Grifinórios e Sonserinos viram a cena muitos fizeram cara nojo.Sirius virou a cara e comentou com Tiago.

E eu fui capaz de gostar, dela essa...

Vendida! Ela é uma vendida!. - Falou Tiago, nesse momento o professor de Poções havia chegado, Jimmy Leroy era alto, gordo, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos, abriu as portas da masmorra e fez sinal para todos os alunos entrarem, todos tomaram os seus lugares, Giulieta se sentou ao lado de Severo para a ira das duas turmas, as únicas pessoas que pareciam calmas eram, Lílian, Lupin e Safira.- O professor começou a passar os ingredientes da poção da esperança na lousa. Severo picava os Ulinérios uma planta em forma de cacto mas que não continha espinhos, enquanto Giulieta pesava o pó do chifre de Dragão quando ela falou.

Com toda essa confusão, eu tinha me esquecido da Feira de Ciências!. Agora Giulieta tinha nas mãos um bezoar.

Eu também, me esqueci completamente!. -Severo falou e largou a faca pois já havia terminado e cortar os Ulinérios.

Então a gente precisa pensar no que vai fazer!Giulieta sorriu. Enquanto o casal fazia animadamente a sua poção, Sirius observava e de raiva cortou os Ulinérios muito mal e Tiago que estava a seu lado estava lhe cutucando e falou para o amigo.

Para de ficar olhando pra lá! Isso está atrapalhando a gente!.

Eu to tentando Tiago mas pra mim é difícil por que, puxa eu ainda to gamado nela!.

Sirius! para com isso parte pra outra, por que não fica com a Flora?.

A Flora é muito cheia de frescura Tiago!. - Falou Sirius que agora colocava a planta picotada no caldeirão.

Mas é Grifinória!. - Tiago falou impaciente.

Ah, se é assim a Giulieta é também!. – Sirius falou num tom inconformado.

Mas não honra a casa que a acolheu!. – Tiago depois disso deu a conversa por encerrada, então o professor começou a caminhar entre os alunos e de repente falou

Bom alunos agora é hora de verificar, as poções!. Falou o professor numa voz fanha, e ele foi passando de mesa em mesa e parou na mesa de Sirius e Tiago.

É a poção e vocês não deu certo, era para ter ficado de cor amarela!.- Ele caminhou até outras mesas e parou na mesa onde estavam Severo e Giulieta, verificou a poção dos dois e falou.

Perfeita! Parabéns aos dois! Dez pontos para cada um!. Giulieta e Severo se olharam, e o resto da sala olhou para os dois com desprezo tirando Lílian, Safira e Lupin . Terminada à aula Severo e Giulieta tomaram rumos diferentes. - Depois de Poções ela foi ao Salão Comunal para fazer liçoes e mais à noite ela foi cumprir sua detenção com Tiago e Sirius na sala de Minerva McGonagall e Severo foi cumprir a detenção aplicada por Titânia Ulster a diretora da Sonserina. Os três chegaram na sala de Minerva e ela começou a falar.

Bom, Srta Scabello a senhorita vai arrumar para mim aquelas pilhas de jornais trouxas e vocês dois!. Minerva olhou para Tiago e Sirius e continuou. – Vão tirar a poeira das prateleiras e dar uma arrumada nos livros. Eu quero os três em silêncio !. - Os três começaram a executar a tarefa Giulieta foi para o canto direito da sala e começou a organizar uma das pilhas de jornais, Tiago e Sirius começaram a tirar as poeiras de uma velha prateleira à esquerda, Giulieta tinha terminado uma pilha e começou outra, os jornais continham notícias antigas, ela mal olhava para os lados onde Tiago e Sirius limpavam, enquanto os três faziam a sua tarefa McGonagall consultava alguns livros e fazia anotações em um pergaminho,Tiago e Sirus já haviam limpado a prateleiras agora só estavam arrumando os livros. Na última pilha que Giulieta terminava de arrumar havia jornais da semana, quando faltavam poucos jornais um deles era o jornal do dia e lhe chamou a atenção com a seguinte notícia.

Assasinato choca cidade pacata

Richard Norton

Especial para o Cardiff Press

A cidade de Cardiff no Pais de Gales esta em pânico um corpo foi encontrado em um galpão abandonado a jovem identificada como Gertrudes McGovern de 23 anos de idade era residente na cidade.

Gertrude McGovern era funcionária de uma loja de doces chamada Sweet Strawberry e trabalhava com o irmão gêmeo Philip, o irmão em entrevista ao Cardiff Press relatou que a irmã pode ter sido vítima de algum assalto, Eleanor Mackenzie Collins de 66 anos a dona da loja na qual Gertrude trabalhava está chocada com o acontecimento.

Testemunhas afirmaram ter visto a vitima pela última vez às dez e meia da noite em uma lanchonete chamada Octopussy.O xerife Terence Jackson está à frente das investigações.

Srta Scabello? Srta? O que está acontecendo?.- Giulieta estava pálida segurava o jornal com as mãos tremendo nesse momento Sirius e Tiago também olhavam para ela.

Não...não, não é nada! E... e... eu já estou bem!. Giulieta em choque largou o jornal e olhava para o nada.

Não parece, venha aqui vou levá-la a Ala Hospitalar !.- Sr Black, Sr Potter estão dispensados!.- Os dois saíram da sala de McGonagall em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto caminhavam Sirius comentou com Tiago.

O que será que deu nela?.

Ah! sei lá!quem se importa!. - Tiago balançou os ombros.

Pode parecer maluquice minha, mas eu me importo Tiago eu gosto dela ainda!.

Sirius! Para com isso!.

Mc Gonagall e Giulieta chegaram na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey a enfermeira de Hogwarts ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e foi ver quem era. Giulieta avistou uma mulher de meia idade vindo na direção delas e McGonagall falou.

Madame Pomfrey ! esta aluna não está bem, ela estava na minha sala e veja só esta pálida!.

Eu estou bem professora, eu não preciso ficar aqui!.

Senhorita não discuta! Você não está bem!. - Falou McGonagall energicamente enquanto Madame Pomfrey foi buscar uma barra de chocolate. – Srta Scabello, me diga o que lhe assustou tanto?. O que você leu naquele jornal trouxa que a deixou tão transtornada?.

Eu não vi nada no jornal professora, não vi nada!.- Giulieta falou assustada e Madame Pomfrey voltou com uma grande barra de chocolate e falou para a menina.

Olha come tudo! Vai te reanimar!. - Giulieta comeu o chocolate e logo se sentiu melhor. - McGonagall fez questão de acompanha-la até o retrato da mulher gorda e se despediu de Giulieta que lhe falou.

Muito Obrigada professora!. - McGonagall lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu, Giulieta entrou no Salão Comunal e ficou pensativa. "Outra pessoa conhecida que morreu" .Giulieta adormeceu e de repente se viu caminhando com Severo, na beira de uma praia, ambos estavam de mãos dadas quando Severo soltou a mão dela bruscamente, e ela o viu sendo puxado pelo pai dele e viu Severo ser levado por ele e por Comensais, Severo gritava freneticamente "Julinhaaaaaa! Eu vou voltar! Vou voltar!", Giulieta acordou assustada com o dia já nascendo pegou o jarro com água e bebeu uma grande quantidade, ela foi até a sua escrivaninha ao lado da cama pegou o livro de História da Magia uma pena e vários pergaminhos e desceu até o Salão Comunal, minutos depois "Pingo" o seu gato veio na sua direção ela escreveu uma carta de condolências para a avó de Severo,outra para seus pais e mais uma para Severo e ficou lá no Salão até o dia clarear de vez.

Continua...


	22. Pedido de Casamento

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

**_Agradecimentos: A Karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic._**

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes

**CAP 22 - Pedido de Casamento. **

Giulieta lá pelas sete horas voltou ao dormitório, ia se trocar para tomar café enquanto ela subia, no caminho esbarrou em Emma que passava a mão como quem limpava a parte onde Giulieta encostara, Flora veio logo depois a olhou friamente, mas Giulieta nem ligou, chegando no quarto, Safira e Lílian a cumprimentaram sorrindo ela retribuiu e começou a se trocar quando Lílian a perguntou.

E a detenção como foi?

Nada muito puxado Lílian.

Pode me chamar de Lilly, como a maioria faz!

Tá bom Lilly! - Giulieta sorriu para ela e falou para as duas.

Podem me chamar de Julinha!

Tá certo! - Responderam as duas na mesma hora. Enquanto as três se encaminhavam para o café, Safira falou para Lílian.

Você vai chamar a Emma e a Flora pra fazer grupo com a gente?

Não sei, Safira elas andam muito imbecis ultimamente!

Realmente, imbecis! - Falou Safira, Giulieta ouviu a conversa das duas e propôs o seguinte.

Bem se vocês duas quiserem podem fazer grupo comigo e Severo! - E Safira respondeu.

Bom, obrigada por nos convidar Giulieta! - E Lílian terminou.

Nós agradecemos!

Tá legal, então Lilly! - Antes de ir tomar seu café Giulieta perguntou em qual direção ficava o corujal, Safira lhe explicou o caminho, então Giulieta foi até lá com dois pergaminhos, pegou duas corujas e despachou os três pergaminhos, desceu rapidamente até o Salão Principal para tomar café, se sentou ao lado de Lílian e chegou a tempo de ver uma revoada de corujas chegar e pousar nas mesas, uma coruja pousou na frente dela, que pegou o Profeta Diário que estava preso na perna da coruja, quando Giulieta foi ler a notícia do jornal, sentiu uma mão em seus ombros ela se virou e atrás dela estava Severo que com outra mão também segurava o Profeta Diário ele cumprimentou Lílian e Safira formalmente, e foi em direção a Giulieta falando baixo.

O que você quer falar comigo Julinha? - Giulieta se levantou e os dois tomaram o caminho da Biblioteca.

Severo, sabe a Gertrudes aquela funcionária da sua avó?

Sei.

Ela foi assassinada! - Giulieta falou apavorada.

Eu sei, olha.

Duas pessoas que a gente conheceu, foram mortas! - Giulieta abriu o jornal e a primeira notícia era.

Descobertos assassinos de trouxas.

Sonia Scabello,

Especial para o Profeta Diário.

Os dois assassinatos de trouxas foram efetuados por Comensais da Morte a mando de Você-sabe-quem. Os Comensais que mataram o trouxa Pierre Legrand foram identificados pelo Auror Lázaro Lupin. Stanley Burlock, e Kevin Mcnair foram julgados e levados para Azkaban. Os assassinos de Gertrudes McGovern Rupert Avery e Heloise Dramster também já foram levados para a prisão.

Severo e Giulieta terminaram de ler a notícia, quando ele falou.

Então os responsáveis pelas mortes foram presos. - Falou aliviado.

Ainda bem! Mas acho que não vão para por aí meu amor. - Giulieta falou preocupada.

Essas mortes, onde será que será o Lord das Trevas quer chegar? - Giulieta arregalou os olhos quando ouviu Severo falar Lord das Trevas. Giulieta então desviou de assunto.

Severo eu chamei a Lílian Evans e a Safira Sankar pra fazer o trabalho com a gente!

Elas? Aquelas duas Grifinórias?

O que tem? São as únicas que não me olham feio, e que não ligam pro fato de eu namorar você.

Mas, sinceramente Julinha fazer trabalho com a namoradinha do Tiago Potter!

Isso não tem fundamento Severo, quando você vai deixar essa raiva de lado? - Severo ficou sem resposta e saiu para as suas aulas e Giulieta falou gritando furiosa.

Pelo visto não vai não é? E eu que achava que você fosse diferente! - Ela falou gritando.

Giulieta foi para a aula de DCAT, com o professor Alastor Moody. Moody começou a explicar sobre Espíritos Agourentos. Terminadas as aulas do dia, Giulieta foi novamente procurar Severo, andou mais um pouco e foi até a Biblioteca e lá estava ele sentado lendo livros sobre DCAT, Giulieta se aproximou dele sentou ao seu lado e falou num tom triste.

Desculpa, hoje cedo eu fui tão grossa com você! Eu não devia ter gritado.

Eu...eu. - Para Severo pedir desculpas para alguém da Grifinória era extremamente árduo, mas ele tomou fôlego e continuou... Eu é que peço! Eu...não devia, você tem razão, mas é difícil entende?

Eu sei que é! Mas acho que se você não dar ouvido pra eles, eles vão parar! Se não vai ser sempre assim um brigando com o outro!

Eu vou tentar por você! Eu juro!

No fim de semana Severo e Giulieta, colocaram seu projeto na Urna que ficou colocada no Salão Comunal, Safira e Lílian formaram um grupo com Bárbara Ackel e Austin Shapiro, o projeto de Severo e Giulieta seria sobre ingredientes novos adicionados a poção da paciência, os dois teriam até a última semana de Outubro para trabalhar nela, teriam que começar a fazer na Lua Minguante, a poção da paciência ficava pronta em um mês.Na penúltima semana de setembro, os alunos foram visitar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. O tempo estava frio e chuvoso, Severo saiu das aulas preparatórias de aparatação e foi encontrar Giulieta. Os dois estavam muito agasalhados e ficaram juntos o tempo todo um aquecendo o outro, e foram até a casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot onde ficavam somente os casais, ao entrarem os alunos que estavam lá dentro olharam com desprezo, mas os dois nem ligaram, se sentaram pediram um chá de Melífluas e pão de Cézamo. E Severo começou a falar.

Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui, nesse lugar, aliás, não via graça em vir aqui pra Hogsmeade, preferia ficar em Hogwarts. - E ele sorriu para ela.

Agora você não tem motivos. - Giulieta sorriu e perguntou para Severo. – Severo você sairia da Inglaterra? Para morar em outro lugar?

Bem... Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

Bom, depois que a gente se formar nós poderíamos ir pra outro país! Um lugar longe do seu pai! - Giulieta falou com as mãos nervosas.

Realmente, ele vai nos importunar se ficarmos aqui! E eu quero ficar bem longe dele, e eu gostaria de levar a minha mãe com a gente!

Lógico! Ia ser muito bom pra ela, eu estava pensando no Canadá, eu nasci lá e morei até um ano de idade, e eu tenho uma prima que vive em Ontário lá perto tem um vilarejo bruxo. Severo sorriu e começou a falar.

Giulieta! Em Outubro eu completo 17 anos, e por que a gente não se casa já?

Nossa! Mas agora? - Falou surpresa e completou com a seguinte pergunta.- Mas nós ainda estamos na escola, e tem seu pai também!

Por que não agora? Vamos ficar adiando, se a gente vai mesmo ficar junto! - Severo falou animadamente.

É Severo, é que eu acho que a gente devia se casar depois de se formar!

Você tá dizendo isso por que? Não gosta mais de mim? Prefere os Grifinórios? - Disse com cinismo.

Não é isso! Eu amo você! - Falou brava e aos poucos foi se acalmando e continuou. - É que a gente tem que estudar tanto que agora temos os NIEM's. e eu teria que avisar um monte de gente da minha família, teríamos que ver um lugar pra uma festa e...- Severo a interrompeu segurando as mãos dela e falou:

Eu não pensei em festa Julinha! Eu to falando de nos casarmos às escondidas. - Severo parou por um instante e retificou.- Quero dizer, sem muitas pessoas presentes!

Bom se é assim então por que não! E quando a gente vai se casar? - Giulieta perguntou apreensiva.

Estava pensando no Natal!

Natal? É...é uma data legal. - Giulieta perguntou a Severo ainda segurando em suas mãos. - Severo você iria comigo pra Suíça?

O que tem a ver a Suiça com o nosso casamento?

Eu vou passar o Natal lá com minha família, vamos pra casa do meu irmão e nos casamos lá! - Severo a interrompeu novamente e apertou as mãos dela.

Ótimo! - E os dois se beijaram ele quando falou baixinho em seus ouvidos. – To com vontade de... - e foi interrompido por Giulieta que também falou baixinho nos ouvidos dele e dava risos maliciosos.

Eu também to! Mas como a gente vai achar um lugar aqui?

Em Hogwarts eu conheço uma sala perto da cozinha é a última sala das masmorras, ela não é usada há muito tempo! E ninguém vai lá, nem mesmo o Sr Glaster o zelador.

Então vamos depois do jantar! - Falou Giulieta. Ao terminarem a conversa os dois se levantaram e foram embora da casa de chá, o último lugar que foram do vilarejo foi no Três Vassouras, tomaram uma cerveja amanteigada e às seis já estavam de volta a Hogwarts, os dois jantaram pouco e seguiram cautelosamente em direção à cozinha, os dois chegaram na porta da última sala das masmorras, o corredor que ia em direção as masmorras e a cozinha era escuro, frio e úmido. Severo abriu a porta da sala que era muito mal iluminada, Giulieta viu que havia um amontoado de objetos em uma prateleira os quais não soube identificar ao fundo uma espécie de colchonete. Severo que estava mais atrás de Giulieta fechou a porta, foi em direção a sua namorada beijando-a devagar e tirando a sua capa, Giulieta fazia o mesmo e os dois se entregaram mais uma vez ao amor e ao prazer só que desta vez Giulieta não havia tomado poção.

Os alunos se recolhiam às nove horas, Giulieta olhou no relógio era dez para às nove. Acordou Severo e os dois se vestiram com muita pressa, Giulieta o acampanhou até a porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina se despediram e Giulieta saiu correndo, demorou a achar o caminho de volta. Era nove e quinze ela ainda estava zanzando pelos corredores tentando achar o terceiro andar, quando no caminho encontrou uma pessoa que caminhava encurvada, e tinha cabelos brancos e a cara muito enrrugada, o olho direito era coberto por um tapa olho como os de piratas e o ancião possuía poucos cabelos brancos, e os que possuía eram totalmente despenteados, era o zelador o Sr Glaster.O velho olhou para Giulieta que deu um pulo para trás de medo e ele falou com uma voz rouca.

O que a senhorita faz fora de seu dormitório?

Eu estou perdida! Não consigo achar meu Salão Comunal! - Irineu Glaster olhou para Giulieta e para o brasão na capa da menina e falou.

Huumm Grifinória! - Olhou a menina e pos a mão no queixo e continuou. – Perdida isso é o que todos dizem mocinha! Vamos venha comigo, vamos falar com a diretora da sua casa!

Mas é verdade Sr Glaster, eu me perdi! - Giulieta tentava argumentar, mas o velho não quis saber.

Fique quieta! Vamos resolver seu problema logo, logo! - Minutos depois Giulieta se encontrava novamente na sala de Minerva Mcgonagall, que a olhou e olhou para o Sr Glaster que falou novamente.

Professora McGonagall! Achei essa mocinha andando por aí, mais uma "perdida!". - Sr Glaster dava risadas igualmente roucas. McGonagall olhou para ele e falou.

Obrigada Irineu, pode deixar que eu falo com ela. - Irineu Glaster saiu da sala e fechou a porta, McGonagall olhou seriamente para a menina e com um gesto a fez sentar em frente à mesa dela, Giulieta assustada se sentou e pensou "Outra detenção!". Então McGonagall lhe falou.

Não vou colocá-la em detenção senhorita Scabello, fique tranqüila alunos novatos e até os veteranos se perdem às vezes nesse castelo! - Giulieta fez uma expressão de alivio no rosto e Minerva tornou a falar. – Como está a senhorita?

Estou bem professora, muito bem! - Falou Giulieta que olhava sem entender para McGonagall.

Bom fico contente em saber por que naquele dia em que você esteve aqui, ficou tão transtornada. - McGonagall que ainda estava de pé, se virou de costas para Giulieta e lhe deu uma xícara de chá, McGonagall bebeu um gole de sua xícara e voltou a falar com a garota. – Senhorita Scabello pode confiar em mim! Eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e a única pessoa que ficará sabendo desta nossa conversa será o Diretor Dumbledore!

Mas o que a senhora quer saber? - Giulieta novamente fez uma cara assustada e pensou " Será que ela viu eu e o Severo naquela sala?". - E McGonagall tomou mais um gole de chá e perguntou.

A senhorita conhecia aquela moça do jornal trouxa? - Giulieta olhou McGonagall com um certo alivio e falou.

A vi uma vez quando estive em Cardiff, com o Severo Snape o meu namorado, a moça era funcionária da avó dele! - Giulieta depois de falar tomou um longo gole de chá deixando a xícara rasa.

Então está explicado porque naquele dia a senhorita ficou tão perturbada! - E Giulieta falou mais uma vez.

Professora, duas pessoas que estiveram com a gente foram assassinadas eu tenho medo que matem a mim ou a Severo... - Giulieta parou.Mcgonagall afirmou com a cabeça. -Vou acompanhá-la até o Salão Comunal! Vamos! - Giulieta se levantou junto com McGonagall que acompanhou a jovem até o Salão Comunal e disse. – Boa noite e durma bem! - A menina sorriu e entrou quadro à dentro foi para o dormitório, foi colocar uma camisola de flanela e se lembrou do que a mãe de Severo havia lhe falado " Não se meta com os Comensais, eles não vão pensar duas vezes em te matar", e ao mesmo tempo lhe ocorreu contar para McGonagall e Dumbledore sobre Homero Snape.


	23. Mãe

**Nome da fic: Blue Eyes. **

_**Autor: Lucinha**_

_**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**_

_**Censura: NC-17 (tensão, sexo, violência).**_

_**Gênero: Romance mistério e Tema Adulto.**_

_**Spoilers: Não contém**_

_**Resumo: Em seu último ano em Hogwarts Severo conhece uma jovem bruxa que muda sua vida, o pai de Severo fará tudo para separá-los.**_

_**Agradecimentos: A Karla Malfoy que betou a minha fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**_

Blue Eyes

**CAP 23 - Mãe **

O Domingo amanheceu cinza e Giulieta levantou cedo, e foi tomar café, Safira estava ao seu lado e perguntou a Giulieta.

Sobre o que vai ser seu projeto?

Severo e eu vamos usar ingredientes diferentes pra poção da paciência!

Nossa a poção da paciência é complicada pra fazer, demora muito! - E foi a vez de Guileta perguntar.

E o grupo de vocês?

Bem tava um pouco complicado, a Bárbara e o Austin queriam trabalhar na poção do Glamour, eu e Lilly queríamos fazer algo sobre feitiços de duplicação!

E? - Safira riu e falou.

Vamos fazer sobre uma planta Norueguesa chama Garuk, ouvi dizer que elas têm propriedades fortificantes, bem eu li num livro de Plantas Nórdicas! - As duas se levantaram e Giulieta foi à direção aos jardins do castelo, ao longe ela viu seu gato ir a direção à cabana de Hagrid, Giulieta foi atrás e chegou perto do homem gigante que falou.

Ele é seu? - Hagrid perguntou sorrindo.

Ele é sim! E aquele cão? Giulieta apontou para um São Bernardo.

É, ele se chama "Dino"!

Eu tive um igual, quando era pequena! E cabe aí dentro? - Giulieta apontou para a cabana.

Claro, claro! - Giulieta começou a chamar o cão.

"Dino !" "Dino!" vem cachorro bonito!. – Sr Hagrid posso vir aqui mais vezes pra ver o "Dino" ?

Claro pode sim! E me chame de Hagrid, só de Hagrid! - Hagrid sorriu para a menina, que pegou o gato dela no colo e saiu em direção ao castelo. Giulieta estava entrando no castelo quando sentiu alguém lhe por a mão nas costas, ela olhou para trás e viu Severo que falou.

Onde você esteve? Procurei-te pelo castelo todo!

Eu fui à cabana do Sr Hagrid!

No Hagrid? Pra que?

O "Pingo" estava lá! -Giulieta falou olhou para o gato e o acariciou.

Bom nós precisamos acrescentar mais ingredientes pra nossa poção, é por isso que eu estava te procurando. - Severo falou.

Ahhh! Claro! - Giulieta bateu a mão na testa e falou em seguida. – Já estava esquecendo! O que temos que acrescentar mesmo Severo?

Aquela planta que parece uma orquídea, você falou o nome dela é Pitoru... o que mesmo?.

Pitorunia! - Giulieta completou e sorriu.

Isso, essa mesmo. - Os dois já dentro do Salão Principal observaram uma cena, Irineu Glaster estava afixando um pergaminho no mural perto das taças das casas, o pergaminho que estava sem nada escrito de repente começou a se revelar.

Caros Alunos,

Os treinos de quadribol terão inicio nesta semana. Os interessados em fazer parte das equipes, devem procurar os capitães dos times de suas casas.

O primeiro jogo Lufa -Lufa x Corvinal se realizará em 10/10 às 08:00 hs da manhã

Atenciosamente,

Vice Diretora Minerva McGonagall

Quadribol!Eu vou fazer um teste, eu jogava bem no time da escola anterior!

Você no time da Grifinoria? - Severo falou com raiva e tristeza, Giulieta olhou para ele e falou.

Severo, aahhhh! Não começa, olha o drama! A Grifinória é minha casa, se eu for jogar vai ser nela!

É realmente lugar e Grifinório é com Grifinório não junto de um Sonserino. - Falou Severo com desdém.

Severo! Droga! Será que você não aprende. - Severo saiu andando com pressa no meio dos alunos e Giulieta foi em seu encalço chamando seu nome em alta voz. – Severo! Severo! Não foge não! - Giulieta passou entre Sirius e Tiago pelo corredor e nem os viu, Sirius fez um pequeno comentário para Tiago.

Huumm! Problemas no paraíso!

Sirius! Eu hein você ainda quer ficar com aquilo lá? - Sirius ficou quieto, Giulieta alcançou Severo, pegou o braço dele e apertou o empurrou para si e lhe deu um beijo e Severo falou.

Eu estou te dizendo que não é fácil. - Severo ainda a olhava com raiva.

Deixa pra lá! Eu nem sei se vão me querer mesmo no time! - Giulieta olhou para Severo com tristeza.

As semanas passaram rápido, o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada Lufa -Lufa contra Corvinal estava acontecendo em uma manhã fria, do céu caía uma fina nevasca, Severo e Giulieta e alguns outros alunos se encontravam na Masmorra da aula de poções, fazendo os projetos para a Feira que aconteceria no dia das Bruxas quando Giulieta falou.

Quem será que está ganhando?

Deve ser a Corvinal! - Severo respondeu enquanto cortava um igrediente.

Bom acho que só restam alguns minutos pra ficar pronta. - Giulieta falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

Só falta colocarnos, lesmas húngaras! - Falava Severo enquanto cortava os pedaços das lesmas e colocava no caldeirão fervendo. Terminada a poção Giulieta pegou alguns vidrinhos que havia trazido consigo, Severo começou a colocar o conteúdo do caldeirão nos vidrinhos, encheram um total de quinze vidrinhos. Todos com uma poção de cor amarelada e viscosa, a cor original da poção da paciência conhecida no Reino Unido era verde. E Severo falou novamente. – Terminamos no tempo previsto! - E deu um sorriso de triunfo.

Realmente, formamos uma ótima dupla! - Giulieta sorriu de volta os dois se beijaram, saíram da sala com os alunos olhando de cara feia para os dois. Quando iam em direção ao Salão Principal uma leva de Corvinais comemorava segurando Austin Shapiro.

Querido seu aniversário não é neste mês?

É sim é no dia 31! - Falou contente.

No dia das Bruxas?

É, nesse dia sim!

Que interessante, você comemora duas vezes!

Ao contrario de mim que faço aniversário num dia tão comum!

Que dia de março você faz Julinha?

Dia 25! Tá longe ainda! Bom, preciso pensar num presente pra você!

Eu, já tenho o que quero Julinha! - Severo a olhou feliz e respondeu. - Você! - Giulieta o beijou e ele continuou a falar. – O melhor de tudo é que vou ficar maior de idade!

Sim aí poderemos fazer o que quisermos. - Giulieta deu mais um beijo em Severo e começou a se sentir mal, Severo a olhou preocupado.

Que foi?

Estou com enjôos! Estou assim desde ontem, eu ia passar na Ala Hospitalar, mas esqueci, com tanta coisa pra estudar.

Vamos agora então! - Severo falou preocupado.

Já passou! Não há de ser nada grave. - Ela sorriu para Severo que continuou com a cara preocupada.

Gulieta voltou para o Salão da Grifinória e os enjôos voltaram então o melhor mesmo era ir para a Ala Hospitalar, chegou lá e Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando de um garoto. A enfermeira se virou e viu a moça e tratou de ir à sua direção.

Olá menina! Venha sente-se aqui! - Madame Pomfrey indicou uma cama logo atrás de Giulieta e continuou. – Bem o que a senhorita tem?

Madame Pomfrey, estou sentindo enjôos desde ontem. - Madame Pomfrey pos as mãos no rosto da garota e começou a examiná-la.

Huummm! Menina as suas regras estão atrasadas? - Giulieta ficou pensativa e falou.

É, estão eram pra ter vindo a dois dias e... - Madame Pomfrey a interrompeu.

Você está grávida!Vai ser mãe!

Ahhh por Merlin! Eu...eu...mãe? - Giulieta sorria abobada e passava a mão na barriga, Madame Pomfrey continuou.

Bem, agora que você está grávida precisa tomar alguns cuidados. - Giulieta escutava mas estava abobada ainda.

Que cuidados?

Bem mocinha, não pegar coisas pesadas demais e não passar muito nervoso, essas duas coisas são muito importantes e aahhhh! Mande uma coruja para St Mungos aos sábados eles tem um grupo de ajuda as mulheres grávidas.

Eu mandarei, senhora pode deixar! - Giulieta saiu da Ala Hospitalar nas nuvens ela tinha que achar Severo de qualquer jeito para lhe contar a novidade, saiu no jardim da escola e viu o namorado sentado num canto.

Severo! - Ele viu a face radiante da namorada e perguntou.

Nossa! Que aconteceu?

Eu to grávida! Você será pai! - Ela o abraçou forte e o beijou.

Eu pai? eu...eu... Obrigado! É o melhor presente que eu já ganhei Julinha! Nosso filho!

Dois dias depois os alunos iriram apresentar seus trabalhos para a Feira do Dia das Bruxas, às quatro e meia da tarde todos estavam nas mesas de duas casas , todos os professores se encontravam na mesa principal e Dumbledore falou.

Bom alunos, vamos dar inicio a nossa Feira do Dia das Bruxas! - Dumbledore sorriu e falou algo mais. – Ahhh! sim já ia me esquecendo nós vamos avaliar os projetos e durante uma hora eu e os demais professores nos reuniremos na Sala dos Professores onde escolheremos o melhor. O grupo ganhador será anunciado às seis da tarde, e em seguida daremos inicio ao jantar de comemoração ao Dia das Bruxas! – E alunos o mais importante não é quem vai ganhar, e sim todos vocês mostrarem os seus trabalhos!

Dumbledore e os demais professores desceram e foram até o meio do Salão, onde começaram avaliar os projetos, a primeira mesa que os professores foram foi a dos marotos que estavam mostrando um animal mágico da China o Ling Ling , que era uma espécie de cão que retirava ervas daninhas da terra, o Ling Ling se parecia com o pelúcio.Dumbledore e os outros professores avaliaram e anotaram em um pergaminho preso em uma tábua de madeira, e assim foi em várias mesas o grupo formado por Lílian, Safira, Bárbara e Austin estava sendo avaliado agora, Dumbledore olhava para a planta norueguesa Grunk e fazia uma cara de surpresa e fez o mesmo anotou no pergaminho e saiu para outra mesa, cinco mesas depois o diretor e os outros professores chegaram em Giulieta e Severo que começaram a falar sobre as modificações que fizeram na poção da paciência.

Então diretor, nós dois colocamos ingredientes de plantas da África! - Giulieta falou de modo bem calmo, logo Dumbledore viu que a poção atingiu o efeito desejado. E Severo completou.

Misturamos ingredientes aqui do Reino Unido e da Angola diretor!

Realmente, parece que surtiu efeito! - Falou Titânia Ulster a Diretora da Sonserina para os dois. Os professores fizeram as suas anotações e saíram, duas mesas depois da deles estavam Flora e Emma que tinham feito um projeto sobre feitiços de duplicação. Após analisarem todos os trabalhos. Dumbledore tornou a falar.

Alunos, por favor, agora que as apresentações terminaram, eu gostaria que todos se dirigissem ao Salão Comunal de suas casas e daqui à uma hora voltem para cá, que anunciaremos o projeto vencedor! - A massa de alunos começou a se dirigir para os Salões Comunais e Giulieta falou para Severo.

Nos vemos em uma hora querido! - Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Quando todos os alunos saíram Dumbledore, fez as grandes mesas das casas voltar na Torre da Grifinória, havia um amontoado de alunos esperando ansiosamente pelo resultado. Na sala de professores, o diretor e os demais sentaram e à mesa começaram a avaliar seus escritos, o professor Kettleburn de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas começou a falar.

Gostei muito do trabalho daqueles meninos, que trouxeram o Ling Ling! - Titânia Ulster manifestou seu interesse no trabalho de Severo Snape e falou.

Aqueles jovens, o aluno da minha casa o Severo Snape mais aquela garota quem mesmo a... - Minerva a interrompeu.

Giulieta Souza Scabello, é aluna da Grifinória! - Os professores ficaram discutindo por um longo tempo, quando já eram dez para as seis eles saíram da Sala dos Professores rumo ao Salão Principal, logo depois as seis os alunos que haviam apresentado os seus trabalhos se encontravam lá novamente a espera do resultado. Os professores se sentaram em suas mesas e Dumbledore começou a falar.

Alunos! Antes de anunciarmos os melhores trabalhos, eu gostaria de dizer que vocês estão de parabéns, todos os projetos mostrados hoje revelam os excelentes bruxos que formaremos no próximo ano! - Dumbledore fez uma pausa, coçou a barba e continuou. – Aahh! Antes de qualquer coisa, quero lembrar-lhes que todos aqui são vencedores! E que os primeiros três lugares serão anunciados pela Vice Diretora Minerva McGonagall! - Os alunos bateram palmas para McGonagall, que se levantava enquanto Dumbledore sentava. McGonagall então começou a anunciar o terceiro lugar.

Bom o terceiro lugar ficou com os alunos que trouxeram o Ling Ling! - Os alunos começaram a bater palmas, menos os Sonserinos. Os marotos ficaram contentes e se levantaram, enquanto McGonagall anunciava os seus nomes. - Pedro Pettigrew, Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter! - Os quatro subiram e foram cumprimentar os professores, logo em seguida McGonagall, os chamou e prendeu na capa deles um broche quadrado de tamanho médio feito de bronze, no broche continham os desenhos de um caldeirão, uma varinha e uma vassoura. Os marotos voltaram para seus lugares satisfeitos e Tiago falou para Lílian.

Orgulhosa comigo minha flor?

Eu estou sim Tiago, o projeto e vocês mereceu ficar entre os três primeiros! - E foi à vez de Sirius falar.

Mas bem que, poderíamos ter ficado com o primeiro lugar! - McGonagall agora ia anunciar os ganhadores do segundo lugar.

O segundo lugar é para o grupo que fez um projeto sobre a planta nórdica Grunk! - E McGonagall anunciou os nomes Austin Shapiro, Bárbara Ackel, Lílian Evans e Safira Sankar, os quatro se levantaram felizes, a maioria das garotas batia palmas. Os quatro fizeram o mesmo que os marotos cumprimentaram os professores e foram receber o mesmo broche, mas ele era de prata.Voltaram para as suas mesas e Tiago falou para Lílian novamente.

Lílian você arrasou, mas merecia ter ficado com o primeiro lugar! - Ela sorriu e o abraçou. E Sirius indagou.

Quem será que vai ganhar o primeiro lugar? - E Lupin respondeu.

Quem sabe! - Então McGonagall começou a anunciar.

O primeiro lugar vai para a dupla que fez o projeto sobre a poção da paciência! Giulieta Souza Scabello e Severo Snape! - Os dois se levantaram chegaram na frente da mesa dos professores e se deram um selinho e Giulieta falou baixinho.

Parabéns, pelo seu aninversário! - Severo sorriu. No Salão todo, só se ouviram quatro palmas dos alunos e o restante vinha dos professores. O restante dos alunos ficou somente olhando quando McGonagall olhou a todos mortalmente aí então os alunos começaram a bater tímidas palmas. Giulieta e Severo foram cumprimentar os professores e logo em seguida foram receber seu broche de ouro.Na mesa da Grifinória Tiago começou a reclamar.

Não é justo! Nós fomos um grupo mais numeroso e tivemos muito trabalho pra conseguir o Ling Ling! E a Lilly então! - E Lílian falou.

Inclua-me fora dessa Tiago! Eles mereceram sim afinal não é fácil fazer a poção da paciência! - Logo depois Dumbledore e McGonagall chamaram os ganhadores para baterem uma foto, a premiação se encerrou e a decoração do Dia das Bruxas apareceu pelo Salão Principal, antes do jantar um coral das crianças do primeiro ao terceiro ano, cantaram músicas folclóricas e logo em seguida o jantar do Dia das Bruxas foi servido.


	24. Ataque na estação trouxa

**CAP 24 Ataque na estação trouxa**

O dia seguinte à premiação dos projetos, foi de comentários sobre a dupla vencedora. Tiago era o que criticava mais arduamente.

Os professores estão ficando todos pirados, onde já se viu dar o prêmio pra aqueles dois!. Remo Lupin completou.

Tiago, o prêmio foi pro projeto que se destacou dos demais, e achei legal que o nosso ficou entre os três primeiros!. E Tiago retrucou.

Ele era pra ser o primeiro Remo!.

No Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Rodolfo Lestrange foi cumprimentar Severo Snape desdenhosamente.

É, tenho que admitir que você se saiu bem com aquela lá!. - Rodolfo riu e Severo retrucou.

O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é somente da minha conta e da dela!. - Severo falou com desdém e Rodolfo continuou.

O seu pai sabe que você, namora com ela?. E Severo falou num tom cínico.

Preocupado comigo Rodolfo? Pensei que você gostasse de mulheres!. -Rodolfo olhou para Severo e não respondeu nada, Severo olhou para ele e soltou um riso cínico.

Severo agora se sentia muito mais livre, na noite anterior tinha completado a sua maioridade e agora ele podia fazer o que quisesse inclusive deixar de morar com seu pai, que era o que ele mais queria. Depois de passada a Festa de Dia das Bruxas, agora alguns alunos voltavam-se para os treinos de quadribol, o segundo jogo da temporada estava próximo e seria entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória, depois do almoço Giulieta e Severo foram dar uma volta e se sentaram nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, onde a Grifinória treinava. No ar Giulieta viu Tiago indo atrás do pomo e comentou com Severo.

Ele é um idiota, mas tenho que admitir que ele joga bem !. - Severo não gostou nadinha do comentário e retrucou cinicamente.

Bom eu vou sair Srta Scabello pra que você possa ir lamber as botas do exibido do Potter sossegada!. Giulieta olhou Severo com uma crescente raiva e acabou gritando com ele.

Deixa desse seu cinismo! Por que você ainda insiste em maldizer os Grifinórios?.

Por que vocês fazem o mesmo com os Sonserinos?.- Giulieta olhou chorando para ele e continuou.

Poxa será que você não respeita uma grávida? A mãe de seu filho!. - E Severo falou num tom raivoso e frio.

Eu sou o que sou Giulieta e não sei se quero mudar meu jeito! É melhor a gente acabar por aqui!. - Para Severo dizer esta última frase doeu muito, ele saiu das arquibancadas sem olhar para trás e deixou Giulieta lá sozinha chorando, Severo acabou indo para um canto perto do lago e chorou baixo pensando "O que fiz! O que

fiz!". - Durante o resto do dia o casal nem se falou, Giulieta na hora da janta nem tocou na comida, o mesmo estava acontecendo com Severo, ainda durante a janta algumas corujas adentraram o Salão Principal, uma delas era para Severo uma coruja da mãe mandando a ele um presente de aniversário, Severo olhou triste o pequeno embrulho e olhou de esguelha para a mesa da Grifinória. Giulieta pegou agora um exemplar da Semanário Bruxo revista que ela também assinava, Giulieta nem olhou para a capa que continha uma foto da Banda de bruxos que fazia o maior sucesso no momento os Elétricos Ecléticos. Lílian a cutucou e falou.

Nossa nem Dumbledore e nem a McGonagall estão na mesa dos professores o que será que aconteceu?.

Ahh! Vai saber né! Giulieta respondeu desanimada, Lílian notou a tristeza de Giulieta e perguntou.

O que houve?.

Eu e Severo terminamos!. Nisso Sirius que estava ao lado de Giulieta escutou,vibrou e encheu o prato de mais batatas com queijo parmesão. McGonagall e Dumbledore haviam voltado Dumbledore voltou a mesa dos professores mas McGonagall não, a professora foi em direção à mesa da Grifinória e parou ao lado de Giulieta e falou.

Srta Scabello! Sr Potter! Giulieta e Tiago olharam para trás e viram a face séria da professora e ficaram assustados. – Venham comigo até a minha sala! Os dois não hesitaram, se levantaram e acompanharam a professora, os três foram caminhando em silêncio até a sala de McGonagall. A professora fez os dois se sentarem e começou a falar.

A notícia que tenho pra vocês não é nada boa, a sua mãe Srta Scabello e a sua mãe Sr Potter foram atacadas por Comensais numa estação de trem em Londres agora a pouco, o Ministro mandou uma coruja para Dumbledore e ele pediu para que eu bem... como sou diretora da casa de vocês, ele me pediu para dar essa notícia!. McGonagall fez uma cara triste e Giulieta perguntou.

Mas onde minha mãe está? Como ela está?. E foi a vez de Tiago.

E a minha? E a minha?malditos!.

Bom a informação que o Ministro passou foi a que elas foram levadas pro Hospital de St Mungus!mas não se sabe o estado delas!. Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A gente pode ir vê-las?.

Podem, podem! Nós vamos sair agora pelo pó de flu!.Giulieta falou para Mc Gonagall.

Professora meu pai e meus irmãos estão sabendo?.

Sim eu mesma mandei uma coruja para seu pai, e ele irá avisar seus irmãos!.Tiago chorando falou.

Professora antes de irmos, eu queria avisar a Lílian e o Sirius!.

Tudo bem, Tiago pode ir avisar eu espero você de volta em dez minutos!. E foi a vez de Giulieta.

Eu também queria avisar o Severo professora!.McGonagall deixou os dois avisarem e logo depois eles chegaram na sala de McGonagall quando Tiago falou.

Avisar ele pra que garota? Foi a laia dele que atacou a sua mãe e a minha! Esses Sonserinos só servem pra ser Comensais!.

Cala boca Tiago! Será que até nessa hora você vai ficar implicando! Em dez minutos os garotos mais McGonagall foram para o Hospital de St Mungus pelo pó de flu, os três ao chegarem lá foram até uma sala de espera onde estavam o pai de Tiago, Willian Potter que era como o filho mas tinha olhos azuis, estava também Giorgio Scabello o pai de Giulieta, acompanhado da irmã dela Heloísa e do irmão Lizandro que era alto, negro e tinha olhos verdes. Giulieta foi correndo para a sua família abraçou a todos e perguntou para o pai chorando.

Como que ela tá?Como pai?.

Sua mãe ainda não está bem Julinha, eles atacaram ela e a outra mulher para mata-las mas não conseguiram terminar o serviço!.

Meu Deus!. Giulieta não conseguia dizer mais nada. McGonagall acabara de cumprimentar os Potter quando foi em direção a família de Giulieta e falou.

Sr Scabello, lamento muito o que aconteceu com a sua esposa!.

Obrigado senhora, foi muita gentileza a sua trazer a minha filha!. Falou Giorgio num tom triste e continuou.

Ela está muito machucada senhora McGonagall!.

Que horror senhor!. E pior de tudo são essas mortes, que estão acontecendo assim uma atrás da outra! E Lizandro completou.

Pelo menos na escola, vocês estão seguros eu ouvi dizer que Hogwarts é bem protegida!.

É sim, rapaz! Dumbledore sabe o que faz!. McGonagall ficou somente mais alguns minutos chamou Giulieta e Tiago e falou aos dois.

Olha eu vou dar a vocês um pouco de pó de flu!. McGonagall pegou um punhado conjurou dois saquinhos de pano e colocou um pouco de pó de flu nos dois.

Bem meninos! Fiquem tranqüilos!.Os dois responderam com a voz fraca.

Ficaremos professora!.Tiago olhou para Giulieta e falou.

Olha, desculpa viu! Eu...álias a maioria dos Grifinórios tem sido rude com você! E Giulieta completou.

Por eu estar namorando um Sonserino!Olha Tiago, eu amo o Severo, eu estou com ele antes de eu saber que ia pra Grifinória, e eu nunca entendi mesmo essa rivalidade de Sonserina e Grifinória! Eu não ligo pra isso e daí, eu amo ele e pronto é isso o que conta! Giulieta continuou seu discurso chorando.-E daí que a Sonserina tá cheia de bruxos das Trevas, bruxos das Trevas tem em qualquer lugar não só na Sonserina!. Tiago ficou quieto e Giulieta falou triste e com raiva. -Me deixa sozinha!. A menina tremia com a possibilidade de sua mãe morrer, e de sua mãe não conhecer o neto que ela esperava Sonia ainda corria o risco de morrer,quando era uma da manhã o curandeiro chamou a família Potter e comunicou.

Bom a senhora Clarice Potter já está fora de perigo, ela será levada para o quarto 13 D daqui a pouco. E Heloísa perguntou.

E quanto a Sonia Souza Scabello?.

Bom senhorita, a paciente Sonia Souza Scabello ainda precisa ficar em obeservação, ela foi atacada fortemente na região da cabeça e do peito!. Giulieta se encontrava abraçada ao pai e ao irmão, quando Tiago se aproximou e falou.

Ela vai ficar bem Giulieta! Eu e minha família vamos torcer muito!Tiago a abraçou solidário e falou ainda. – Bom eu vou ver minha mãe e voltar pra Hogwarts, e volto aqui amanhã na hora do almoço. Ele deu mais um abraço em Giulieta. Tiago e o pai se despediram da família Scabello e saíram da sala de espera. As cinco da manhã o curandeiro voltou, Giulieta estava cochilando sentada num banco, junto com Heloísa, Lizandro e Giorgio continuavam acordados quando o mesmo curandeiro que aparecera anteriormente veio e avisou aos dois.

A paciente Sonia Souza Scabello, já está fora de perigo e será transferida para o quarto 13 D!.

Graças a Deus! Pai e filho falaram ao mesmo tempo, Giorgio acordou as filhas e falou.

A Sonia está melhor, Graças a Deus eu rezei tanto!.

Que bom pai! as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas a gente já pode ver ela? Falou Giulieta e Lizandro completou.

Acho que podemos sim! Os quatro se encaminharam então até o quarto 13D, e Sonia estava lá deitada perto da janela onde se via lá fora a escuridão da madrugada, Sonia estava acordada quando viu a família chegar e falou baixinho.

Que bom, todos aqui!.Giorgio sorriu para a mulher e perguntou.

Querida como foi esse ataque?.

Não me lembro bem Giorgio, só me lembro que eu estava com uma equipe de aurores que ia investigar as atividades dos Comensais em Londres, aí comigo estavam Clarice Potter, Lázaro Lupin e Robert Longbottom, eu sei que nos separamos em grupos e eu fiquei junto de Clarice e atrás de nós vieram dois deles, um deles tinha cabelos negros só isso que deu pra ver por que foi tudo muito rápido!. Pela descrição Giulieta logo pensou "Homero Snape".

Mãe, você já viu essa pessoa antes?. Perguntou Giulieta assustada para a mãe.

Não filha, nunca vi!Por que?.

Por nada, mãe só curiosidade! Giulieta começou a olhar para o quarto e viu que nas camas estavam deitadas outras mulheres, uma era, uma senhora que dormia a sono solto e no pé da cama tinha uma placa com um nome Herminia Yangler, do lado da senhora na cama próxima a porta uma outra mulher estava deitada e olhando para o teto na placa se lia Clarice Potter. Giulieta se afastou da cama da mãe e foi até a cama de Clarice em frente e falou.

Olá senhora Potter, eu sou Giulieta a filha de Sonia Scabello! Eu estudo junto com Tiago. Clarice sorriu e falou baixo para menina.

Olá, muito prazer!. A sua mãe é muito corajosa menina, ela deveria ter sido auror!. Giulieta sorriu e perguntou para Clarice.

A senhora sabe quem atacou, a senhora e a minha mãe?.

Aaahhh menina, eu não vi direito foi tudo muito rápido! Só me lembro que a pessoa que me atacou tinha uma voz muito horripilante.

Senhora...a senhora sabe quem está envolvido com os Comensais? Com essas mortes?.

Olha... Clarice fez uma pequena pausa e perguntou. – Como é seu nome mesmo?.

Giulieta senhora! E Clarice continuou.

Desconfiamos de muitas pessoas, mas não temos provas concretas, o Ministério anda investigando a fundo conseguiu prender quem matou aqueles trouxas mas Você-Sabe quem está ficando muito poderoso.

Eu tenho medo disso, sabe aqueles trouxas que morreram eu...eu conheci eles.

Minha nossa!.

Eu tenho medo!. -Giulieta voltou para Hogwarts e aproveitou para dormir Minerva dispensou ela e Tiago das aulas da manhã. Mas na hora do almoço ela já estava lá no Salão Principal comendo pouco ainda pois os enjôos continuavam. Enquanto se servia uma revoada de corujas sobrevoava o Salão Principal muitas das corujas traziam o Profeta Diário, Lílian pegou o seu exemplar cuja a noticia era a seguinte.

Repórter do Profeta Diário é atacada em Londres

A nossa repórter Sonia Souza Scabello, e a funcionária do Ministério Clarice Pharell Potter foram atacadas ontem as oito da noite, na estação de trem de Fulhan Broadway, as duas foram as que mais sofreram lesões, junto com elas também estavam Lázaro Lupin e Robert Longobottom que sofreram ferimentos sem gravidade, O ministério ao saber do ataque logo tomou as providências devidas, apagou a memória dos trouxas presentes na estação e levou as vitimas para St Mungus.

O Ministro da Magia Tod Sullivan se mostrou muito preocupado com os constantes ataques e prometeu não descansar enuquanto não prender os culpados do ataque.

Luciana Bergman

Para o Profeta Diário

Que barbárie!. Falou Lílian para Safira e esta voltou a falar para Lílian.

Estou com muito medo!.

Eu também, esse louco!. - Falou Lílian balançando a cabeça negativamente.

As corujas que tinham aparecido haviam deixado um bilhete para Giulieta, que sentada na mesa lia o seguinte.

A sua hora chegará, o mais breve que você imagina.

Giulieta amassou a carta assustada e saiu da mesa e foi atrás de Severo na biblioteca quando ao longe ela viu Rodolfo com Severo na porta da biblioteca. Rodolfo falava para ele.

Que pena, que a mãe do Potter e da mestiça não morreram!. Severo se aproximou de Rodolfo e falou.

Cale a boca!. - Rodolfo com a varinha levantou Severo e ria.

Vou fazer como os Grifinórios fazem com você, te deixar só de cuecas! Hahahahaha!. Giulieta chegou perto e gritou

Expelliarmus! . E logo depois desfez o feitiço em Severo, uma aglomeração de alunos se juntou no corredor quando Irineu Glaster chegou.

O que aconteceu por aqui?. Perguntou o velho.

Nada senhor, nada! Giulieta olhou mortalmente para Rodolfo que saiu corredor à fora, Severo abraçou a namorada e perguntou.

Sua mãe está bem?.

Está! Não se preocupe!. -Giulieta deu um leve sorriso para Severo que sentiu-se aliviado.

E você? Nosso filho?.

Estamos bem, os enjôos continuam mas estou bem. - Ela mais uma vez abraçou Severo que chorando falou.

Eu não quero te perder!.

Nem eu!.

Julinha eu tenho que ir vou para aula de História da Magia.

E eu vou pra estufa! Até querido!

Até! Giulieta saiu do lado de fora e foi andando pela neve quando deu uma pisada falsa que a fez tropeçar mas foi amparada por alguém que estava atrás dela, que falou.

- Você precisa tomar cuidado quando anda na neve!. Giulieta olhou para trás e viu Sirius que continuou a falar. – Olha melhoras pra sua mãe, ela não merecia ser atacada!.

Obrigada! Falou Giulieta educadamente. E Sirius tomou um fôlego e continuou.

Olha, eu não quero ficar brigado com você, eu te acho uma menina legal!.

Mas você tem que pedir desculpas pro Severo primeiro!.

Eu vou pedir! E Giulieta interrompeu.

Jura? Jura mesmo? Ela o olhou descrente.

Juro, Juro mesmo!. Sirius deu um sorriso para ela e perguntou. – Posso te abraçar?.

Pode,pode sim!. Então Sirius a abraçou, ao longe em uma das janelas Severo tinha visto a cena. Nisto os dois foram caminhando em direção a estufa onde se separaram Sirius chegou perto de Tiago e foi falar com ele todo sorridente.

Aaaahhh!Missão cumprida!. Tiago o olhou intrigado.

O que você tava fazendo com a Giulieta?.

Bom, estava fazendo ela cair nos meus braços literalmente! O melhor Tiago é que bem na hora que eu tava abraçando ela o "ranhoso" viu tudo de longe e saiu correndo!. E Tiago ainda perguntou.

Mas ela não viu o " ranhoso" ?. E Sirius dando risadinhas cínicas falou.

Claro que não ela tava de costas, mas Tiago o melhor de tudo é que ela acreditou que eu hahahaha! euzinho aqui vou pedir desculpas pro " ranhoso" hahahahahaha!.

Sirius você é louco cara! E Tiago riu.

Continua...


	25. Desculpas

**CAP 25 Desculpas**

A porta da masmorra onde era dada a aula de poções estava lotada, Giulieta chegou logo e esperou Severo chegar.Na porta já se via uma aglomeração de alunos, logo depois de Giulieta chegaram Safira e Emma, Lílian e Flora vieram depois, em seguida os marotos e uma turma grande de Sonserinos, Severo estava do lado de Rodolfo, passou perto de Giulieta e falou para ela ouvir mesmo.

- Rodolfo você tem razão, as mestiças não prestam! E olhou para Giulieta como quem olha para uma parede. - Giulieta olhou para Severo ficou muito triste. Com os alunos já dentro da sala o professor Leroy começou a passar a poção da aula. Giulieta o tempo todo virava para o lado de Severo que não moveu um músculo de sua face para rir ou fazer uma cara feia para ela. - À noite na Torre de Astronomia ela também não conseguia se concentrar, seu mapa estelar estava incompleto. - A professora Titânia a olhou e ralhou.

Menina, preste atenção faça as suas anotações!. - Giulieta a olhou sem se importar, no final da aula os alunos desceram as escadas e Giulieta ficou para trás e voltou para a Torre, ficou lá olhando o céu, naquela noite fria de ventos gelados e cortantes, quando ela ouviu passos atrás dela.

É a Lílian,Giulieta!. - Lílian se aproximou da amiga e falou.

O que houve Julinha?.

Eu não sei Lilly! Hoje mais cedo eu e Severo estávamos tão bem e depois ele mal falou comigo, ele nem esta levando em consideração a minha gravidez.- Lílian a olhou espantada.

Grávida? Você...grávida?.

Sim! quase dois meses já!.

Nossa! Lílian com pena então chamou. – Vem não fica nesse vento gelado.

Eu vou ficar mais um pouco Lilly!.

Bom! Se é o que você quer. Lílian desceu as escadas e vinte minutos depois Severo apareceu falando cínico.

Esse filho que você espera é meu? ou será que é do Sirius?. - Giulieta o olhou abismada.

Que? Severo como você tem coragem de me dizer isso?. Severo nem a olhou, Giulieta desceu correndo as escadas chorando e foi para o Salão Comunal.

Os dias que se passaram não foram bons para Giulieta e Severo aquela acusação dele ainda martelava na cabeça dela "Como ele pode falar aquilo? Como?". Giulieta havia resolvido que não iria atrás dele, Severo fez seus exame de aparatação e passou de primeira, Giulieta aos sábados ia sempre em St Mungus para ver como estava o bebe. A notícia da gravidez de Giulieta deixou seus pais felizes. Quem estava feliz também era Victória que havia mandado um casaquinho para Giulieta e havia prometido para ela que teria uma conversa séria com o filho. Severo estava sentado em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal quando viu algo se mover na lareira e chama-lo.

- Severo! Filho!.

Mãe?.

Eu to tão contente filho, você vai ser pai!. - Severo a olhou triste e falou.

Ou o Sirius mãe, ela fica mais com os Grifinórios!.

Filho! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Ela te ama!.

Não parece se não já teria vindo falar comigo. Severo falou frio.

Filho! Ela esta esperando que você vá até ela! Ela me disse as coisas que você andou falando pra ela, você foi muito estípido admita!.

Por que eu trato mal a única que me ama como sou?. - Eu vou procura-la.

Vai!. - A mãe de Severo saiu da lareira e ele na manhã seguinte foi procurar por Giulieta a viu tomando café chegou perto dela falando baixo e frio.

Venha! Preciso falar com você. Giulieta o olhou com raiva mas mesmo assim foi com ele. Os dois andaram até perto do lago quando ele a abraçou, beijou-lhe o rosto e falou.

Me perdoa! Eu sou um idiota, eu nem acreditei em você! Mas é que Sirius me deixa descontrolado e aquele dia eu vi ele te abraçando aquilo me deu uma raiva! afinal você é minha mulher. - Giulieta o olhou sorriu e o beijou quando em seguida disse.

Eu te amo!.

Eu também!. No feriado de Natal Severo e Giulieta se casaram numa cerimônia simples que contou com a presença da família de Giulieta e os avós de Severo Peter e Eleanor, os dois assim que terminassem Hogwarts iriam viver na Suíça em uma casa perto da casa de Lizandro, o irmão de Giulieta.


	26. O plano perfeito

**Cap 26 O plano perfeito**

Giulieta e Severo prestaram os NIEM'S e foram muito bem, Giulieta estava com uma enorme barriga, estava chegando perto o tempo de seu filho nascer, no final do mês tiveram a formatura. No baile Severo começou a relembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele e como a sua vida tinha mudado, e dali a algumas horas ele estaria livre, ele e Giulieta já tinham as malas prontas para irem para a Suíça. Severo havia conseguido emprego no Ministério da Magia de lá. - Seu pai estava sabendo de tudo, do casamento, da gravidez de Giulieta mas esperava o momento certo para atacar.

No ínicio de Julho nasceu Adriana ,Severo havia escolhido o nome da filha. Giulieta tinha planos de trabalhar como curandeira no próximo ano. - Em uma noite quando Severo ainda não havia chegado ela colocou o bebê para dormir quando recebeu duas corujas, uma era de sua mãe e outra de Victória. A coruja da mãe dizia.

Filha querida

Seu pai vai para o Marrocos, ele finalmente conseguiu virar embaixador

Uma pena por que eu já estava acostumada com o profeta Diário, Julinha

Tome cuidado tive um sonho ruim com você.

Espero que você esteja bem aí na Suíça, ahhh! mande beijos doces na minha netinha e um grande beijo para o meu genro.

Mande repostas querida

beijos

Mamãe

A carta de Victória dizia

Giulieta

Homero não estará em casa está semana, amanhã então irei ver minha neta e aproveitarei o resto da semana com vocês.

Um abraço Victória

Giulieta notou que a letra de Victória estava tremida achou estranho mas não se ligou com o fato. Severo chegou na casa foi recebido pela esposa carinhosamente e ela falou.

Sua mãe vem nos visitar querido!.

Quando?.

Amanhã!.

Droga!. -Severo pos as mãos na testa.

Porque?.

Amanhã terei que sair da cidade eu recebi um chamado urgente pra ir até Genebra.

Ahhh! ela vem a tarde mas vai ficar mais dias.

Que bom!. – Severo ficou muito contente ao saber da visita da mãe.

Na tarde seguinte Severo aparatou para Genebra foi até o endereço indicado, uma casa velha de aspecto assustador andou pela casa quando em uma grande sala viu a seguinte cena. - Vários Comensais estavam reunidos em círculos e entre eles seu pai, Severo se espantou e deu passos para trás quando seu pai lhe disse em voz alta.

Fique onde está!.

Eu vou embora daqui!. Homero riu de modo frio e falou.

Você não tem como sair daqui Severo Snape, não vai ter volta.

Como não? Você não manda em mim seu asqueroso!. - Severo empunha a varinha e Homero sem se alterar fala.

Isso, essa raiva é isso que quero!. - Enquanto isso Giulieta preparava um lanche para receber Victória, ela estava terminando de arrumar pãezinhos de minuto em uma bandeja quando a sogra chegou.

Oi!. - Disse Victória timidamente.

Oi!Tudo bem? Olha a senhora fica a vontade eu vou levar sua maleta pro quarto.

Não Giulieta deixa que eu levo não quero incomodar!. - Giulieta então acompanhou Victória até um quarto de hospedes, a senhora colocou a maleta em cima de uma cadeira e perguntou. – E a minha neta?.

Está dormindo, só acorda e chora quando está com fome ou frio, ou quando quer colo!.

Eu queria vê-la posso?.

Pode! Mas como eu disse ela só dorme. Giulieta sorriu e levou Victória até o quarto.

Que linda! É gordinha!.Giulieta olhou para Victória e falou.

É! ela se parece com você. - As duas saíram do quarto da menina e Giulieta foi servir um lanche para sogra.

Humm! Está uma delícia Giulieta...humm...Victória fez uma pausa para engolir um pedaço do pão e continuou. – Eu trouxe uma poção pra você, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo cansada, afinal cuidar da filha, do marido e da casa é fogo!.

É não é fácil, mas não tenho do que me queixar!. -Victória tirou do bolso do vestido um pequeno vidrinho e entregou para Giulieta e falou.

É...eu...eu recomendo que você tome agora porque ela não dá sono e se você tomar antes de dormir aí já viu, fica sem dormir.

Bem... se é assim! Giulieta tomou da poção que tinha um gosto doce e queimava na garganta. Ela acabou de tomar e depois de alguns minutos foi se sentindo pesada, e caiu no sono, neste momento Homero surge na sala e a pega no colo e diz para a mulher.

Se você falar alguma coisa, vai morrer!.


	27. A morte de Severo Snape

**CAP 27 A morte de Severo Snape **

Homero colocou a menina na cama ao lado de alguém,deixando-a apenas com suas roupas intimas aparatou e chegou na casa onde tinha deixado Severo e os Comensais, quando chegou chamou Severo.

Você agora pode voltar, mas para voltar terá que usar um portal, pegue este casaco!.

Já era hora! Eu não quero mais ver a sua cara! Me deixa em paz!.

Deixarei!. - Severo pegou o casaco e sentiu um solavanco quando viu estava em casa na sala e foi falando.

Julinha! Eu já cheguei querida! Querida?. - Severo foi até o quarto e se deparou com a seguinte cena Giulieta deitada apenas com suas roupas íntimas e acordando e Sírius ao lado também só com sua roupa de baixo. - Neste momento o chão se abriu para ele, e ela ainda um pouco dopada o vê em sua frente.

Vagabunda! Você não presta!. Giulieta sem entender nada finalmente acorda e Sirius acorda também. – Justo com ele?. - Sirius também não estava entendendo nada.

Querido eu não sei como ele veio parar aqui? Giulieta olhou para Sirius e se cobriu com o lençol e falou para ele. – É uma armação sua não é seu cretino?. - Sirius a olha sem entender e fala.

Eu não estou entendendo nada!. - Sirius ainda atordoado leva um soco de Severo e Giulieta apavorada fala.

Severo! para com isso!. Severo arrasta Sirius quarto afora e fala.

Some seu imprestável, antes que eu te mate, Vai!.- Sirius não teve alternativa aparatou apenas vestido nas suas roupas íntimas.- Severo volta para o quarto e fecha a porta e fala.

Defendeu seu amante não é? pedindo pra que eu parasse! Giulieta começou a chorar e gritou a plenos pulmões.

Ele não é meu amante! Você tá louco?. - Severo cínicamente falou.

Estava louco mesmo, louco de ter gostado de alguém como você uma mestiça vagabunda!.

Eu sou inocente! Isso foi uma armação!. - Severo se virou e começou a arrumar as coisas em um malão, Giulieta chorando sem parar fala soluçando.

Acredita em mim, eu te amo! Eu juro pela nossa filha!. - Ele se voltou para ela a olhou com desdém e falou.

Nossa filha?. – Filha dele você quer dizer não é?.

Severo! Acredite em mim por Merlin, por Deus! Giulieta estava desesperada pois Severo não acreditava nela e ela estava prestes a perder o amor de sua vida. Ele havia terminado de colocar algumas roupas em seu malão e foi saindo do quarto, Giulieta se agarrou por de trás dele e de joelhos chorando implorou.

Eu sou inocente! Você é o amor da minha vida! E o segurou pelas pernas deixando-o imóvel, Severo olhou para baixo e falou num tom de extrema frieza com a varinha apontada para ela.

Me solta se não quiser morrer!. Giulieta ficou paralizada o soltou e ele chegando perto da porta falou ainda friamente. – Você vai pagar muito caro por tudo o que me fez!. Giulieta ainda ajoelhada chorando sem parar gritou.

Eu não fiz nadaaaaaa! Eu vou te provar!. Severo saiu sem olhar para trás aparatou quando chegou na casa velha onde seu pai estava, chegou até ele e falou.

O senhor estava certo, tenho que admitir aquela mestiça me enganou!.- Homero riu triunfante e em seguida falou.

Então vamos prepara-lo para se vingar dela e de todos os mestiços e sangue ruins!. Uma roda se formou novamente e Homero continou a falar. – Lord das Trevas, agora o senhor receberá mais um seguidor!. Homero foi até Severo e com a varinha falou. – Nero Improntatis!. Um marca negra foi colocada em seu braço esquerdo e ao terminar ele disse ao rapaz. – Agora você é um de nós e só receberá as ordens do Lord Das Trevas!.

Nos dias seguintes após o acontecido Giulieta mandou várias corujas para Severo mas sem resposta, deixou a casa junto com a filha e seu gato "Pingo" ficou morando alguns meses com o irmão ainda na Suíça, ficou semanas sem resposta de Severo então resolveu ir para o Marrocos morar com os pais novamente e deixou o gato para o irmão "Pingo" a fazia se lembrar muito de Severo.

- Fique "Pingo" você vai ser mais feliz aqui do que junto comigo!. - O gato olhava triste para a sua dona mas se conformou.Sete meses depois do ocorrido ela recebe uma coruja pega a carta abre e se depara com seguinte notícia.

Querida Giulieta

Lamento lhe informar mas eu soube que Severo morreu

Eu estou em estado de choque por Merlin não venha ao velório dele

Homero estará presente.

Victória Snape

Giulieta largou a carta no chão, olhava para o nada e começou a falar sozinha, palavras sem nexo.

Inocente...morreu...Severo...!.- Sonia foi até a sala e viu o estado da filha olhou para o chão onde viu a carta jogada leu e ficou sem o que dizer para ela. - Agora Giulieta tinha perdido Severo para sempre, o que restava a ela era criar a filha deles e para isso ela teria que se manter forte, para viver e dar todo o amor que poderia para sua filha sua pequena Adriana que se parecia muito com o pai.

**Fim .**


End file.
